


[轉載] 英雄 ∥ 作者：李馮

by Verthawk



Category: test - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 81,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verthawk/pseuds/Verthawk
Summary: I do not own this work.





	1. 第一章  殺了殺手的人

引子

大漠孤烟。

骤起的马蹄，几乎将人的胸膛迸碎！

几十骑精锐的黑甲骑兵，在沙漠中呈遍扇形突进，紧紧护卫着中间一辆马车。铁马金戈，锋利的戈刃熠熠闪光。黑色的大旗，黑色的面盔。马蹄狂奔，卷起腾腾尘烟。

秦国最训练有素的死士！

这是中国的战国时代，天下分裂，分为七国：秦、赵、韩、魏、燕、齐、楚。

七国之中，秦国最强。

没有一个士兵脸上有表情。

整支队伍，就像一把黑色、冷酷挥出的刀！

侠客坐在车上，双目内敛，面若寒霜，看不清他的具体年龄，因为他虽然年轻，却像一件藏在鞘中，随时可跳起使人致命的武器！

看到他，没有人有信心能阻挡他的一击，因为他本身就是杀气！

虽然，他连眼睛还没有抬。

车内，摆放三只漆盒，两长一方，盒身雕满龙形花纹，极为名贵。滚滚尘烟，掠过盒面。

三只长盒，将轰动秦国！

一位长髯老仆，默默策马，跟在车后。

马蹄踏破耳鼓，前方出现一座小市镇。队首掌旗官将黑色大旗一挥，马队立即变阵，收为两列，护住当中侠客马车，如一枝黑色快箭插向镇中。街道两旁，地方官员与仆从跪伏在地，几案上堆满水囊、干粮、肉脩。马队即刻不停，呼啸而过，骑兵们只飞快俯身，将食物抄起。

往前，又是一道雄关，关墙城门已洞开，任马队通行。

守关士兵已准备好，催着空马跟住马队跑。掌旗官大旗再挥，黑色甲士一起腾身，换马，动作整齐得如一个人。换下的马撤后，竟没有半点耽搁，马队奔驰的速度更快。

掌旗官两侧，弓箭手持有强弓利箭，虎视眈眈。

侠客在车上，声色不动。

他跟着秦王派来的卫队，已不停地跑了两天两夜。

他们奉命，要在第三天早朝将他送到秦宫。

途中如有阻碍，可格杀勿论！

没有人知道，车中的侠客为何对秦王如此重要，他究竟是秦国的英雄、功臣，还是要犯？

他只是一个无名侠客。

他无名到没有名字的地步。

由于没有名字，他才有了一个名字：无名。

暮色苍茫，残阳似血，黑色马队如一只张开翼的巨鹰，滑翔进越来越浓的黑暗。

「呼」，一团火把率先点燃，接着「腾」、「腾」、「腾」，是一枝又一枝火把。两行火龙，护送着侠客无名，奔行在黑夜。

迎之

「嘟」、「嘟」、「嘟」，三通号角吹过。

秦宫大殿前，静得连一根针落地都能听见！

三千名秦国文武官员肃立殿前，鸦雀无声。

隔在大殿台阶与官员间，是黑压压持戈精兵。

秦尚黑，官服一律为黑色，只是依帽饰与衣袍滚边区分出官阶。大秦国力强悍，法度森严，所以官员们目光炯然，级级排列，井然有序，没有一个人身上有赘肉，比士兵还精干。整座方阵，犹如待命的战阵。

影子

一道斜斜的影子落到台阶上。

无名已经走了一百五十级台阶，在他上面，还有约一半的路。

他估计这台阶有三百多级，也许三百零六，他不知道。

他的脚步很稳，心思也很沉。他上来的时候，没有什么事可干，便默默地在心里数数。台阶上没有人，传令宦官已经撤去，那些欢呼鼓噪的百官和士兵都给留在下面。他离开了他们，但还没有见到秦王。空荡巨大的台阶上只有他一个人，这真像一个真空地带。他的心仿佛也是真空。

清晨的阳光，有一点儿冷。他看着自己的影子，觉得这空荡荡的一刻，很像自己十年来度过的时光。

没有父母，没有妻子，没有儿女，没有朋友，只有影子相伴。

秦王高高在上，危乎高哉，可他从十年前，便猜到有这么一天！

他会来见秦王。

因为，十年前他开始练剑。

十年，是怎样的一个概念？或者说一个人一生中能有几个十年？他记得，十年前他还是一个少年，养父死了，临死前给他留下一些话，和一册剑谱，于是他按照剑谱，开始修习。

剑谱上招式很多，他慢慢把它们学会，但学会之后，便觉得它们都不合意，于是，他决定自己创立一招。

自创剑招，谈何容易？好在他需要创立的剑招不多，其实，只有一招！

那是非常特殊的一招，属于他自己的一招，花了他十年的时间。

他知道，自己的一生不会有多少个十年。但他天性中有一个长处：专心！他决心要做的事，便努力去做，不敢有一刻懈怠！为此，他放弃了朋友，放弃了别人给他提的亲事。他本来不爱说话，不久就变得更沉默寡言。但这样换来的结果是，他练十年剑，等于别人练二十年。

他成了一名剑客。

剑客是什么？如果别人问他，他会朴实地回答，剑客是使剑的。

他还有一个更朴实的回答：剑客和所有人一样，也要吃饭。

在很长时间内，没有人知道他是一名剑客，他默默练他那一剑，但他知道自己还要吃饭，所以他就去找事做，找可以领俸禄的事做。

他做了一名亭长。

什么是亭长？

他会这样答：亭长，大概是秦国最低一级的官吏。

就像这高高的台阶，处在最下面。

亭长，辖区只有十里，掌管这其间治安、诉讼，兼管过往旅客。

在他之上，有三老、游徼、县令、郡守、都尉、将军、司徒、司寇、司空、大夫、相国，数不胜数。

事实上，十年中，他从没有离开过他辖区的十里。

他的亭长干得不好也不坏，没有任何升迁的希望。

他不需要升迁。

他要练剑。

他练得既苦又偏执。

如果有人问，练剑为什么？因为各人练剑，目的不同，有的为卖弄，有的为强身，有的为出名，有的为谋一份好差事。

无名回答：杀人！

杀谁？

无名不回答。

因为从没有人问，所以他也不用答，但他心里知道答案。

无名又上了几十级台阶，他的影子像十年来一样，忠诚地伴着他。他在想相国和百官刚才的激动，他们为他这个剑客而欢呼，而流泪，可他却无动于衷。他知道这是他的宿命，他必然有一天会来见秦王。

他只是想不到，还要爬这么高的台阶。

十年前，秦王已经继位，成为天下最强的王。

秦王是除了秦国人，其他六国人最想杀的王。

谁若杀了秦王，必将一举成名，流传百世。

但，无名不会杀秦王，因为他是秦国人。

他只想杀秦王的敌人！

十年前，有三名刺客开始现身，屡次袭击秦王，使秦王夜不能寐，食不甘味。那三名刺客不屈不挠，一直袭击了秦王十年。秦王倾全国之力，也无法扑灭。 

也就在刺客初次现身时，无名开始练剑。

他花十年，练成了无与伦比的一剑。  
于是，他出剑！

剑客出剑，必须杀人！

所以，他杀人！

刺客也叫杀手，他要杀掉那些杀手！

他是一个专门为秦王杀掉杀手的人！

他杀了！

他将三个杀手全部杀掉！

他被秦王召见。

无名爬上最后数十级台阶，他已经接近那个令天下震怖的王了，那个他从没有见过、却在十年前便为之效忠的王。他立下的功勋在秦国无人能及，他一个小小的亭长，竟然已逾越了底下三千文武官员。他看着自己的影子，突然有了一种从未有过的感受。

十年来默默练剑时没有，进宫接受盛典欢迎时也没有。

其实这是一种极为普通的感受，任何人看到自己影子时都会有的感受。那就是  
——

孤独！

一条黑玉通道从方阵伸出，两旁陈列着巨大的青铜酒鼎与全套酒具，清晨的阳光中，如兵戈般闪着寒光。远处旌旗林立，是黑衣鼓乐手。一架巨大滴漏在悄然工作，旁边燃着一炷刻香。如此庄重、肃穆的场面，显出今日典礼之规模。

秦国十年来最隆重的庆典！

然而，没有声音！

前方，黑玉通道尽头，数百级台阶上，是威严漆黑的王殿。大殿檐角如大鹏张开，笼罩四方，殿门深沉，深不可测。

秦王在那里。

秦王没有号令，三千人没有一人动。

秦王在等待，三千文武官员便也等待。

微微的风起了，四角大旗飘扬。风声中，传来隐约马蹄，人群中一位精瘦老者面颊抽动。

老者转身出列，面向宫门。

马蹄声疾，转眼已逼近宫外，大地震撼，空气波动，人们耳膜如受捶击，心脏随之狂跳，像要从嗓子眼蹦出。百官不再是原来泥塑模样，如被劲风扫过水面，纷纷随那老者将身体转向宫门，跷足观望。

「轰隆隆」，第一道宫门打开。

几乎在黑色巨大宫门打开的同时，马队铁蹄不停，擎着黑旗，裹住无名的马车，轰响闯入！

「轰隆隆」，第二道宫门也开了。

骑兵们掠进的斗篷像风。

「嘎嘎嘎」，第三道宫门被绞盘升起。

转瞬间，马队如黑色风暴，连过三道宫门，扑向殿前广场。马嘶旗舞，车轮与石面磨擦，火星四溅！马队直撞到官员大阵前，方死命刹住。老者官员双脚钉地，如一棵松树扎在马队前。掌旗官飞身下马，跪倒行礼。

掌旗官：「臣奉大王之命，星夜兼程赶回，拜见相国！」

相国：「壮士何在？」

相国声音，低沉威严，一边问，一边大步向前。马队骑兵一起下马，匍匐在地。相国不理睬，穿过闪开跪拜的骑兵，走到车前。无名双目低敛，端坐不动，对相国到来，竟像视而不见！

大秦相国，乃一人之下，万人之上，何等尊贵？

无名身份低贱，与相国相比，又相差何止数级？

然而，他不动。

他只是奉王命而来。

他不需要认识相国。

他同样也不需看广场上的文武百官。

他就像是一件武器。

所以，他身上那种武器的气息，使得相国都不由得一凛！

相国压低了声音，不是命令，而是询问：

「刺客可否拿下？」

无名默默点头，示意脚下。

他惜字如金，没有表情。在他脚下，两长一方，是三只漆盒。

广场上，很安静，相国不去计较无名的无礼，缓缓伸出手。

「啪」、「啪」、「啪」，极其轻微的开盖声，叩动着每个人的心房。

三千双眼睛一齐注视过来了，三千名官员一起屏住呼吸。

相国盯住盒内在看，看了很久。除了无名，没有人知道相国看到何物。

相国抖着手，将盒子逐一重新盖拢。

无名不看相国，像什么也没有发生。

但，相国已经哭了！

这一人之下万人之上的大秦相国，衰老的眼中竟涌满了泪水！他似乎不觉得羞耻，只是激动，为看到的东西而泣，他喃喃说道：「十年了，这盒中物事，令大王一日不得安睡……」

究竟什么东西，能令相国哽咽失声？更令殿中统御强悍军队的秦王寝食难安？

相国没有解答，任老泪在沟壑纵横的老脸上流淌，然后他转身面对百官，举头向天，如感谢上苍。他一字一字，力透广场：

「天降壮士，从此，大王可以高枕无忧了！」百官骚动，一齐黑压压朝大殿跪倒。

百官群呼：「天降壮士，臣等恭贺大王！」

「咚」、「咚」、「咚」，朝贺声中，慑人心魄的鼓声响了。仿佛听到群臣声浪，大殿中飞奔出一名紫衫宦官，手持黑色令旗。

阔大的台阶上，旗和人都很小。

宦官跑下几十阶，将令旗传给另一名宦官。第二名宦官接旗继续往下飞奔，身影逐渐变大。如是者三。第三位宦官持旗奔到车前。

紫衫宦官：「大王令，召壮士！」

大风中，「秦啸」起了！

那是殿前三千黑甲精兵，以重戈击地，以长矛敲盾，有节奏地发出的低吼。

这是秦国才有的秦啸。

低咽的千人长啸，与鼓声相伴，慷慨激昂。无名缓缓起身，这才下车复命。他的脸上，仍然是那种冷漠，没有更多表情。相国手持酒觚，亲自恭迎无名下车。

「老臣恭喜壮士，壮士是十年来，蒙大王近殿召见的第一人！」

相国低声说。无名漠然不见喜色，只是接过酒觚，眉也不皱，一饮而尽。

鼓啸激昂，无名开始迈向前方。黑色官员方阵每当无名走过，便一片片跪倒行礼，此起彼落，蔚为壮观。

无名在长啸声中，走向大殿。


	2. 第二章  殺手要殺的人

那個人

那个人很孤独。

他杀了父亲，囚禁过母亲，杀了母亲的情人，杀了两个同母弟弟。

他没有朋友。

还有许多人想杀他，要杀他的人岂止一百万，可能有一千万。

他是秦国的王。

中国在东周时期分裂，经过春秋时代五百年，战国时代两百年。

五百年加两百年都是混战，无数的小诸侯国混战。

到秦王这一代，只剩下七个诸侯国：秦、赵、韩、魏、燕、齐、楚。

秦国要统一另六个国家，所以秦国是六国的敌人。

秦王是六国想杀的人。

秦王是什么样的人？

有一个魏国人尉缭说：「秦王为人，蜂准，长目，挚鸟膺，豺声，少恩而虎狼心，居约易出人下，得志亦轻食人。」

这段话翻译成白话是：「秦王为人，蜂高鼻头，猛禽胸脯，豺狼声音，缺少仁爱，而有虎狼之心，穷困的时候容易礼下于人，得志的时候也能轻易吃人。」

这个叫尉缭的家伙到秦国大骂了一通秦王，转身想逃跑，秦王非但不怪他，反而坚决将他拦下，请尉缭做了秦国大将。

秦王是不是有毛病？不，他不得不这么做。

因为——他是秦王。你以为秦王好当吗？

秦王曾经是一个苦孩儿。

秦王的生身父亲叫吕不韦，母亲叫赵姬。

吕不韦在历史中很有名，因为他发明了一句成语：「奇货可居。」

当时吕不韦在赵国经商，低价买进货物，高价卖出，积累了千金家产。

千金家产，大约一千斤铜币。多吗？吕不韦觉得一点都不多。吕不韦有更大的想法，他想找一件更大的货物，囤积起来，找机会卖一个惊世骇俗的价钱。

吕不韦找到了吗？

有一天，吕不韦在赵国见到一个年轻人，非常颓废，非常落魄，经常连马车都坐不起，但吕不韦眼睛一亮。「此人乃奇货可居也！」吕不韦说。

此人叫子楚，是秦国的王孙，在赵国当人质。

当时各国间经常打仗，流行交换人质，把国王的儿子或孙子送到敌国抵押，如果双方开战，便各自先杀对方人质。交换人质的本意是避免打仗，但战争实际上从未因此减少，而是白白断送了许多人质的性命！

一个人生下来，虽贵为王孙，却要被送去屠戮，你以为王孙好当吗？

每个王，都生有一大堆子嗣，能够用来继承王位的只有一个，所以其他的不如  
废物利用，交给敌人。

很残忍，但这就是政治。

子楚就是这样一个废物。

子楚没有王位继承权，被送来赵国。秦国和赵国几乎两三年就要打一仗，因此在赵国人眼中，子楚迟早是要被杀的，谁也不理他。秦国也不理他，因为秦国也相信子楚迟早被杀，干脆不送钱来给子楚用。子楚很颓废，很穷，每天找人借钱买酒，想喝了酒等死。

但有一天，吕不韦来了。

吕不韦直截了当说：「您是奇居，我想买。」

子楚说：「怎么买？」

吕不韦说：「您不值钱，是因为没有被立为秦国继承人，我虽然不富裕，但愿意携全部家财到秦国跑一趟，贿赂他们，让他们立您为继承人。」

吕不韦相信，没有什么事是用钱办不到的。

子楚也相信，高兴得有些不知所措，对吕不韦叩头：「如果您替我办成，我愿与您分享秦国。」

吕不韦虽然是商人，但很铁血，立即去秦国散尽千金，慷慨游说。他办成了这件事，子楚被秘密立为继承人。

吕不韦还剩一些钱，于是回赵国替子楚买了马车，又请子楚喝酒。

子楚喝高兴了。

子楚是废物，温饱思淫欲，他一喝高兴，便想起自己有了马车，当了继承人，但身边还没有女人。

吕不韦家里有漂亮女人。

最漂亮的一个叫赵姬，是吕不韦的爱妾，能歌善舞。赵姬出来为丈夫和客人起舞。子楚喝得瘦脸红扑扑的，举着酒觚站起对吕不韦说：「您对我太好，我祝您长命百岁。」然后一指赵姬说：「对不起，她好漂亮，我很喜欢！」子楚非常厚颜无耻。

吕不韦怎么办？

吕不韦大怒！

他按住剑，当即要斩杀子楚！吕不韦走南闯北做生意，有一手好剑法。但他突然冷静下来。

因为，他已经把全部家产都投在这个色狼身上。

没有人会斩杀自己的全部资产。

除非他不是一个商人。

于是吕不韦收怒而笑：「他妈的，绕什么弯子，你是奇货，想要就拿去。」

子楚带赵姬上车离去。吕不韦的马车，吕不韦的女人。子楚不知道，连吕不韦那种精明隐忍的性格，都藏在赵姬的肚子里。因为赵姬已经怀孕了。赵姬肚子越来越大，她没有告诉子楚这是谁的血脉。子楚真以为是自己搞出来的。

怎么可能呢？

赵姬生下的，将是一个非常强悍精明隐忍冷血的儿子。

比秦国历来的王都精明强悍，比秘密的亲生父亲吕不韦更隐忍冷血。

那将是一个王。

秦国有史以来最伟大的王！

王

王是什么？

王是血统。

如逢平凡年代，你生于王室，并被选为继承人，便有幸可以做王。

若遇乱世，你也可以推翻其他的王，自己做王，那你就创立了王的血统。

秦王在饮酒。

饮酒的习惯，是他名义上的父亲子楚传下的。不过，秦王虽然很爱饮，但决不贪杯。因为还有另一种秘密的血统在约束他，他像亲生父亲吕不韦一样，大事不成，绝不自我放纵。

秦王在等。

他在等召来的壮士无名。

秦王知道，从高高的台阶走上来，要花许多时间，而且到了大殿外，还有一批紫衫宦官要搜身检查。秦王不会允许任何一个人带利器进来，连尖尖的指甲都不允许。

所以宦官们大概还得替无名剪指甲。

秦王还有时间，还可以想。他又饮了一口酒。

他今天之所以饮酒，本来是要庆祝，但不知为何，心情突然有些忧郁。因为他想到了一个问题：

王！

在普通人看来，王代表了荣耀、威严、权势、享乐。

可对秦王而言，王却意味着孤独、背叛、冷漠、苦干！

很小的时候，还没有做王，他便尝到了孤独的滋味！

那一年，他四岁，秦国与赵国开战，赵国要杀了他做人质的父亲子楚。

子楚慌了，找吕不韦商量。吕不韦当然不会让这件奇货被杀。吕不韦决定花钱，拿六百金贿赂了看守，拿绳索坠下城墙，带子楚逃往秦国。这样两个父亲都跑掉了，只留下四岁的他和母亲赵姬。

赵国人很愤怒，要杀了赵姬和他。赵姬四处哭诉，说儿子没有子楚的血统，无人相信。幸好赵姬娘家人出面求情，才留下母子俩一命。

两个父亲杳无音讯，他和母亲在赵国呆了六年，尝尽白眼、嘲笑、屈辱，别的孩子骂他是野种。

十岁那年，他突然和母亲被送回秦国，因为他被立为秦国继承人。秦国很强大，赵国人害怕了，不再敢扣留他。

他头一次意识到「王」这个字的威力！

十一岁，他父亲子楚登基，任吕不韦为相国，但子楚干了不到三年，便短命而死。

他继位，那年十三岁。吕不韦摄政。

吕不韦投资十三年，收获的季节彻底到了。吕不韦贵为文信侯，奴婢数万，拥有河南洛阳的十万户封地。

岂止十万户，整个秦国都在吕不韦的治下，因为秦王是他的私生子，秦王叫他「仲父」。

秦王的母亲赵姬，她一生奉献给两个男人：吕不韦和子楚，为他们生下秦国的王。她觉得收获的季节也到了。

赵姬是女人，她想收获男人。

她召见吕不韦，要吕不韦上她的床。吕不韦不敢违抗，因为这个女人已经是国母。她曾经是他的前妻，现在可以收回，但收回的方式有些奇怪，别人管这叫私通。

相国与太后私通，秦国上下哗然。

秦王很难堪，很屈辱。

他已经听母亲说过，母亲床上的这位「仲父」其实是自己生父！

但他不能对国民辩解，他还小，必须忍。

吕不韦传给他善于隐忍的性格起作用了。

知子莫过于父。吕不韦知道儿子忍耐的背后，还有一种被伤害的骄傲。一个人若是坐在王的位置，便会有这种骄傲。那不仅仅是血统，更是传统。秦王虽然没有真正的王室血统，但正在传统中一天天长大。骄傲是一种力量！吕不韦担心儿子成人后，力量会爆发出来！吕不韦已经老了，他何苦继续背着与太后私通的罪名呢？当年千金投资，收获得已经太多。

于是吕不韦决定部分撤资，从太后那里撤资。

他给太后推荐了一个「大阴人」，叫嫪毐。

嫪毐性器很大，据说能使桐木车轮转动。

太后接受了。

这是个男人的世界，一直把她当玩物，当工具——利益工具、生育工具。她不过想要个真正属于她的男人。

太后让嫪毐以宦官身份进宫，封嫪毐为长信侯，赐他数千奴婢，还为嫪毐秘密生下两个男孩。

嫪毐与太后商议，要废掉秦王。

秦王知道这一切，他哭了！他为自己忍受的屈辱、孤独、危险而哭！从四岁起，他就一直面对着这些。

他为宫廷中的狡诈、阴暗、背叛而泣！

他泣完而怒。

他的怒很冷静。

这一年，他二十二岁，初执大权。他迅速调集兵马，扑灭嫪毐叛乱，斩嫪毐，诛嫪毐三族。他囚禁母亲于咸阳南宫，并杀掉了母亲和嫪毐的私生子。

他罢免生父吕不韦职位，三年后，又判吕不韦流放。吕不韦叹息，知道儿子已不堪忍受流言了，这流言会动摇王位，于是吕不韦叹息着做最后一件事，饮鸩酒自杀。

吕不韦一生苦心经营，以美酒始，以鸩酒终。

吕不韦留下了一个王。

这个王，是吕不韦血统与王室传统的奇特结合。

而这两者，都将被发扬光大。

秦王听到生父自杀，回后宫痛哭一场！

此后，他就再没有眼泪了。已经没有什么事情可以阻碍他做王。他那么孤僻，那么骄傲！决心做一个古往今来最令人震撼的王！

以往的秦王，只满足于做一个比其他诸侯强大的王，但他不满足，他要消灭其他的王，做天下惟一的王！

这是一个非常艰巨的任务，其他六个诸侯国联合起来与他作战。但他不怕，也不动声色。他冷血，他算计，他不怕不被人理解，这件事只有他自己理解，他默默苦干。

这一年，他三十岁，已经非常接近目标了，秦国强大，已令其他六国胆寒，他只需派出大军，去逐一收拾掉他们。

然而处在三十春秋的这一天，他却突然感到忧郁。

何止忧郁，简直孤独得要命！

生父吕不韦的血液在他血管里剧烈发作，那是一种与王室的骄傲传统不同的血！

吕不韦未发迹时，曾与一帮朋友贩运货物，带剑行走，格杀强盗。

秦王一直觉得，生父吕不韦如果不想赚钱发达，或许能成为一名剑客。

秦王同样觉得，如果自己没有被送给养父，很可能就选择做剑客。

他喜欢那种感觉，迎风仗剑，以一敌十。

像他现在，虽然是率秦国之众力敌其他六国，却充满太多的机关、暗算、结盟、翻脸、无信无义。

他是王，他是搞政治的。

王不需要兄弟朋友。

王就孤零零一个人！

所以，当秦王忧郁症发作时，他就宁愿不是王，而情愿做一个率性格杀、呼朋唤友的剑客！大口啖肉，大壶饮酒，露宿荒野，无拘无束。

秦王知道，外面有一个剑客，叫无名。

无名在等待召见。

忽然之间，秦王发现自己非常想看看这个无名。他猜测，宦官们该给无名剪完指甲了吧？

距王二十步

无名慢慢进殿。

秦王大殿，空旷异常，整幅地面由黑色大理石铺成，光滑如镜，不留缝隙，有一股简洁肃杀之气。顶梁高深黑沉，庄严莫测，此外殿内再不见任何奢华之物，连影子都难以存身。一般人踩在地上，战战兢兢，如履薄冰，连秦王在哪里都不敢看！

六排小铜人，跪擎烛火，挡在王座台阶之上。烛火明亮，纹丝不动，照得人眼花，静得人心悸！

秦王就在那里，在烛火后面。

秦王目光冷若寒霜，带甲上殿，全身黑色的甲胄，格外醒目。

仿佛，秦王也是秦国的士兵。

仿佛，秦王随时都可上阵搏杀。

他是征战的君王！

没有谁可承受秦王的目光，但今天来的人却例外。

他是无名！

无名走到距秦王三十步，停下，跪伏行礼，起身，仍然是那副荣辱不惊，沉着不动的样子。

秦王凝神看住，突然冷冷说话：「十年来，从未有人上殿近寡人百步，你可知为何？」

无名答：「刺客猖獗。」

秦王与无名一问一答，无名甚是从容。

秦王问：「你杀刺客，要何赏赐？」

无名答：「为秦杀贼，不求封赏。」

秦王声音陡然一提：「笑话！大秦治下，有功必赏，有过必罚。寡人不赏则已，一赏惊人！」

秦王嗡鸣声量在殿中回响，说不出的威严！

一赏惊人，不知怎样惊人？

一名老宦官捧着无名带来的三只漆盒悄然进殿。老宦官趋步上阶，将漆盒呈给秦王。秦王不说话，示意老宦官把第一只方盒打开。「啪」地轻轻开盖声，一道寒光跃出，映住秦王的脸。秦王凝视，慢慢抬头，看着无名。

秦王一字一字：「宣我法令！」

老宦官高声诵：「秦王法令，赵国刺客长空，谋刺不轨，有杀刺客长空者，赏千金，封千户侯，上殿二十步，与王对饮！」

秦王：「赏！」

秦王令下，两队宦官即从柱后鱼贯而出，动作无声，训练谨严。一队搬运财物，转瞬间，殿上铜锭堆积如山，并有封印一颗。另一队布置赐座，在秦王前面二十步处设置红色几案与大红坐垫。

无名稳稳向前，入座。

他距秦王二十步。

十年来，他是进殿离秦王最近的人。

光凭这一点，他便可名动天下，享有无尽荣耀！

几案上，备有酒觥。

无名对着酒觥，面无表情。

秦王却将手探入第一只盒中，拿出一件物事。那是无名消灭了刺客长空的证据，一只赫然闪光的铜矛！

这是只非常特别的矛头，非常大，似乎需要手臂一样粗的木柄，才能与它相配。

矛头底部铸有两个装饰铜环，其中一环缺了一半。

秦王微微地变色了。

秦王道：「长空神矛，杀我秦国多少壮士？」  
秦王认得这只矛！

长空神矛，来去无影。秦王曾经派出无数高手去截杀矛的主人长空，但那些高手结局都一样：

死！

每一年，长空都努力来杀秦王，每次都几乎杀尽秦王身边侍卫。

有一次，秦王坐辇出巡，忽然辇外骚动，侍卫来报，长空在路边偷袭，已连杀数人。

侍卫说完，死。因为被长空所杀。

秦王听到，矛头扎进侍卫身体的声音。

接着，矛就扎破布幔，直刺进来。

离秦王的胸膛很近，只有半寸！

再稍稍送前，秦王就要毙命。

秦王死死盯着面前的硕大矛头，幸好辇外侍卫拼命保护，围攻长空。长空一击不中，收矛撤出，又杀十人，伤数十人，如入无人之境，扬长而去。

秦王没有看到长空的人，但记住了这杆矛！

硕大矛头，简直是一场噩梦！

秦王想不到，自己会拿着它。他不禁抚摸着锐利矛刃，十年忧虑，竟一朝得脱！

这般凌厉杀器，能被无名夺下，真不知经过怎样一番激斗！

秦王握着矛头，缓缓抬头，隔着烛火看着无名。

秦王：「据寡人得报，你为狼孟县亭长，区区小吏，辖区不过十里，有何德何能，拿下刺客长空？」

秦王眼线耳目，遍布天下，无名的身份来历，当然早被查得一清二楚！

无名：「剑。」

秦王：「剑？」

无名：「是，快剑。」

无名声调，殊如变化，惜字如金，但秦王却听得痛快！剑客的话，就应像剑一般简洁。秦王不由豪情勃发了。

秦王：「好，寡人先与你饮尽此觥，再听你的快剑！」

说罢，秦王举觥，一气饮尽。对面无名，也遵命尽饮。

酒意上涌，无名被烛火映照的脸，冷酷中浮起一丝朦胧了。

因为长空杀人如麻，恶名昭著。

谁与长空相遇，若想活命，便许胜不许败。

之前十年，竟没有人胜过长空！

那是无名平生第一战！

也是惊心动魄的一战！


	3. 第三章  與長空一戰

動魄

漏天亭，雨潇潇。

瓦青青，雾萧索。

八座漏天亭，坐落于濛濛细雨之中，亭顶镂空，一方方青石板，便裸露在灰色光亮里。

利斧在石板凿出棋盘，十八颗鹅卵石黑白两色，置于盘上。

每颗棋子，都沾着水；每座亭中，都有棋客对弈。雨水滴落的细声，交错着棋子移行的清脆，最古朴的九步棋。

典雅，静谧。

雨滴，凝结在天井亭檐，摇摇欲坠，而杀气，似乎便隐藏在这水滴中。

一位身形瘦削的客人，背对众人，坐在当中亭子里。他穿着褐衫，用左手投子，一举一动，磊落不俗。

看不出有什么异样。

惟有他另一只手，藏在袖管里，垂在棋盘下。

对面棋客，身着红衣。

「啪哒」轻响，雨滴落下，在青石棋盘溅起水花。

褐衫客忽然抬头，朝红衣棋客微微一笑：「你已败！」

红衣棋客低头不语，已满头是汗。褐衫客微笑伸手，将棋局拂乱。突然，寒光一闪，一件东西不知如何翻出，压在褐衫客拂棋的左手上。

一把刀！

刀光一现，这棋馆中一阵骚乱，客人们纷纷离亭外逃。

除了褐衫客和握刀的红衣人，只有六名棋客没有逃，分踞六座亭中，将褐衫客退路卡住。

他们显然和红衣人是一拨，分着红、橙、黄、绿、青、蓝、紫七种颜色，对褐衫客虎视眈眈！

褐衫客左手被压，毫不介意，慢慢开口：「秦宫七大卫士！」

红衣卫士不敢松刀，低声威喝：「亮你右手！」

「你压我左手，为何却要看右手？」褐衫客大摇其头，显得不解。

红衣卫士：「验明正身。」

褐衫客又摇头，丝毫不生气：「不行。」

红衣卫士怒：「为何不行？」

褐衫客的目光落到被压左手上。

他微笑说：「要看右手，先问左手。」

说罢，褐衫客一动，左手竟如魅影一般，从刀下脱出。红衣卫士大惊，刀起欲击。

这一刀，比闪电都快！

眼看褐衫客将无处可避！

但褐衫客不避。

他去抓。

他左手钻过刀风之隙，抓住红衣卫士手腕，轻轻一扭。

刀变向。

红衣卫士怔住，他不能相信，明明是砍向褐衫客的一刀，怎么会调头插在自己腹中？

红衣卫士腹中插刀，脸色煞白了，他缓缓站起来，做一件事——

行礼。

他败了，就不再战！

但败了，必须向敌人表示尊敬。

这是武士的尊严！一个不懂得尊敬敌人的武士，跟逞勇乱斗的狂徒没什么区别，也不配做武士。

褐衫客淡淡受礼。红衣卫士忍重伤退下。另一名黄衣卫士起身，从旁边亭子过来，坐下，一言不发，先对褐衫客施礼，这是正式的挑战。

褐衫客淡淡地看。

礼毕，黄衣卫士一拍青石棋盘，棋盘受震，十八颗黑白鹅卵石激射而起，黄衣卫士手中，已多了一柄剑，利剑穿过飞起棋子，刺将过来。

他的剑，比上一人更快！

褐衫客身体后仰，避过这一剑。黄衣卫士一剑不中，第二剑又待刺出，但可惜已刺不出！

他面前多了一块石板。

厚厚立起的青石棋盘，被褐衫客掀起！

「嘭」的巨响，石板在黄衣卫士身上撞碎！

黄衣卫士怔住，慢慢吐出一口血！

黄衣卫士勉强对褐衫客行礼，站起，后退，这是他惟一还有力气做的事了！

黄衣卫士退到自己亭中，瘫软坐下。

褐衫客不看退下的黄衣卫士，他低着头，右手仍垂在袖中，但徒手力创两名卫士的左手，已从身后拾过了一杆矛。

一杆长长的矛，木杆铜刃，矛头也不大。

普通的矛。

系着一绺普通红缨。

矛横在那里，在褐衫客背后，在他左手中，但不知为何，这普通一矛，似乎仍有慑人魂魄之功！

矛属于人，人有魂魄。

慑人魂魄的不是矛，而是褐衫客。

因为，他是矛神！

什么东西经他一握，或许都能慑人！

他握着一杆长长普通的矛，坐着，在等。

他在等什么？

他在等别人来杀他吗？

刺神的悲哀

他们来杀他！

七名卫士，已被他重创两名，剩下的五人同时出手，从各个方位扑上！

他的亭子在中央，所以有四个人从前、后、左、右而来，算是东、南、西、北。

他们张开袍翼，像色彩斑斓的猛禽。

最后一名卫士，是从漏天亭镂空的天井垂直扑落，击他头顶。

这样即使他是鸟，也避无可避，插翅难逃。

他不逃。

他只横着矛。

他定定坐在那里。

连创前两名卫士时，他没有离座。现在他也不打算动。

他甚至不关心他们使什么兵器来袭击他。

他只知道三日前一进入秦国，就被他们盯上了。

他的名气实在太大。

十年来，他的画像挂在秦国每座城门口，从来不曾取下。

秦王用千金和千户侯的悬赏通缉他，因为十年了，他一直是要杀秦王的刺客！

想到这里，他有些悲哀。

然后，雨大了，

卫士们从前、后、左、右、头五个方位攻到了。

他举矛——

雨水噼噼啪啪，挟着雨水攻来的五件兵刃也像是风暴。

他举矛迎接风暴——

十年来他与秦国高手岂止百余战？这不过是普普通通的一战——

矛花耀眼，一团红缨在雨帘中出神入化，他不是矛神吗？

雨渐止，五名卫士退去——

其中一名，是被他用长矛从亭子天井挑飞出去的。

他把矛重新横回背后，用左手，战毕。

和前两名一样，后五名卫士也悉数重伤。

「我们败，请你杀！」其中一名卫士向他行礼，低沉说。

「我不杀，」他摇头，「长空平生要杀，惟秦王一人！」

「我们七人合力，竟不能迫你出右手？」那卫士嘶哑的声音有些失望。

长空还是慢慢地摇头。

他站起来，打算离去。

他去哪里？应该是深入秦国腹地，刺杀秦王！

可他起来的样子，有一点厌倦，也有一点悲哀！

不是最好的侠客，看不出他此刻的悲哀，七大卫士武功不够，所以看不出。

他的悲哀如下：

他是刺客，他只想杀一人，这人是秦王，可花十年，他仍杀不掉秦王；他非常努力，年年都来杀，年年都苦练武功；他的名气越来越大，可他竟然是一个名气虽大却始终未遂的刺客。

当刺客当到如此，难道不值得悲哀吗？  
他少年的时候，见过邻居一个光棍汉，光棍汉爱上了一个美貌少女，年年都去求爱，但每次都被拒，甚至连那少女的面都见不着，因为少女家人出于恐惧，索性把女儿藏起来；光棍汉继续努力求婚，名气也越来越大，结果被人叫做，花痴——

花痴虽痴，刺客也痴。

所以，身为刺痴，他怎么不能悲哀。

他慢慢地横矛，朝外面走，雨已经停了。

这时候，有人在后面对他说话。

听了这句话，悲哀的刺客、刺痴、刺神，被秦王悬赏捉拿的长空居然——

笑了。

動心

其实是好几句话，后面的人与长空对答。

后面的人，简称为后人。

过程如下：

长空准备离开，后面有声音：

「慢！」

长空听到，站住。

后人道：「你不能走。」

长空冷冷反问：「我为何不能走？」

后人道：「连伤七人，你已犯法。」

长空握住矛，慢慢转过身，

然后他就笑了——

他看到后面站着位貌不惊人的小吏，穿着黑衣服，提着把剑。

这位小吏，当然就是无名！

刚才还没有与七大卫士格杀时，长空就注意到这小吏。

没有什么能逃过长空眼睛，所有的棋客都逃了，只有这小吏和七大卫士没有逃。

长空猜测，有两种可能：一，这小吏是乔装的高手；二，这小吏腿软吓傻了。

长空是刺客，观察环境时一向心细。

现在他知道，小吏不像是假装的，因为小吏一本正经的样子，他很熟悉。他对秦国的上上下下都很熟悉，秦国最大的是秦王，最小的官吏，大概就是面前这种亭长。亭长管治安、诉讼。

长空笑道：「小小亭长，有何公干？」

无名也耐心重复：「你伤人犯法。」

长空问：「你知道我是谁？」

无名道：「我知道你是赵国人。」

长空道：「所以，我不归你管。」

无名说：「不，此处十里之内，均归我管。」

无名把「十里」两个字说得极认真、郑重，好像十里是很大的地盘。既然负责了这么大的地盘，当然要认真郑重了！

「十里？我长空纵横天下，行迹何止万里？」

长空这么说时，语调又有一些苍凉。他一生，确实在不停奔波。他勾起了心思，像在自言自语。

无名不听这种自言自语的废话。

无名是小吏，小吏总是急着办公。

小吏的同义词是实际，不听也不说废话。

所以，无名从后面亭子中走出。

无名握着剑，走近长空，但忽然却觉得不妥，看看两人之间的距离，后退，越退越后。长空给这小吏的举动搞得有些奇怪？

「你干什么？」长空问。

「拿你。」无名简洁地回答。

「为什么退来退去？」长空问。

「你矛法很厉害，」无名承认，「我第一次向你这种人出剑。」

无名承认归承认，但口气仍然很认真，像说抓长空一样认真。长空简直哭笑不得，认真是一种美德吗？长空从没有这样麻烦地跟人比过武。

长空并不反对认真，因为他本人其实也很认真，认真地杀了秦王十年。

所以，他可以等一等这认真的小吏，等这小吏送死！

旁边，重伤的七大卫士动弹不了，看着这小吏忙忙碌碌，不免苦笑。

「你退好了？」长空问。

「是。」无名答。

「好，你来拿我！」长空说。

「是。」无名说。

无名似乎在想，想这一剑该怎么出？

长空稳稳不动，他是矛神，他不会歧视也不会重视任何一个对手，因为不管谁  
攻过来，他只需出矛——

无名突然腾身，飞向长空。

无名出剑——

准确地说，他飞到半空了，才拔出剑刺去——

剑有呼啸声，刺耳；有夺目冷光，刺眼——

这刺耳、刺眼、刺不及防的一剑，刺向前面名动天下的刺客、刺神、刺痴——

长空看得有些痴——

因为这剑非常快，在刺神长空看来，都算很快的一剑了——

按旁边的七大卫士判断，这更是刺如雷火的一剑。

长空沉着单手转矛，以防——

来不及防，或者说只防到一半——

「嚓」的一声，快剑已把长空的矛头连杆切下。

长空非常冷静，用剩下的矛杆反打，打在无名的剑身上——

无名借力往后飞，飞回原处。

长空看看手中的空杆，扔掉，望着对面的无名，然后他又——

微微一笑。

動手

当一个人武功天下无敌，他最需要什么？

答案是朋友。

纯粹的朋友，或敌人式的朋友。

再武功无敌的人，也是人。只要是人，便需要有人理解，同人交流。

有时候这种交流层次低得惊人，比如说，两个绝顶高手在一起，两人津津乐道谈半个时辰，内容可能根本不是武功，而是一道菜怎么做：「喂，老兄，应该这样做！」一个对另一个说。谈话的层次越低，才显得越无芥蒂，才显得两人真正是朋友。

因为，做朋友是要有资格的。

只有把对方当成朋友，一个高手才肯屈尊同对方谈做菜。

只是这朋友的资格很难获得，因为高手都很骄傲。

长空就很骄傲。

他一向没有朋友。

因为他武功太高，没有人的武功使他动过心。

刚才他却动心了，为无名那一剑。

所以他笑笑，朝对面的无名——算起来，他已经是第二次对无名笑了！

第一次笑，是觉得无名可笑、好笑。

第二次笑，是喜欢的、朋友式的笑。

他说：「你的剑法很好。」

无名如实说：「只会这一剑。」

长空道：「这一剑已足够。」

长空言下之意是，一个人穷尽一生，只要能练好一剑，还有什么不满呢？

长空不动声色，看着无名，然后慢慢说：「我要走了。」

无名不回答。

无名知道长空话未说完。

「你们秦国发兵攻打我们赵国，」果然，长空接着说，「我要去杀秦王！」

无名不说话。

「若侥幸不死，」长空说，「我回来时再接你的快剑。」

无名看着自己的剑，说：「不，你已走不了了。」

长空仿佛也料到，等着无名往下说。

无名说：「现在，我必须杀你。」

无名声调平淡无奇，带有小吏的认真执着。

「你要杀秦王，便是秦贼！我身为秦人，不得不杀！」

长空定定瞧着无名，说：「好。」

然后长空就把右手从袖中伸出——

细细雨丝开始飘洒，无名和旁边的七大卫士都看到这只手，原来，这只手才是  
矛！威猛、硕大骇人的矛头套在拳头上，将手臂做矛杆。

「长空神矛，纵横天下——」一名重伤卫士忍不住说话。

「不错，一矛在手，天下无敌手！」长空道。

长空此时才亮出成名兵器！

的确没有什么手，能跟这只手相比！

这是天下最贵的一只手，价值千金千户侯。或者说最贵的一只矛。

不尽杀意，蓄于矛上！

滴答的雨，溅到这令人生怖的武器上，极其静！

无名平生头一战，便遇到矛神！

无名在想什么？

无名并没有觉得恐惧。他十年练剑，早已练掉了七情六欲，把自己练成了一把  
剑。剑会恐惧吗？不会。剑遇到强悍对手，只会兴奋地嗡鸣。

无名能察觉，自己手中的剑在嗡嗡颤动，跃跃欲试，渴望一战！

他努力不让剑太兴奋，他知道自己毫无实战经验，需要冷静和控制。

他还有一个奇怪的念头，长空刚才赞美他剑法的样子，很亲切，像朋友，无名  
甚至觉得，自己和长空已经是朋友！

但他只是想了一想，然后他朝着长空行礼——

行礼的举动，是无名从七大卫士那里学来的。

长空对他回礼。

长空的眼睛发亮，像喜欢这豪情一战！

旁边重伤的七大卫士眼睛也发亮，因为万一这不起眼的亭长能把刺客拿下呢？

无名行完礼，他的身上便有杀气！

无名将剑压至腹，慢慢举剑，那是普普通通的一把剑，但旁人无从预料这一剑的力量！长空也将右手缓缓抬起，对准无名，有矛的锐利，拳的凶狠！

细雨无痕，斜斜飘落棋馆，从亭顶投下的灰白光柱，像被凝固一样。

矛尖、剑锋遥遥相对，一边是赵国豪迈刺客，一边是秦国郑重男儿！

然而，没有人动。

双方都在等着双方先动。

七大卫士躺在一旁，不敢呼吸，目睹着这场决斗！

不知道过了多久，寂静中，只有亭顶滴落的水响，扰人心魄。

胜负便决定在动的一刻！

一滴雨，滑下亭檐，长空的矛尖，忽然不引人注目地动了一下。于是，无名也动了！

无名一动，便快若脱兔，整个人和剑都腾空而起，向长空发出一击。

剑鞘在空中脱出，快剑闪亮。

仍然是飞快一剑，他只会这一剑。

他已使足力气，不是擒拿，而是杀戮！

精准、凶猛、搏命、石破天惊的一击！

没有人能阻挡这一击，除非跟无名同归于尽！

长空甚至无法选择同归于尽！一眨眼，无名的人和剑已凌空攻到长空眼前，长空右手一屈，矛尖凶狠刺出。长空飞快刺出三下，可无名的剑太快，长空三下都刺空，「刷」地一声，剑光闪动。

快到血都没有溅！

快到那滴雨尚未落地！

无名已将长空右手连矛头齐肘切下，它才「咚」地在石板上溅开。

这，便是无名的快剑！


	4. 第四章 第二個故事之人在他鄉

距王十步

偌大、黑色的宫殿寂静异常，只有烛火悄悄燃烧。

无名与秦王相对二十步而坐，无名讲完了第一个故事。

讲完了，就沉默。

秦王面前方盒中，长空神矛已被砍下，再不能暴起伤人，可炫目惊心的格斗，  
仿佛还绕梁余耳。秦王微微闭目，似乎沉醉于无名的描述里。

烛火纹丝不动。

秦王轻叹一声：「好快的剑！」

无名不说话。

秦王又道：「寡人现在明白，你那日为何断长空之臂，而不杀其人了。」

无名与长空激战经过，七大卫士当然回来向秦王禀报过。

秦王的意思是：无名断长空之臂而不取其命，是惺惺相惜，是对朋友之敬。

也可以有另一种说法：长空人矛合一，右臂一断，便神功被废，生不如死，这种杀他一臂的做法，比杀他的人还残忍！

但无论如何，长空已不再对秦王是威胁，这是最关键的。

所以秦王不再追问下去，无名也无需解释。

秦王看看那放回盒中的神矛，又感叹说：「寡人自恃对秦国一草一木都了如指掌，却不知狼孟县内，居然有你这样的人材，寡人枉为秦国之君了。」

无名不做声。

秦王一招手，老宦官如魅影般凑上。

秦王看着面前第二、第三只长盒。

两只长盒，一大一小，略有不同。

秦王低沉：「宣我法令！」

老宦官高声宣读：「秦王法令，刺客残剑及刺客飞雪，一贯联合行刺，有诛杀残剑飞雪中任何一人者，赏万金，封五千户侯，再上殿十步，与王对饮！」

秦王道：「赏！」

宦官们无声地猫腰上，将几案抬前十步，而坐垫也换成了黑色。黑色，是秦国对功臣的最高敬意，而两旁的赏赐，也增加十倍，耀眼的铜锭堆积如山，流光溢彩，在黑色大殿里更显出富贵庄严。新的酒觥换上。无名上前十步，沉稳入座。

他距秦王十步。

老宦官收起第一只盒子，小心替秦王打开后两只，请秦王验看。

啪啪两声轻响，第二盒内，黑不可测，沉若深渊，而第三只盒里，却有雪白反光逼出。

秦王伸手，将双剑取出。

残剑阔大黝黑，沉重无比，剑头断去，故谓残剑，然则半柄断剑，却凛然有王者之风。

飞雪剑则相反，剑身雪白，细长柔软，妖娆中透出刚烈与锋利。

饶是威震海内的君王，见到这两柄寒霜般的利器，也不禁动容。

秦王道：「残剑飞雪，天下一绝！」

一厚一薄、一重一轻、一黑一白截然不同的名剑摆在秦王掌中，令人不禁遐想，两柄让秦王寝食难安，不安程度更甚于长空神矛的利剑主人，究竟是何模样？

秦王隔着烛火，看住无名。

烛火映照无名，脸上仍然是忍者表情，没有任何多余东西。

「你可明白寡人法令？」

「残剑飞雪，强在双剑联手。」  
「不错，三年前，残剑飞雪攻入宫中，三千卫骑，竟不能挡！」秦王缓缓感慨，  
「寡人此伤，便是飞雪所赐，若非残剑一剑稍慢，寡人早已身首异处！」

说着，秦王朝无名转动脖颈，借助烛光，可看到秦王颈部一道深深的伤痕，当年刺杀惊险，历历在目！

因为以长空之勇，年年来袭，矛尖只近到秦王胸前半寸；而飞雪这一剑，创伤  
之深，三年难平，难怪秦王要提高悬赏了！

不仅如此——

秦王继续说：「故寡人不得不将大殿，从此清扫一空，使刺客再无处藏身！」

黑色大殿，平滑如镜，无多余一物，原来是秦王曾被袭击过的缘故！

无名这才知道。

秦王盯着无名，声音突然一沉：「你的剑，竟能快过残剑飞雪的双剑合璧？」

「臣不能。」

无名回答，不假思索。

大殿里，极安静，秦王目光锁住无名！

良久，秦王缓缓道：「寡人相信你，你果然不说假话。若双剑合璧，天下再没有人能胜过！」

无名安静不动。

他不仅胜了，而且把两把剑都带回来。

秦王好奇又打量这沉默的剑客，因为在无名沉默背后，必隐藏着另一段更惊心动魄的厮杀！

秦王问：「那你如何取胜？」

酒觥轻响，无名揭开盖，慢慢饮酒，每个动作，都冷酷精确。秦王没有惊扰，  
无名放下酒觥，眼中又浮出朦胧与痛苦，仿佛有轻轻的风吹过。

无名慢慢答：「利用双剑不合。」

人在他鄉

无名开始给秦王讲述第二个故事。

关于他怎么消灭残剑飞雪的故事。

风声呼啸，人在他乡！

他已经换掉秦国黑色小吏服，穿上了赵国装束。

他来到赵国，因为天下三个最好的刺客：长空、残剑、飞雪都是赵国人。他已经消灭头一个，现在要对付后两人。

十年练剑，是想为秦国、为秦王消灭刺客！

练剑的时候，他一次次将剑刺出，刺向的是想像中的敌人，因为他从没有见过三个刺客的模样！

但与长空一战，他头一次感到刺客是有血肉的！

他平平快剑斩落，切下长空以手为矛的右臂！

连肘切下的右胳膊，套着令天下震慑的神矛，落到地上，肘部慢慢渗出血。

长空脸不变色，不看地上的胳膊，只看无名。

「你的剑法很好！」长空慢慢说。

无名一剑成功，已经退开。

长空又说：「或许，比飞雪、残剑的剑法都好！」

说罢，长空便负着剩下的左手，一路高歌，慨然而去。

有歌曰：「断余臂兮，余心伤悲！余心悲兮，事不复成！事不成兮人将逝，王兮王兮奈我何？」

歌声很豪迈，也很苍凉！

歌的意思是：手臂被断，刺秦之事将不复成，他一生以刺秦为己任，如今矛已废，梦已散，他的人将不再现于江湖，从此销声匿迹，但将销声匿迹之际，他仍最后壮怀激烈，即使秦王在此，也不能奈何于他！

无名默默持剑，任长空而去。

他不出剑，旁边重伤的七名卫士也无法阻拦长空。

歌渐远。

无名心有戚戚，被长空的惨烈一败所感！

他是冷血剑客，却敬重于对手的慷慨悲歌！

接下来的事情便简单：他将长空的铜矛从断臂上取下，将断臂掩埋。他做惯小吏，所以干这些琐事很严谨麻利。干完，他向七大卫士辞别。七大卫士很惊讶，因为他竟不愿和他们回去见秦王领赏？

无名没有告诉他们，他将要做的事。

他心里知道，除了长空，还有另两名刺客！

他练剑以来，一直将长空、残剑、飞雪设为大敌。如今剑已出，破一人；剑如发动，便势不能歇！他一直秘密收集着关于长空、残剑、飞雪的点滴消息。他在出剑之前，需要仔细了解敌人！

如今，他收集的消息中，又多了重要一条。

长空的铜矛底端，刻着一个小小的字：

临。

临是一个城。

一个赵国小城。

一般人都不晓得，但无名却知道。

他立即将这个字与已经掌握的消息相联系。于是他默默出发，带着剑，背着装有长空铜矛的漆盒，并乔装打扮，装成赵人。

他到达了临。

他站在临城巷中，这城池实在很小，连像样的城墙都没有！

家家户户，一片死寂，破布残絮在风中飞旋，游移在街道。

四处屋门紧闭，不见任何痕迹！

正如长空所说，秦国即将攻赵，战争将爆发，所以百姓都已逃散。

无名目光往前，落到一座高台突起的建筑上。白色馆门，用篆体写着一个巨大的「书」字，那是一座书馆，授人书法。

无名知道，这里是刺客残剑与飞雪的所在了！

殘劍傳說

红色，强烈、动荡的红！与无名见惯的秦国黑色调不同。墙上悬挂着各式小篆书体和毛笔，古色古香。檀香在燃烧，缭绕的烟雾与墨迹的芳香相混合，有一种独特、扑朔的气息。

无名进了书馆。

他有些意外，战争在即，馆中三百弟子，竟无一人撤退。与城中凄清、压抑、  
荒凉的气氛不同，这里挥毫练习的气氛却甚为浓烈！

无名求见老馆主。

无名伏在草席上，深深行礼。老馆主须发皆白，眼睛微闭，端坐在几案前，像看不见。

无名起身跪坐，又将一方玉璧缓缓置于几案上，是为礼。

老馆主漠然发问：「兵祸之时，旁人避恐不及，客人为何此时前来？你是何人？」

无名说：「在下赵国易县人，先父临终留下遗愿，求贵馆一幅字。」

老馆主说：「客人竟不怕秦国大军，想陪书馆玉石俱焚？」

老馆主不看无名，异常冷淡，无名却愈谦恭。

无名说：「先父遗愿，不敢有违。」

说着，无名又深深俯下身。老馆主终于叹息！

老馆主说：「今日，是书馆最后一日了！求何人之字？」

无名抬头。

无名说：「求高山先生！」

无名知道，残剑与飞雪平素化名高山流水。

老馆主唤来一名弟子，让弟子带无名去见高山先生。

书馆的格局很复杂：四周有长长红色的走廊，走廊旁是一间间悬挂竹篾门帘的书室，当中是巨大的空间，摆着数百张几案，三百名红衣弟子正端跪持笔，在安静练习。

无名从走廊穿过时，冷酷的他，心中居然有一丝紧张。

因为他已深入敌穴，逼近大敌！

十年来，他已听过太多残剑和飞雪的事情，尤其是残剑。

刺客残剑，使的是一柄剑，人叫残剑，剑也叫残剑。

残剑的剑法，据说已震烁古今，剑人合一！

他虽被天下刺客所推崇，但更为天下剑客所景仰。

一个人如果不知道残剑，那他就肯定不配当剑客。

战国大乱，是盛产剑客的时代——三人行，其中至少有一名剑客。

但若三名剑客同行，他们必然谈论残剑。

谈论什么——谈残剑的成长、他剑法的悟成，自然还有那柄传奇之剑！

因此无名知道残剑许多事，知道残剑许多特别痴迷——

如果说，名气略逊于残剑的大刺客长空是刺神、矛神、刺痴，那残剑不仅同样是刺神、剑神、刺痴——还是剑痴、情痴、书痴。

书痴，是残剑酷爱书法。

人们都说，残剑的剑法是从一套书法中悟出。

所以，他的剑法才与众不同，难以模仿，难以捉摸，难以击败——

所以，残剑才会栖身在这家书馆，所以，无名若想击败残剑，才必须来这里求字，先看看残剑书法即剑法中的奥妙！

續殘劍傳說

赵国多侠客，英雄出少年。

残剑是赵国人。

无名掌握的残剑材料如下：

残剑与秦王同年同月生，一个是秦国的王，一个是赵国最杰出的侠客。

侠客的概念很宽泛，匆匆人生，犹如过客，但若精于一行，过客便可成为剑客，刺客，比如长空化手为矛，十年谋刺秦王，便是刺客中之一代枭杰，是大刺客！

而残剑不仅是剑客、刺客，更是侠客。

侠客包含了剑客与刺客的内容。

也就是说，一个人或许能成为大刺客、大剑客，但却未必算得上侠客。

什么是侠客？路见不平，拔剑相助，行侠仗义？

有两种侠：游侠和死士。

游侠就是居无定所的侠，无家无国，浪迹天涯，沿途就路见不平拔剑相助行侠仗义，所谓行侠仗义，多为除恶扬善劫富济贫之类，这类侠客很豪放，也很不羁浪漫。

就像夜空中的流星，如果社会黑暗，他们掠过时的光芒会很醒目。

游侠最大的特点是，他们选择这种生涯，更多为自己的快乐，流浪就是诱惑，  
是人生的最大快乐，至于途中行侠仗义，是快乐中的一种点缀，他们是无政府主义者，不能对他们要求过多。

另一种侠，死士，则不一样：

死士是恒星。

死士永远坚守，默默发光。

这光也许不强，但只要他们不死，便一直会在原地坚忍不熄！

这光是一种理念。

所谓为国家、为天下、为正义！

有时候，正义会超过国家的局限，这是为侠之大者！

大侠！

战国时代，国家纷争，侠客便也辈出，涉足到国家争斗中。

战国七雄，秦、赵、韩、魏、燕、齐、楚。除秦之外，赵、魏、齐、楚四国较强。

这四个国家除了军队，还用贵族做领袖，各结成四个小集团，与秦国抗衡。

赵有平原君，是赵王弟弟，门下有门客四千；

魏有信陵君，是魏王弟弟，门下有门客三千；

齐有孟尝君，是大贵族，门下有门客三千；

楚有春申君，是大贵族，门下有门客三千；

与四个集团对抗的是吕不韦集团，吕不韦任秦国相国后，也竭力招揽人才，给予优厚款待，终于也有门客三千人。

门客集团中，包罗万象，什么人都有，小偷、力士、会学鸡叫的、能写文章的、巧言善辩的，擅做间谍的。因为各国战争，残忍肮脏血腥，不择手段，当然什么才能都需要。

当然也包括——侠客！

堪为死士的侠客！

公元前二六零年，秦国派出大将白起攻打赵国，在长平大破赵军，坑杀赵国投降士兵四十五万。

秦国与赵国相邻，两国战争通常都非常惨烈。公元前二五七年，秦国大军又包围赵国首都邯郸，赵国危在旦夕，即将毁灭！

于是，各个集团中的侠客纷纷出动，援手救赵！

他们要阻止这场血腥战争！

赵国的侠客叫毛遂，他给后人留下了一个叫「毛遂自荐」的成语，侠客辈出，  
那时的成语也辈出。

魏国的侠客叫侯嬴，是一个普通看门人。

侯嬴有一个朋友叫朱亥，是一个杀猪的。

但侯嬴和朱亥，是当时最好的侠客。

侯嬴有一柄剑，沉重黝黑，剑头折断，曾饮无数敌血，色泽暗若深渊，威然有山岳之风！

后来这柄剑名气极大——

俠客行

后人有一首诗，赞美侯嬴与朱亥，诗的题目就叫：《侠客行》。

诗如下：

赵客缦胡缨，吴钩霜雪明。银鞍照白马，飒沓如流星。  
十步杀一人，千里不留行。事了拂衣去，深藏身与名。  
闲过信陵饮，脱剑膝前横。将炙啖朱亥，持觞劝侯嬴。  
三杯吐然诺，五岳倒为轻。眼花耳热后，意气素霓生。  
救赵挥金槌，邯郸先震惊。千秋二壮士，煊赫大梁城。  
纵死侠骨香，不惭世上英。谁能书阁下，白首太玄经。

侯嬴已经很老了。

他已经七十岁，他曾经是一名游侠，带着一柄剑，四处飘泊，藉藉无名。他没有名气，是因为他恪守游侠的信念，除暴安良，从不留名。他杀过许多人，经历过许多恶斗。他的剑在一次激战中拼断，他终于对游侠的生涯厌倦，在老年彻底隐姓埋名，回魏国首都，做了东城夷门看门人。

老人很安静，只偶尔静静地抚摸断剑，因为他做了一辈子侠，却觉得未得到侠的真谛。

他需要安静，领悟。

但有人不愿让他安静——

魏国的门客集团首领：信陵君。

信陵君是一个搞政治的，需要各种人材。信陵君手下已经有三千门客，但门客中居然没有一个像样的侠客。信陵君打听到侯嬴是侠客，便亲自登门拜访。

信陵君带去很多财物，但侯嬴不接受。

「士为知己者死，但不会为财物死。」侯嬴说。

真正的侠客也叫士，士是一种精神。  
精神无价。

信陵君于是再大宴宾客，待客人们坐定后，坐马车去请侯嬴。信陵君空出马车左边尊贵的位置，侯嬴冷冷上车，信陵君愈发恭敬。侯嬴说：「我有个朋友在街上屠坊里，想委屈您的马车，让我去看看他。」信陵君亲自驾车，到了屠坊，侯嬴下车去见朱亥，去了很久。信陵君一直持缰耐心等候。

侯嬴出来说：「我去访问的屠夫朱亥，是一个死士啊！只是不被人了解，所以才隐居在屠坊里。」

不久，秦国和赵国爆发战争，秦国坑杀赵国降卒四十五万，包围赵国首都邯郸。

赵国集团领袖平原君向信陵君求救。

那是惊心动魄的时刻，平原君先带门客毛遂去楚国求救，毛遂挺剑而出，胁迫楚王，楚王同意出兵救赵。但秦军势大，仅有楚军增援还不够，所以平原君希望信陵君也帮忙。

信陵君没有军队，只有三千门客。

但信陵君很重朋友，他是平原君的朋友。信陵君于是凑起一百多辆马车，带上愿意赴死的门客一同上车，准备去与秦军死战。

信陵君向侯嬴辞行，侯嬴说：「公子，您去吧，我已经老了。」

信陵君走了几里路，觉得心里不痛快，自言自语：「我对先生够周到了，天下没有谁不知道，现在我要去死，他竟没有话告诉我？」信陵君越想越不对头，又调转马车回头。

侯嬴看到信陵君，微微一笑说：「我知道您会回来的。」

侯羸于是道：「您一直努力与我结交，我却对您冷淡，这是因为士为知己者死，但人生知己难求，需要心意相通。现在您不惜性命，愿去救赵，既为您的朋友平原君，也为拯救赵国百姓。我觉得您做到这些，可谓是我的知己了！我愿为您献策。」

侯嬴于是献策——

侯嬴说：调动军队，需要兵符，而魏国兵符放在魏王寝宫中，信陵君为何不派人设法把兵符盗出呢？有了兵符指挥军队，才能真正解赵之围。

信陵君点头称是。

侯嬴又说——「我知道魏国军队在外，君命可以不受，有了兵符，将军未必把军队交给您，所以，我可让我的朋友朱亥陪您去，这件事很危险，但朱亥一定会做！」

信陵君表示感谢。

侯嬴最后说：「我一生行侠，到现在才知道，真正的侠者，是应救大众于战乱水火，可惜我已经老了，等您和朱亥走了，我只能为你们最后做一件事！」

信陵君依计设法盗出兵符，与朱亥一同到达魏国兵营。

果然如侯嬴预料，将军见了兵符，仍拒绝交出兵权。

朱亥从袖中亮出兵器，一件重达四十斤的铁椎，冒死击杀将军！

朱亥一生，只出过这一次椎，但这一椎，将拯救赵国一个国家！

信陵君与朱亥夺得军队指挥权，这时传来侯嬴的消息：

侯嬴自杀！

信陵君与朱亥望着大梁方向恸哭！

因为他们知道侯嬴是为激励他们斗志而死！

侯嬴把他们看做朋友，士为知己者死！

这一死，是为侠者称谓，是为救民于兵祸！

哪怕于拯救行动有一丁点激励的作用，侯嬴也不惜献出生命！

他甚至不是赵国人，却为救赵国而死！

烜赫大梁城。

纵死侠骨香！

信陵君与朱亥含泪挥兵，直奔赵国，面对数十万秦军，终解赵国之围。秦军主动退却，无数生命避免涂炭！

侯嬴生前佩剑，后来被辗转带到赵国，直到——一名英俊的年轻人接过了它。

殘劍行

侠是什么？

侠是精神，是一种传统。不是血统。

血统极不可靠，老子英雄，儿子未必好汉。那些王朝更迭便充分证明这一点。

当然也有例外，血统与传统结合之佼佼者，有如秦王，秦王得自于父亲吕不韦的精明强悍隐忍血统，并发扬光大，可谓青出于蓝而胜于蓝。但秦王之所以滋生出睥睨天下的傲气，多半还是来自于王室传统。

由此可见传统力量。

无名知道，他将要对付的残剑，身上背负着侠的传统。

所以无名当然要仔细研究残剑的成长史了！

这不困难，残剑的故事，四处被人们传说。

无名听说，残剑的剑术与兵器，都是有来历的——

那是残剑十几岁的时候，在赵国寻访高手，想得到剑术真传。那时候，与四大集团聚合侠客勇斗秦国的时代已不一样。落水流花，风流已逝，四大集团的领袖信陵君、平原君、孟尝君、春申君都已不在人世，不同的只是秦国更强，六国更弱，在秦国的重压下喘息。

一日，残剑走进一座荒废的园子，据说里面住着一位终日酗酒的老人。

残剑经过院子，看见地上有一个大铁椎，椎上生满锈，但很重，足有四十斤。

残剑熟知前辈英烈的故事，椎的主人，叫朱亥。

朱亥疾病缠身，已经很老。当年，朱亥与信陵君夺下魏国军队，驰援救赵，破秦军邯郸合围后，因触怒魏王，信陵君和朱亥都不能回魏国，便在赵国住下。十年后，秦国攻打魏国，魏王敌不过秦军，终于派使臣来请回信陵君，但朱亥恰染恶疾，便继续留在赵国。

一生惟出一椎的朱亥，在少年残剑眼中却是不折不扣的侠。

少年残剑与朱亥成了朋友。

几年后，朱亥病重不治，临终前留给残剑两件礼物：

第一件，是一柄断剑，朱亥朋友侯嬴昔日用此剑行走江湖，最后又用此剑自杀，并派人将剑送至军营，激励信陵君与朱亥为救天下忘死一搏！

第二件，乃是侯嬴写下的一幅字，据说文章题目叫《天下论》，开篇一句是：  
「士不可以不弘毅，任重而道远；士为知己者死，担天下之兴亡……」

人们都说，侯嬴将一套绝世剑法藏于字中，因为书法剑术同源同理，都靠手腕之力，与胸中浩然之气。

人们还说，残剑每日临摹那幅书法，苦苦揣摩其中剑意，渐渐便成为赵国的书法与剑术名家。

残剑二十岁了。

那一年，残剑青春年少，玉树临风，谈论天下时策，雄辩风雅，如高屋建瓴，  
连赵王都把他视为国士，不时召进宫中聆询与诸国应对之策。假以时日，他本可以凭才智受封，成为一个如信陵君平原君般富贵的人物，但当年，秦国攻赵，赵军孱弱，赵王也孱弱，赵王竟答应秦国，割让边境四座城池给秦国。消息传出，四城军民痛哭，决心死守，誓不离赵。

秦军围攻四城，赵王拒不发兵增援，任四城被攻。

残剑于是仗剑，在王宫门外痛哭，求见赵王。

残剑哭了一天一夜，王宫终于打开，赵王纳见。

残剑从王宫出来，仰天长哭一声，吐了一口血！

他被赵王拒绝。

但他不再哭！

他要凭一己之力，拯救四城军民！  
他是一介寒士，不可能像当年侯嬴、信陵君、朱亥一般盗取军队，想要让秦军退兵，惟有做一件事——刺杀秦王！秦王若毙，秦国必然震动，撤回军队。

残剑于是孤身驾车，穿行数百里，深入秦国都城。

仗剑孤行，只为一件事，救百姓性命！

他在秦宫遇守卫恶战，杀百余人，负伤六处，可惜秦王防备严密，终不得刺。

他又单车突围，再行数百里，赶回赵国被围四城，要以手中之剑，与守城军士百姓共存亡！

四城之围，持续三月，最后一战，残剑战成血人，手中的剑又拼断一截！

当年这柄剑在侯嬴手中，只断剑尖，如今半截断去，真正成了名副其实的残剑！

惜乎城还是被破，残剑与十几人侥幸杀出。那一年，残剑的剑法尚未大成，但孤身飞车，刺杀秦王，来回千里救援，已使他的人和剑名声大震！二十岁此战，使残剑被人视为大侠！但残剑从此也选择了另一道路，那便是：刺客。

他不能依赖孱弱的赵王，事实上他已与赵王决裂。

他要不屈不挠地刺杀秦王，以阻止秦国向赵国的扩张！

这一点，他与另一名赵国有名的刺客长空颇为相似。

好些年，残剑刺杀的功效不如长空。

长空趁秦王出巡，尚且一矛刺入辇内，离秦王胸口只有半寸，残剑连连行刺，  
却没能近过秦王身。残剑知道，这是剑法未臻化境的缘故，所以他继续苦悟侯嬴传下的书法《天下论》，以期悟出前辈的绝世剑术。

于是，就到了人们最津津乐道的一幕了。

一天冬天，残剑深入秦国行刺不遂，身负重创，退回赵国境内。

他又急又恼，深深自责，便持剑立于旷野，发誓要悟通残剑剑法！

那是一个安静的雪夜，漫天飞雪，洁白无垠，残剑的头、身、剑都蒙上了一层白。

雪在他的脸上静静融化。

雪很恣肆，雪贴着他皮肤时，居然有一点热！

然后，一把剑突然向他刺来！

像一片美丽、泼辣、晶莹的雪花！剑也盈盈，人也盈盈！

这一剑刺向他的落寞！

这一剑将使他不再落寞！

这一剑却使他后来更加落寞！

这把剑，天下人都知道，尤其是使剑的年轻女子！

——当然是飞雪剑了！

殘劍不行？

能在飞雪剑下死，做鬼也风流——

江湖上轻薄一点的年轻剑客都这么说。

迎风弄剑，喉咙贴着锋刃行走，若无大志的剑客，内心大多渴望着风流。

剑客的风流幻想与常人不一样，他们使剑，所以希望风流的对象懂得他们的剑。

若那个女子本身也使剑就好了。

可惜，会使剑的女子少之又少。

少数几个会使剑的，通常长得五大三粗，声音嗄哑。谁说行走江湖容易？风餐露宿，日晒雨打，会使女子的皮肤粗糙，有的甚至长出小胡须。

然而，就有那么一个使剑的女子——她不仅长得好，比赵王的嫔妃都好看，她皮肤雪白，如雪花、如凝脂。

她还会使剑，有人说，她的剑法在赵国不是第一，也是第二。

因为她是名门之后，她父亲赵震，本是赵国大将，是剑术名家。

她叫飞雪，剑也叫飞雪剑。

没有几个剑客能真正见过飞雪，但正因为很少人见过，关于飞雪的传言却日炽，归纳起来，大约有如下几条：

一，她不仅美，而且风流，她喜欢跟人挑战，尤其看到使剑的好手，更喜欢跟对方决一高下。

二，她行踪诡秘，陪同她的只有一个老仆，是她父亲赵震当年留下的。

三，请注意了——对飞雪抱有幻想的剑客们——这条很重要：赵震在飞雪年幼  
时率赵军抗秦，被围惨烈战死，所以飞雪立誓，谁若想和她成为伴侣，必须先和她一块杀掉秦王。也就是说，秦王不除，父仇不报，她不嫁。（去杀秦王，开玩笑吗？秦王那时高手如云，很可能还没一亲飞雪芳泽，便折送了性命！这一条使不少年轻剑客听了打退堂鼓。）

自然愿意陪飞雪赴死的人也不在少数。他们说，飞雪之所以喜欢挑战剑客，正是她择偶及选择行刺伙伴的方式。那些年，经常能看到年轻剑客特意在大道通衢练剑，同时朝路上张望，以期能与飞雪一遇。

没有人能遇上，他们忽略了一点，飞雪既然是刺客，就习惯昼伏夜行。

所以残剑就遇上了。

那是一个雪夜。

飞雪既然名字叫雪，便喜欢踏雪而行——听上去很浪漫，但如果，这个美丽、  
泼辣、剑术惊人的女子就喜欢浪漫呢——

据说，飞雪看雪地里站着一个黑乎乎的人，攥着把黑乎乎的剑，剑断了一半，  
模样奇怪。那人练功正到酣处，冒出热气，融化身上积雪。飞雪知道对方是剑术高手，便忍不住一试！

她朝他刺出一剑！

一剑刺出，万点雪花，雪不迷人人自迷，剑不多情人多情。

没有人目睹残剑与飞雪的一战，但天下人都知道——飞雪从此对残剑入迷，对残剑动情。

残剑符合飞雪的每一条标准：

一，他剑术极好，在赵国不是第二，就是第一，很可能是第一。

二，他是刺客，残剑想杀的人和飞雪一样是秦王。

三，他还很英俊，这重要吗？对一个女子来说，当然重要！

还能有什么评论？只有四个字：天作之合。

其他年轻剑客怎么反应？只有嫉妒、羡慕！

——残剑实现了年轻剑客们的幻想，他得到了最美剑术也最好的女子为伴。  
——残剑还改变了刺客这个行业的性质。刺客通常是寂寞、孤独的，如刺客长空，默默独行，年年徒归，但残剑有佳人陪伴，刺秦反而成了一件乐事，可以年复一年，刺复其刺，其乐融融，其乐无穷！

因此，残剑被飞雪改变。

据说，残剑原来是剑痴、刺痴、书痴，他的剑法从书法中脱胎，但这时他又多了一痴：

情痴！

残剑对飞雪情也痴，传说他为飞雪发过许多誓，比如非飞雪不娶，谁若伤飞雪一毫，他必杀谁等等。

残剑惟有一点没变——

杀秦王之志！当然这无须改变。

人们又说，残剑与飞雪为伴后，不断携手去秦国刺杀秦王，刺客残剑与飞雪的名气于是越来越大。

残剑继续从书法悟剑，终于悟出一套威力巨大的剑法！

这剑法若单独使，已天下无敌！但还有一重妙处，能与飞雪剑法配合妙到毫巅，使原有威力增加十倍！

比天下无敌更厉害十倍，那是怎样厉害？没有人能说出，也许秦王能说出！因为双剑合璧，正是为杀秦王而练！

剑法练成，是三年前的事。

残剑与飞雪即刻进入秦国，潜入王宫。

秦王防范严密，他俩被卫队发觉，两人索性放剑一搏，攻向大殿！三千黑甲精兵，只为阻住他俩一黑一白两柄剑。但双剑威力为亘古未有，竟杀出血路，冲入大殿。秦王被迫也赤膊仗剑与双剑斗。

秦王赤膊，是因长袖被扯下。秦王几乎被杀，脖颈被重创一剑！这一役，秦王虽侥幸逃得性命，但残剑与飞雪的刺客之名，却远震六国，盛极一时，连原来的刺客首领长空也望尘莫及！

但此后，发生了非常奇怪的事。

停止了！

残剑与飞雪居然停止行刺了！

整整三年，刺客残剑与飞雪销声匿迹，再不入秦国。

没有人能够解释这为什么？

相关人士，都会有各自的解释——

秦国卫士的解释最流行，他们说，三年前行刺，残剑仍差最后一剑，所以残剑一定和飞雪在秘密练剑。这非常可怕！因为沉默的刺客远比活跃的刺客更为可怕，沉默的残剑飞雪比活跃的长空更加危险。三年不刺，不刺则已，一刺惊人！等残剑和飞雪再度行刺，那一定是最最可怕的一刺！

秦王大概也这样想。

无名心中持同样想法。

无名当然不相信，残剑不出动行刺，是他不行了。

残剑如果在练剑，那残剑一定就在练字——

残剑的剑也危险，字也很危险。

剑在字中，字即是剑。

所以，无名打算隐瞒身份，对残剑说——  
請寫一個字，行不行？

三年可以改变一个人很多！

曾经有一个楚国人伍子胥，要过关没有通行证，结果一夜间就愁白了头！

何况三年？

无名的第一印象是，对手已经奇怪消沉，不像一个侠客了！

充其量只算剑客。

无名已经进到高山先生书室，高山先生便是：残剑！

残剑的眼神很忧郁。

残剑是一名生模样，满面病容。他穿的红色袍子，虽然很干净，但却很敝旧，  
有一股落拓之气。他的病应该很重了。他佝偻身体，不时咳嗽着。总之，残剑给无名的印象与传说的完全不同，不见风流。惟一能证明他大剑客身份的，是他的眼。

那双眼，敏锐中有寡欢，深邃中有落寞。

仿佛只需一眼，便能将来人看穿。

可他那么落寞，却对无名看也不看。

他淡淡看着别处，似乎若有所思。

无名恭敬地对残剑行礼，这是个三面围起的隔间，墙由薄薄细竹编成。几案上，铺着一幅精美白帛，另有笔架、砚台和清水。一副浅竹筐盛着的沙盘从屋顶吊下，盘上搁着短截芦苇同一片竹篾。

无名看了看，不明白沙盘和竹篾做何用？

但无名没有多管，他需要观察对手。

残剑身边，立着一位眉清目秀的丫鬟。

无名也不多看丫鬟，行完礼，无名跪坐在对面，默默看残剑。

残剑出了很久神，终于像察觉到来人，说话的声音很枯干，很慢：「何以此时求字？」

无名郑重答：「先生书法，名扬海内，平素求之不得，今日正是机会。」

残剑慢慢问：「求何字？」

无名盯着对方：「剑。」

残剑避开无名目光，却将眼神投向无名腰中佩剑，淡淡开口：

「客人模样，是爱剑之人？」

无名不答。

残剑神态依旧淡泊，对来者像不经意，过了片刻，才自沉吟：

「若写‘剑’字，则需上好朱砂。」

丫鬟一旁说话：「主人，此屋无朱砂。」

残剑慢慢说：「馆中流水先生处有，如月，向流水先生借。」

无名于是知道丫鬟叫如月。

流水先生，自然是飞雪化名。

无名不动声色，听这主仆间的对话。

丫鬟如月拒不从命，颇为倔强，她对残剑抗议道：

「主人莫非忘了，流水先生与主人已三年无话，去也无用！」

无名心中一动：三年无话？

无名更加用心，仔细地听。  
残剑和如月居然都不在乎有人在听，似乎流水先生那边，比这里的客人无名远为重要。残剑轻轻对如月叹息：「你去便是。」

如月动身，样子极勉强。

外面，是可容纳众人的大间。隔着竹墙缝隙，无名看到三百名弟子坐成阵势，  
正悬腕练字。三百人凝神定气，静默中有庄重的气势。

——无名看到，如月从走廊绕到对面，停在一间书室外。

——无名看到，如月很快便回来，发鬓湿漉，含着泪，像受了辱！

残剑见怪不怪，再叹息，对无名表示歉疚：「客人请稍候！」

残剑亲自动身，绕过走廊，停在对面那间书室外。

无名却少见多怪。

因为，他看到，残剑竟足足在那间书室站了一个时辰！

残剑远远的背影像失魂落魄。

有谁能令天下闻名的剑客残剑痴痴地苦候呢？

当然是流水先生飞雪了！

无名初入书馆，觉得这闻名遐迩的双剑行为举止难以理解。

非常奇怪。

怪行

飞雪非常美，不过无名初进书馆，没有看到。

无名要过两个时辰才能看到。

无名在残剑的书室求字时，飞雪拿着一樽酒，正懒卧云榻。

室内，是字幅、几案、床榻，都有一种名门闺秀的精美，与残剑书室的简朴落拓不同，屋角燃着兰香，散出芬芳。

飞雪的丝织衣裙虽也是红色的，但质地异常考究精雅，足以令室内的摆设都失色，红得娇艳，红得火辣，还有一点野，那是多年行走江湖美丽不驯的野！

一位老仆，白须苍苍，立在榻旁，替女主人捧着酒壶。

——无名在残剑书室看不见远远对面室中的飞雪，但他后来捕获了飞雪的老仆，因此知道那天飞雪书室中发生的事：

当时，如月奉残剑之命，到飞雪处借写字用的朱砂。

如月恭敬立到门口。

如月说：「有客人求字，主人特向小姐借朱砂。」

但飞雪倚在榻上，端着酒，只顾自饮，似乎如月说一万遍，她也不听！

如月低声重复：「主人请小姐借朱砂。」

飞雪冷冷把身体转过，对着墙，有意不听。

如月倔强，不由提高了声音：

「不知小姐听清了没有？」

突然，飞雪动怒！她手中酒，返身泼出。

虽然她背对如月，却奇准无比，酒汁漉漉，正中如月一头一脸！

如月没有闪避，倔强站着，甚至没有伸手抹掉脸上无声流淌的酒汁。

飞雪懒懒一动，态度也很冷：「让他自己来借。」

如月转身离开，无名没看到的借朱砂过程便是这样。

如月咬着嘴唇，眼泪等回到主人残剑处才夺眶而出，这无名看到了。

——然后是残剑亲自去借朱砂。

残剑借的过程如下：他到飞雪门外，默默站立，飞雪见他不说话，也傲慢不理，继续饮酒，意思是他如果不开口，她也永远不说！

所以，无名看到残剑背影伫立在飞雪门口，足足有一个时辰。

一个时辰不说话并不奇怪，令无名奇怪的，是残剑如月主仆无意透露的信息：  
残剑飞雪，已三年无话！

为什么？

无名需要这个答案。

因为残剑飞雪联手，天下无敌，此时二人不合，正是无名的机会！

无名觉得，必须继续观察。

残剑站了一个时辰，没能借成朱砂。

残剑终于放弃，转去老馆长处借了朱砂，他捧着朱砂缓缓回来。

残剑脸上，除了淡淡忧郁，没有太多表情，他似乎对飞雪的冷遇已习以为常。

他准备给无名写字。

如月告诉无名，按书馆规矩，求字客人，须亲手替先生研墨。

无名点头，如月捧着墨，呈给无名，如月再把砚台揭开，加入少许清水。无名握住墨，在砚台里不急不缓地磨起来。

无名的手，稳，有力。

这是高手的手！

无名十年练剑，一旦动腕，功力便无形露出！  
如月往墨中掺入朱砂，她紧紧盯着无名的手，忧虑转望向主人。

但残剑不看，不介意无名的手。

残剑依然愁怅，似乎不能从与飞雪的三年冷战中释怀。

以下情形，在对面飞雪书室中同时发生：

——飞雪也在看。

——她已经起来了，离榻靠在门边，远远盯着无名稳稳的侧影。

老仆陪飞雪一起看。

老仆看着，显出忧虑，轻声道：「先生有麻烦了！」

飞雪冷冷不说话，不发表评论。

老仆不安又说：「此人来意不善，姑娘也要小心！」

飞雪看着，突然问：「此人使剑，你能接几招？」

老仆回答：「三招。」

飞雪摇头：「你一招都接不了！」

老仆见状，趁势劝说：「强敌当前，姑娘应与先生联手，切勿因小失大，意气用事，让此人钻了空子。」

——飞雪勃然大怒：「谁因小失大，谁意气用事了？」

——她生气发怒时，仍然有一种强横的美！可惜无名在另一边看不到。

无名继续耐心研墨。

无名将墨研毕，稳稳袖手，等待残剑写字。

无名的全部注意都放在残剑将写的书法上。

残剑伸手，从沙盘上拿起短截芦苇。

残剑一旦提气做握笔状，他稳健的手，丝毫也不亚于无名。

无名不动声色看。

无名只是奇怪，残剑握的为何不是笔，而是一截芦苇？

残剑示意如月将沙盘推到中间，他慢慢将芦苇伸向沙盘，试写一次。

无名有些明白了，在沙盘上试写，是书馆给客人写字的程序，可以先写一个让客人满意的样字，这也是对客人的尊敬。于是无名定睛看。

残剑写完一个「剑」字，他书写的姿态，没有掩饰，有一种高手的坦然。

一旦进入书写状态，残剑便神情忘我，甚至像忘了刚才与飞雪的不快。

因为他是痴——书痴！

无名看了一会儿，摇头，表示对这种写法不满意。

残剑不见怪，只淡淡示意如月。

如月将沙盘轻轻一抖，沙上的字被抖掉。

如月用竹篾「刷」地将沙面刮平，请主人再写。

残剑凝神，换种字形，再写一遍。

无名也凝神，观看，摇头。

沙盘抖动，「刷」地竹篾轻刮声又起。

飞雪和老仆在远处书室门口看。

残剑足足示范了十几遍。

每一遍，无名都不满意，请残剑再写，因为无名发觉，残剑的书法太过奥妙，  
很难捕捉其中的神奇剑意。

对无名来说，这是感受诡异、奇特的半天，无论残剑还是飞雪，与他事先听说、想像的都不同！残剑和飞雪两人的关系特别，残剑藏有剑法的书法也特别。无名琢磨不透残剑与飞雪为何三年冷战，不理解两人的行为古怪，他更不知道，该如何破解残剑的剑法！

破解不了，已来不及，没有时间了。

因为，秦国攻打赵国的大军，已兵临城外！

兵車行

黑色大军，隆隆而至。

冷酷、威严，像黑色金属一样的军队，在城外列成大阵。这不是一支普通的军队，而是一座金属的城，一架复杂、精密、锋利的机器！阳光下，它的每个部件都清晰可辨：黑色的旗帜、林立的戈戟、披甲的战马、连环的战车、圆形的盾牌，士兵一层一层，铁盔蒙面，只露出冷峻的眼睛。它更像是一座充满武器和杀气的森林，酝酿着黑色风暴。

这是七国中最强悍的军队！

假如它运转起来，没有什么可以抗衡它！

最好的剑客、路遇的城池或武装，都可能被它碾得粉碎！

然而，没有命令，没有一把戈、一只车轮或一双马蹄会擅动一下。秦军军纪森严。

马蹄声，传令兵举着黑色令旗在大阵前快速驰马跑过。

黑色的城有了动静。一排黑色士兵整齐地从阵中迈出，他们是秦国的弓手。他们取弓、握紧、跪下。

第二排弓手从战车后迈出，持弓站在前一排弓手身后。

马蹄声，第二名传令兵举旗策马跑过。

大批箭手从阵中跑出，不看前方，侧跪在弓手旁。每一名弓手，都配备一名箭手。箭手解下箭囊，捧着数十枝黑色长箭，准备供弓手发射。战车上，嘎嘎的绞盘声，巨型强弩也缓缓拉开了。给强弩配备的，是更粗射程也更远的长箭。

一枝枝长箭搭上弓，瞄准前方。

秦国弓箭，与各国不同，硬弓需弓手用脚蹬开！

秦国军队，之所以百战百胜，除纪律严明，便在于弓强箭快，六国的箭，都不  
如秦国的射得远。秦军每到一处，必例行放箭，试探敌情，并将敌人埋伏扫荡一空！

阵中主将战车中，鼓手提起鼓槌，击向牛皮巨鼓。鼓声「咚咚」，震彻原野。

「嗡」的鸣响，第一排长箭率先破空，撕开面前的阳光！

密密箭雨，如飞蝗遮盖天空，城中残余的少数赵国士兵见秦军势大，均弃城而去。

书馆建在高台，十分显眼，因此也成为秦军射击目标。

长箭射破红色窗户纸，发出尖利呼啸。

「嘭」！箭头深深扎进对面红色墙壁，黑色箭杆「嗡嗡」颤抖，余势未消，显得极为凶猛。

书馆里静谧被打破了！

更多的箭穿透墙壁和窗户射入，在习字的三百名红衣弟子头顶乱飞。「嘣」、  
「嘣」、「嘣」、「嘣」！黑色长箭密麻麻地扎向屋里各处，悬挂的沙盘绳索被射断，筐底被射穿，细细的沙子像烟雾一样腾起。砚台、水盆、笔架一一破碎。墨汁溅开，水花四射，断笔乱飞。

就连石制的砚台，也挡不住秦国的箭！

一名弟子中箭，负伤倒下。

箭在乱飞，弟子们坚持不住，纷纷离座。他们朝门口涌去，想离开书馆。突然，「轰」地一声，大门撞开，白光泄入，一个红色身影挡在门口，背后，是密集的黑色箭雨。

老馆长！

老馆长眼中喷出怒火，兀立的身影像狂风中的帆，他宽大的袖管被风鼓开，那些箭，就在他后面呼啸。

老馆长道：「你们记住，秦国的箭再强，可以破我们的城，灭我们的国，可亡不了我们赵国的字！今日，你们要学到赵国文字的精义。」

老馆长慢慢走到几案前，稳稳坐下，提笔写字。  
老馆长悲愤的声音盖过箭雨，也震慑住弟子。他们表情变得沉着，开始退回座上，抱着必死的信念，重新拿起了笔！

黑色箭雨，穿射在四壁悬挂的篆字间。

可三百名红衣弟子握着笔，构成了无声、独特的画卷。他们在以这种方式，对抗着秦箭，捍卫着自己的书法。

再没有人动了！

这，便是赵人的书法，赵人的倔强，赵人的精神！

城外，黑色盔甲闪亮，秦军仍在源源不断放箭。

一排排弓手，瞄准小城各个方向，轮流漫射。

每射一箭，旁边的箭手立即将箭递上。弓手拉软一张弓，又会从背后换上一张  
新弓。

秦啸声犹如海涛，一浪一浪起伏！

你行我也行

红色墙上，扎满刺猬般黑色的箭！

这是无名的机会吗？

趁乱拔剑，刺杀残剑！趁飞雪远在对面书室，不能过来与残剑联手。

无名认为这不是机会。

刚才，头一枝箭射入书室，将残剑手握的苇管射断，钉到墙上。「嗖」地一声，又一枝箭以极大力道破壁而入。秦国强箭，异常刚劲，余势不衰，抖动尾翼。于是残剑出手！

残剑不看箭。

但手起处，黑色长箭已被残剑攥在手中。

残剑一折，箭镞箭羽被折去，剩下箭杆，又成为残剑在沙盘中写字的笔。

无名目不转睛地看着这一切。

对呼啸的乱箭，残剑恍若无视。

残剑像已完全进入书法之境。

书痴？还是别有深意？

无名跪坐在残剑前，稳坐不动。

但无名却觉得自己不如残剑！

强敌在伺，外箭又源源射入，残剑却折箭做笔，似乎除了将写的「剑」字，世间万物再不能使他分心。剑术为道，书法也为道。求道者，若想有所大成，必心无旁骛，恐怕莫不于此！

仅此定力，无名便自感不及！

残剑能专注求道，才在数年中剑术精进，在天下剑客中独享盛名。

无名也十年练剑，练得很苦，但无名仍会分心，有两种心未彻底练去：

热心。

好奇心。

热心也叫同情心，无名虽然冷血，眼睛余光瞥见大间中三百弟子，已有十余人中箭受伤，无名不禁对那些无辜弟子感到同情。

无名还听到老馆长喝止弟子们，不禁对老馆长之举感到疑惑，文字精义，难道比性命都重？难道赵国书法，竟要在如此险恶之境中练成？

无名已经看出，那些弟子，均不会武功！

不会武功，便意味着以肉体硬抗利箭！

赵国是秦国的敌国，赵国人也意味着是秦国的敌人——无名是秦国人！

无名却很难把这些习字的赵国少年视为敌人。

无名此来所杀，只有残剑和飞雪二人。

无名是一名剑客。剑客之上，更高的境界是侠客。

侠客与剑客的高下之分，在于侠客救人、助人而不仅仅杀人！

可哪个优秀剑客身上，不潜藏着侠者之气呢？

残剑已经放下箭杆，换成了毛笔，那是最古朴的笔，用细丝将兔毛扎在竹管上。

残剑对着几案上的丝帛，像沉思着如何下笔。「嘭」地又一枝利箭撞入，残剑眉头一皱。这时候无名就按剑一动。无名只有一件事不明白——

残剑是这书馆中武功最高之人，残剑为何不出手救人？

可能有两种解释：

一，残剑知道有办法解救，但这办法无名不知道。 二，残剑很想起身解救，但强敌无名就在他前面虎视眈眈，残剑须全神贯注对  
抗，分身不得。

无名想到这里，于是动了一动——

片刻之前，他确实想觑出残剑的破绽，抢先出手，但现在他改变主意——

他暂不杀残剑。

他让残剑暂时安心——

他可以代替残剑去救，哪怕，那些赵国弟子理论上是秦国的敌人。

所以他才动——

无名按剑一动，残剑便察觉了，声音很淡：

「客人去哪里？」

无名答：「先生思路，被乱箭打扰，我去挡上一挡。」

无名的语气，很平常，但残剑抬起头来看无名了，残剑第一次认真看无名，目光很深邃。

残剑道：「听说秦国箭阵，只有秦人的剑法能破解，你是谁？」

无名沉默不答。

然后无名起来，转身，走出书室。

长长的走廊，如船舱内狭窄的甬道，剧烈震荡，承受着骇浪拍击。但外面扑来的不是浪，而是杀人的箭。

无名一步一步，走得很稳。

突然，他停住！

昏暗摇晃的甬道那端，有一个身影也走过来。

红色的身影，很美丽的身影！

飞雪！

一剑刺出，万点雪花！

但飞雪却没带剑。

她看到无名也停住。

无名、飞雪相视而立，冷冷凝视着对方。

甬道外仿佛狂风骤起，秦军射来新一轮箭，惊起飞沙走石，犹如天女散花，纷纷扬扬极猛烈地撞击而来。秦军啸声也如穿堂之风，在二人之间穿梭回荡。

这是无名初次目睹飞雪。

他觉得飞雪真的很美，那是一种剑之美，只有使剑之人，才能领略到飞雪那种  
逼人的美貌！

他想到人们传说的那一幕：静静的雪夜，残剑的头、身、剑都蒙上了一层白，  
然后漫天飞雪，雪中飞剑！

飞雪来做什么？

她一直在等这边的动静吗？

是不放心残剑，来助残剑，还是——

无名、飞雪稳如泰山般地站立着，仿佛箭雨的狂啸声远在天边之外。两人目光，像各自的剑。

无名：「是流水先生？」

飞雪：「高山先生为你写字，为何离开？」

无名：「先生写字，不能打扰，我去挡箭。」

飞雪：「不用你去，退下！」

飞雪语气，异常刚烈，但无名不肯让。

无名：「秦军箭阵，天下闻名，流水先生未必能挡！」

飞雪却冷冷一笑：「你行，我也行！什么天下闻名，我却不信！」

说罢，飞雪孤傲出门，她的红袖翻卷，竟不像人们说的雪，而像——

火！

三人行

三人行，必有我师焉。

这是一句著名的话。

飞雪、残剑、无名，一共三个人。

但此三人却不是彼三人。彼三人是泛指，此三人是特指。

无名与残剑飞雪，不是友，而是敌！

飞雪与残剑也不是友，而是情侣！可过去是情侣，如今情同陌路，互不理睬！

情耶？敌耶？说不清。

飞雪知道无名是敌人，却与无名同行，一同出到书馆外。

残剑也知道无名来意不善，却仍然挥毫，允诺无名求的字。

无名此行，要杀残剑和飞雪，却拔出了剑，帮助这两名大敌。

三人行，这三人的关系理不清，理还乱！

三人行，两个在外，一个在内。

在外者为救人，救无辜之人。

在内者为证道，证书法武功之道。

道可道，非常道。大道如青天，殊途如同归。

是为侠。

外——

箭势如飞，如万马奔腾，呼啸而来。无名、飞雪分别一南一北，扎势而立。黑  
色的箭网将两人笼罩，无名紧握剑柄，飞雪却是徒手，火红长袖翩翩。

突然，一道黑色闪电，无名快剑出鞘，斩向黑雨。几乎同一瞬间，飞雪人也飞  
起，红色长袖如戏雨游龙，揽向乱箭。

无名挥动最精确的快剑，剑过处，黑色箭镞齐齐切断，箭杆坠落。而飞雪的艳  
红身影在箭雨中翻飞，更使人目眩！就像手擒飞鸟，她捏住一根箭杆，横扫过，将  
随后长箭一齐阻隔；红云一翻，新射来长箭已被她另一手用袖裹住。

无名、飞雪，一黑一红，一个快剑在手，一个以轻灵制箭快，分不清谁更快！  
两人身轻如燕，快如脱兔，游走龙蛇。这是凌厉、优美的剑舞与袖之舞，充满了令  
人目眩的快，使人动魄的美！

剑之舞与袖之舞，融合到一起，构成黑与红的旋律！

秦国箭阵，名不虚传，此起彼伏，犹如波涛连绵，一排一排袭来。

然而，没有一滴黑色水花能快过飞雪与无名的快袖快剑，狼藉的箭镞，犹如残  
花败絮一般纷纷洒落，静卧在无名、飞雪的脚下。

内——

残剑的笔蘸满墨汁，也落向丝帛了。黑色墨迹划向洁白的丝帛，墨汁掺有朱砂，  
黑中带红，黑红墨迹落到雪白丝帛上，也有独特的韵味、独特的美！

一旦挥出第一笔，残剑也笔笔不停，悬腕运肘，大气凛然。每一笔，都蕴藏着  
酣畅，都包含了快意！最好的剑法，莫过于与此比拟，而残剑凝神挥洒的姿势，也  
恰似黑与红的剑舞！

他的笔，与外头无名飞雪的剑舞袖舞，似乎有某种呼应，某种感应。

书法是静的，但静中包含了动，丝毫也不亚于外面快剑的动！每一笔，每一划，  
不仅可与无名的快剑抗衡，而且充满了强烈的力度！

残剑手臂收回，手腕带着笔，划向丝帛下方，他长舒一口气，准备收束最后一  
笔。

而此时：箭雨中的飞雪突然叱咤——

她挥袖出手！

朝无名出手！

不是剑，但和剑一样可怕，也一样美！

万点雪花，将无名包围！

黑的雪。

剑意！

今夜子時，行嗎？

无名觉得眼前一暗！

他侧头，发现无数黑点从飞雪袖中激射爆发！竟然还有一阵隐约的香。

箭未至，香先至。暗香浮动，人约黄昏。

无名本来是想与飞雪、残剑相约黄昏的。

他的计划是，先求残剑的字，再与飞雪残剑相约，黄昏时夜幕将落，他希望在天黑前便把二人截杀，否则夜长梦多，多则生变。

但一连串的变故使他不得不改变主意——

他要先对付飞雪的凌厉袭击。

剑术高手，将爆发杀人时，身体必先生出杀气！

无名若生出杀气，会是一种冷。

但飞雪的却是香！

飞雪袖中已裹住众多长箭，她不用剑来杀无名，而是用剑意！

剑意就是那些箭，但也不是箭，因为箭已碎。

碎成箭镞、箭羽、箭杆和无数更小的零碎。

无数箭镞、箭羽、箭杆一齐射向无名，星星点点，每一点都是杀人剑意！

无名正面上方是秦军扑来的漫天箭雨，侧方是千点剑、万点剑，箭箭剑剑都难敌！

无名不能敌，他退！

后退是为了更好地前进。

后退是为了使用绝杀的剑！

无名退了一步、两步、三步、四步……数步。

然后他进！

前进，出剑！

前进的同时出剑，动作不分先后。

人剑合一！好似一个雷霆，又恰似一种笼罩大地的冷！

剑光中，飞雪袭来的千点万点剑意被扑灭，像被风卷起，冲向空中！

那些箭镞、箭羽、箭杆一起现回原形，撞向天上飞来的一枝两枝三枝十枝千枝万枝秦箭！

安静了。

仿佛一阵大风吹过，又恢复了最初的宁静。

秦军的箭阵也射完，秦啸声戛然而止。

无名、飞雪收势站定。

厚厚一层秦国断箭铺撒在地，像开了遍地的黑菊花。

无名、飞雪一南一北站立在黑菊花丛中，像两尊塑像纹丝不动，凝视着对手。

无名在想，自己虽破了飞雪剑意，飞雪却尚未亮出飞雪剑。

剑意已惊人，那柄真正的飞雪剑不知该如何抵抗才好？

也许他根本挡不了？

他想到了原来计划中的黄昏之约——

这时飞雪说话了：「好身手！」

无名道：「流水先生更是好身手！」  
飞雪道：「你不为求字而来！」

无名看着飞雪，并不否认。

「在下有一件东西，想请流水先生过目。」

飞雪等待。

无名却将剑不动声色收回鞘中，慢慢说：「子夜，藏书阁。」

他与飞雪相约子夜。

他还惦记着另一件事。

他慢慢回到馆中书室。

室中与他出去时无大异，但已成了一个字：剑！

很大一个「剑」字！这就是无名向残剑所求，残剑也倾力所写的那个字。笔意淋漓遒然，刚劲绝伦，静静落在精美的丝帛上。残剑静不作声，坐在几案前。无名也不言，跪坐。两人重新面对，像什么也没有发生，只是多了一幅残剑的心血！

无名默默看字，良久。

无名慢慢说：「好字。」

残剑低着头，也良久才说：「好剑！」

无名略略一怔：「先生并未见我出剑。」

残剑却意味深长，淡淡一笑：「若无你的剑，也无此字。」

那一刻，两人关系是敌耶、友耶？还是惺惺相惜耶？

男人和男人，高手与高手，为敌之前，是否有一种为友的微妙呢？

但无名的声音冷下来：「在下还有一事相求——」

残剑忧郁的眼抬起，看着无名。

无名冷峻道：「请先生看一件东西，今夜子时，藏书阁！」


	5. 第五章 第二個故事之人在天涯

劍在王宮

烛火纹丝不动，安静燃烧。

大殿里极其空寥，秦王与无名相对而坐，那情形与无名面对残剑的情形颇为相似，只是没有了利箭的声音。

无名慢慢饮酒，他故事已讲到一半。

秦王侧头，像在军队放出利箭时，赵国书馆里的情形。

秦王发问：「那些赵人，面对我秦箭，当真不动？」

无名如实答：「赵国书法，宁折不弯，刚烈过人。」

秦王听了，沉默片刻。

「你所求‘剑’字，有何难写？」

秦王指残剑为何反复替无名试写，又被室外挡箭的剑气感召，方能一气呵成？

无名沉着回答：「臣所求的‘剑’字，天下有一十九种写法，各国各地不同。  
臣求残剑写的，是除去十九种变化的第二十种。书法剑术，都靠手腕之力与胸中之气。那第二十种，便有他剑法的精妙藏于字中。」

「哦。」秦王道。

无名的话题，触中秦王的心思了。

秦王沉思感慨道：「一个字，竟有十九种写法，互相之间，又不相通，多么不便。若寡人灭掉六国，必将这些杂七杂八的写法统统废掉，使普天之下，只通行一种文字，岂不痛快？」

无名问：「大王果真有统一天下之雄心？」

秦王道：「天下之大，六国算什么？待寡人平定六国，还要率大秦铁骑，东渡大海，西跨流沙，从日出之地，扫平到日落之处，这，才叫天下！」

说完，秦王淡淡一笑：「什么宁折不弯，赵国书法算得了什么？能行遍天下的书法才是大家，才是天下的书法！」

秦王话语间，透出一代君王豪气，那豪气笼罩大殿。

无名一震，注视着秦王，但不说话。

秦王看着装着那柄残剑的盒子，招手，老宦官领两名小宦官上，取出盒中一方折叠的丝帛，「呼」地张开。

「剑」！

残剑替无名写的字。

无名将这幅字也带回给秦王过目。

「剑」在王宫！

巨大的丝帛悬在秦王旁边。烛火映照中，硕大的「剑」字遒劲森然。现在，能够看清楚了！每一笔划都如破空而出，淋漓的墨汁，闪着暗红寒光，衬托着几案上沉重的断剑。

秦王看着字，凝神不动，似在揣摩。

这是天下最好的书法吗？或者说剑法？

秦王看了良久，道：「你说字中有剑法，可在寡人看来，这只是普通之字！」

无名道：「书法剑艺，境界相通，奥妙全靠领悟。」

秦王问：「你悟出什么？」

无名摇头：「臣直至今日，尚未悟透。」

「哦？」秦王看字的目光，有些迷惑。一幅书法，竟会如此深奥！

「你求字悟字，本为破解双剑剑法，」秦王把目光收回，转向无名，声音咄咄逼人，「若悟不出，你如何挑战？」

无名慢慢回答：「臣在去挑战前，曾无意听到一个秘密。」

「是何秘密？」

「残剑与飞雪不合，因为嫉妒。」

「为何嫉妒？」

「为长空！」

「长空？」

无名的故事，确实诡谲丛生。

秦王没料到刺客长空，居然与残剑和飞雪有关系？

秦王被吸引住。

无名说：「有人传说，飞雪曾与长空有私情。」

秦王饶有兴趣，继续听。无名又说：

「但残剑一直查无实据，所以对飞雪嫉妒，而飞雪恼怒残剑猜疑，便与残剑不合，两人日久生怨，渐渐行为怪异……」

夜晚風情

迷离、幽暗的红色甬道，一个红色、幽灵般的人影快速走过。

那人蹑步无声，衣袖被风鼓起。

是残剑！

残剑的表情扭曲，有一种古怪的悲哀，又有深深强烈的渴望，自从三年前，他听说飞雪与长空有私情，每逢夜晚，他脸上便是这种表情！

那时，他为练出刺杀秦王的剑法，正苦苦在书法中参悟，他要做一件事，总如痴入迷，他在书法中入了迷，飞雪觉得烦闷，便出去游逛。他耐得住寂寞，而漂亮女人通常都耐不住。飞雪带老仆出去足足游逛了数十日才回来。

他的剑法已经练成！

他带上飞雪，一同去秦国行刺秦王！

可出发前，残剑忽然听说飞雪与长空有染！他恼怒向飞雪查问，飞雪拒不承认。他知道这是有可能的棗飞雪性格放肆，喜欢强大的男人。听说，长空武功强悍，时常面挂微笑，那微笑的虬髯刺客，不知迷倒过多少女人。长空的名声还很大，残剑在剑法未练成前，名声无法与长空相比。飞雪也会像当年那样，一剑刺向长空，并因此爱上长空吗？这些猜想，苦苦折磨着残剑！

残剑只觉得，飞雪对待自己态度不如以前了。

他与飞雪潜入秦宫，与三千卫士大战。

那一战，使他和飞雪名震天下！

但那一战，也功败垂成，他和飞雪刺伤秦王，但却差一剑！

没人知道，他一剑失误的原因，他手中的剑本不该失误！

他在最后一刻失误，只因为他已不信任飞雪，他被内心的苦恼缠绕！

事不遂，他和飞雪返回书馆。

他和飞雪大吵一场，然后两人就不再说话。

他怀疑，飞雪为何还不离开他，去追随长空？

也许长空行踪不定，跟飞雪只是一夜寻欢，并不求海誓山盟？

残剑又怀疑，此事无中生有，流言本来是假，但为何飞雪和当初相比，已判若两人了？

残剑很苦恼。

他曾经是一个侠，但他现在已不是侠，因为他为情所困，无心行侠！

他还曾经是刺客、剑客，但他对此二者也早失去兴趣，因为他的情已被扭曲！

对一个刺客、剑客、侠客来说，最危险的不是武功卓绝、防范严密的对手，而是——

情！

情若生，无论刺客、剑客、侠客通通都会显出原形，变回人！

人有喜怒哀乐，人有悲欢离合，情一逝，人便现出人性。

人性会悲哀！

残剑很悲哀！他每天晚上，都会穿过空空幽暗的红色甬道，到另一端的书室窥看飞雪。他不知道自己为何要这样做？可是，他做了。他现在就悄悄站在飞雪书室外，从缝隙看着飞雪的背影。

飞雪背对着他，很美！

她也许知道他在外面。

她她她她故意不理他！

人性包含着性欲，残剑觉得自己对飞雪的欲望非常强烈，几乎要爆炸！可他知道，如果飞雪和长空那件事是真的，他决不会原谅她！因为，他实在太爱她了。

残剑站在幽暗中，表情痛苦、奇特。

这是每夜申时的事。

甬道空了，申时过去，残剑退走，只余空荡暗暗的红。

但突然，甬道中又有具快速移动的人影，方向与刚才残剑的相反。是飞雪！

飞雪艳红的衣袍鼓起，像辣辣的风。

飞雪同样停在残剑的书室外，朝里面窥看。她看到残剑面无表情，端坐在烛火旁，正由丫鬟如月在梳洗宽衣，准备就寝。

飞雪的脸色，和残剑刚才一样扭曲、嫉妒！

她是一个女人，很难容忍另一个年轻女子在碰残剑！

飞雪和长空究竟有没有私情呢？她究竟为何还留在书馆，与残剑夜夜互窥呢？没有人知道。

这是夜里戌时的事。

然后，长长曲折的甬道就再没有动静。

一夜情

「如此说来，残剑与飞雪两大剑客，是被飞雪三年前的一夜情所困？」秦王听  
罢，缓缓总结道。

无名沉默不说话。

「残剑想要求证，而飞雪却怨他猜疑，致使二人不合！」秦王继续说。

无名无表情。

「想不到残剑与飞雪，夜夜互窥，竟如此怪异！」秦王感慨。

无名不动声色。

「但飞雪与长空曾有一夜之情，寡人怎么不曾听说？」秦王忽然盯住无名。

秦王耳目众多，历来对残剑、飞雪、长空这三名大敌的情形，自然搜集详尽。  
但诸多情报，独缺一夜情这条，所以秦王不免生出疑窦。

无名仍不动声色。

临渊不动，面对大王质问也不变色，正是剑客本色。

「臣初去书馆前，只是听说，」无名回答，「若非亲眼目睹残剑与飞雪互不言  
语，臣也不会相信此事。」

「嗯，」秦王面色稍缓，毕竟三年来，无名是能查出敌穴所在，并孤身深入的  
第一人！

无名继续说：「臣一见残剑飞雪不合，便想到一夜情之传闻。」

秦王在听。

「臣以为，二人关系扭曲，正可利用！」无名道。

秦王点头。

「传闻关键，在于长空！而长空神矛，那时已被臣斩下，正置于臣背上盒中。」  
无名说。

「所以，你便与残剑飞雪分别作午夜之约，想将长空神矛送去，请二人一验？」  
秦王说破无名计策。

「是。」

「若传闻为真，便可激怒残剑，使二人关系更为扭曲？」

「是。」

「攻敌莫过于攻心，杀人莫过于用情！借情杀人，果然冷酷！」

秦王一边赞，一边冷冷盯着面前的杀人剑客。

十年来秦国从未有过如此精良的剑客！

破敌不择手段，用心之狠，恐怕秦王手下剑客中无人能再出其右！

这个无名，面对强敌残剑，非但不恐惧，只是用心！

这个无名，面对美貌飞雪，非但不动心，反而攻心！

此人应该改名叫无情，秦王这样想。

「据寡人攻赵大军回禀，他们那日射完箭阵，见城中并无抵抗，便安营驻扎，  
准备第二日前往赵国纵深。」秦王慢慢打开面前一册竹简，念完问，「你从书馆出  
来，又到何处？」

无名饮酒，想了一想。

群山连绵，荒野无边，秦军依山扎帐，一座座黑色营寨排成长蛇，蜿蜓无尽。

袅袅的炊烟飘起，暮霭茫茫，秦军阵势，令人动魄！

天黑沉，生起篝火，无名独自在一处废弃屋中端坐，面前是残剑的那幅「剑」  
字！

「臣当时连夜悟字，想找出残剑剑法之走势。」无名答。

「你悟不出！」秦王说。

「是，」无名低声道，「但午夜子时之约已到！」

那一夜的事情

一个晚上，能发生很多事情。

事情是由人做的。

所以，人决定事情。

有哪些人？

藏书阁门被推开，残剑带着丫鬟如月走进来。他环视着这个熟悉的地方，书馆最典雅隐秘的所在，四周堆放着古香古色的竹简，几案上是特制精致的文房四宝。上毕今日最后一课，老馆长和众弟子已经抬着受伤的弟子离开。整座书馆都很冷清。残剑知道秦军在城外扎营，他还知道飞雪没有离去。只要飞雪还在，他也就留下。

残剑飞雪，天下一绝！天下人都这么说。

残剑飞雪，生死相依！残剑这样想。但他和她相依的方式又很奇怪，不说话，  
不理睬，甚至相互敌视。

残剑来赴白天与那个佩剑客人定下的约，他并不多想那个客人，那人的剑术很好，残剑也看出对方的来意不善，不过自从残剑练成绝世剑法，他就不再在乎天下任何一名剑客，他只关心飞雪。

他在想，飞雪会来吗？

藏书阁门第二次被推开，飞雪带老仆走进来。

飞雪看到，蒙着薄纱的灯笼已被点燃，红光绰约朦胧，残剑和丫鬟如月在那里。

飞雪知道，残剑和自己一样，也来赴白天客人的约。

那个客人的剑术很强，接住了她于箭雨中发出的剑气，但飞雪认为这没关系，  
她并没有真正亮出飞雪剑。飞雪很自信，她觉得如果再斗一场，她完全能够对付得了！

飞雪看看站在那边的残剑，只是有些恼火！

残剑的发髻和袍子都被拾掇得很好，是那丫鬟如月所为，三年前，这些事都是飞雪帮残剑做的。

她恨残剑，所以迁怒于如月！

藏书阁门第三次被推开，一个人孤身走进来。

无名！

无名表情很冷酷，捧着一只方盒。

无名目光缓缓扫过，依次看到飞雪、老仆、残剑、如月。他们的后面，竹简堆积如山。

人已齐。

一共五个人。

两对主仆，一对情侣。

情侣已失合。

一个孤独的敌人——无名是敌人。

但，还有一个人——

一个不在场的人。

一个已消灭的人。

一个虽被无名消灭，但在残剑和飞雪心中仍耿耿于怀的人。

残剑和飞雪大概还不知道此人已被无名消灭。

「啪」！无名不说话，只行动。

他把手中方盒打开！

静谧被打破，盒中射出寒光！

飞雪吃惊！

残剑吃惊！

如月吃惊！

老仆吃惊！

无名不吃惊，他只要对手吃惊。

他缓缓将硕大铜矛从盒中取出，戴在拳头上！

飞雪脱口道：「长空神矛！」

无名冷冷观察。

飞雪吃惊是单纯的震惊，自从无名将铜矛亮出，飞雪的目光便一刻也不离开无名手中的矛；

另一边残剑的表情则较复杂，残剑只看了一眼铜矛，即转向飞雪，似乎飞雪反应之强烈，使残剑大为惊讶，也大为不满。

飞雪不愿相信，她抗议：「这不是长空的矛！」

无名沉着将手一抬，矛尖指向飞雪：「一矛在手，天下无敌手！不信请验！」

飞雪被激，怒叱朝无名出手。

她一急之下，手中已掠起几案上一副砚台。

这很像是女人所为，情急之时，抓到什么算什么，劈头盖脸，就砸向无名！  
但不是一般的劈头盖脸，砚台中凝住的墨汁被飞雪掌力震碎，飞舞射出，万点细墨，呼啸而至！

无名闪开。

他闪过细墨的袭击！

飞雪的砚台跟至，像一记重重的耳光，很愤怒！

无名不再闪，他曲肘迎上，矛刺砚台，这是他从长空那儿见到的一招。

矛尖锐利，正中砚台，「嘭」地一声将石制砚台扎碎！

飞雪受震也退后，但她冷冷一转，手中又多了两件武器：未砚的硬墨和毛笔。  
原来，笔杆为熟铜，这藏书阁内任何一物，均可拿来对敌。她左手持笔，右手握墨，再攻无名。

无名伸拳左击右刺，长空的神矛果然锐不可挡，瞬间撞碎硬墨与笔杆。

一幅长长的竹简突然凌空展开，是藏书阁写字的竹简。竹简一端攥在飞雪手里，另一端裹向无名，就像灵活的长鞭。长鞭劲风抖动，将无名围住。无名一刺未中，反而被竹简打中矛身，啪啪作响。无名矛法不乱，陡然手肘挺直，化矛为剑，大喝一声将矛凌空劈下，锋利的矛尖如剑刃，削断竹简与细绳，片片碎竹失力溅落，简鞭被开膛剖肚！

无名收势，矛尖凝住，对着飞雪。

瞬息之间，神矛连破文房四宝。

威震藏书阁！

满地碎简与笔墨，难掩神矛的强烈杀意！

方形、用薄纱制成的考究灯笼，散发出暗红的光！

飞雪红衣一跃，退后，神色黯然！

飞雪道：「这确是长空神矛。」

残剑看着无名，也冷冷开口：「你从何处得来？」

无名手一收。

这是无名与飞雪第二次战，借助长空铜矛之神力，已堪堪占得上风，但无名心中，对旁边观战的残剑却十分忌惮，因为除了看到残剑一幅字，无名从没有见过残剑真正出手！

残剑不动。

自从飞雪持文房四宝攻击无名，残剑就始终袖手，是对飞雪的武功颇有信心，  
还是不屑于与无名手上的神矛交手？

亦或不愿？

无名冰冷的目光从残剑扫向飞雪。

「此矛，为在下从长空手中所砍！」

飞雪眼神一痛：「他败在你的剑下？」

「是。」

「他如今人在何处？」

「矛在人在，矛去人失，江湖上不会再有长空的身影了！」

「你为何要伤他？」

无名不答。

无名用另一句话答！

他冷酷地将目光又移向残剑：「长空被败时，要在下答应他一件事。」

飞雪厉声道：「何事？」

无名不管飞雪，只看残剑：「长空说，他此生纵横万里，无牵无挂，惟有一人，令他不能忘！」

残剑眼神也痛了！

其实，飞雪刚才连问三个为何时，残剑的眼中就隐隐作痛！

无名知道，残剑已经猜到，但仍慢慢将答案残忍说出：

「飞雪！」

残剑的脸色变了！

飞雪的表情却有悲哀，有欢喜！

无名清楚，这是最千钧一发之时！

他证实了飞雪跟长空的私情，也验证了残剑对此的嫉妒！

他必须继续冒险，但他实在没有把握，会不会惹得双剑同时出手！

对能够战胜双剑合击，他完全没把握！

但他不动声色，慢慢将铜矛从手上除掉。

他弯腰俯身，将铜矛放回地面漆盒。龙形盒身花纹与锋利矛尖，耀得人眼花，  
扰得人心乱！

使敌人心乱！

这是无名的目的。他起身，看回残剑飞雪。

「长空嘱托，将此矛交给飞雪，说飞雪会为他复仇！」

无名冷冷说完，转身，稳稳走向门口。

「站住！」

有人说，是飞雪！

「你以为，还能出得此门？」飞雪愤怒的声音在颤抖！

无名不动，也不回头。

他在等，果然——「飞雪！」

无名听到另一个也愤怒得颤抖的声音，是残剑！

无名知道，自己的使命已完成。

就像在镬下点燃起火，他既燃起了飞雪的愤怒，也点燃残剑的愤怒。

但残剑的愤怒却不对着无名，在残剑眼中此时无名已不存在，残剑的愤怒对着飞雪。

无名在这个夜晚的事情已做完，他该隐退。

无名背对着残剑与飞雪，声音非常冷漠：「在下此来，便是挑战。」

他有意停顿一下，然后说：

「二位若战，明晨，城外。」

无名再不多说，他知道说了这话，对方一定会等到明晨，于是，他离开。

长空的神矛，被留在室内，在盒中，被暗红的灯笼映照。

那一夜的畸情

一个晚上，可以容纳很多事情。

请等待，无名这样告诉残剑和飞雪，等到明天早晨决战。

此时离天明，还有三四个时辰。

对残剑和飞雪来说，白昼属于决战，而夜晚属于情。

今夜的情，与往夜的情不同，可惜是——

畸情！

夜已深，已很深。

幽暗、红色的长廊，有轻轻的「沙沙」声。

一具红色愤怒的身影，掠过袍风，飞快穿过。

是残剑，还是飞雪？

由于无名拜访，今夜两人的互相偷窥被打断了，到此时才开始进行。

残剑先开始！

残剑的袍翼张得很开，很悲伤。

他没有理由不悲伤。三年来的怀疑，终于在今晚被证实！飞雪果然曾与长空有私情，恐怕残剑本人的手臂被别人砍下，飞雪的反应也不过如此强烈吧！残剑自己的武功太高，手臂根本没有被人砍掉的可能，所以，残剑大概没有机会享受到飞雪的强烈感情，这让残剑很悲伤。他情愿用一条手臂，换取飞雪对自己的感情！

他还很讨厌自己。他是一代大侠，或大剑客，为什么就陷在对飞雪的情感里不能自拔？夜复一夜，他迷恋于偷窥，迷恋于飞雪的背影。他情知自己不能原谅飞雪的背叛，为何却反过来渴望飞雪的原谅？他做错了什么？刚才，他应该出剑，一剑结果那个讨厌的家伙吗？他不好意思承认，他其实很感谢对方砍掉了长空的右手呢。长空的手伸得实在很长，竟伸到了飞雪这里！如果是他本人遇到长空，会不会也砍出一剑？他恨长空，但他竟讨厌地仍喜欢着飞雪！因为，他不愿恨她！

所以，残剑还是决定，给飞雪一个机会。长空手臂一废，等于从江湖上消失，  
如果飞雪能回心转意，残剑愿意明早出剑，替飞雪出剑，结果那个挑战的家伙！只要飞雪不再爱长空，残剑可以做任何事，战遍天下之战，为她！

所以，残剑觉得，今晚的偷窥是非窥不可！

他来到飞雪室外，蹑步轻声，屏住呼吸，对高手来说这很简单。

他窥见：

暗红的烛光，长空的铜矛静静放在盒子里。

飞雪背门端坐，对着铜矛，黯然神伤。

套在矛中的那只手，三年前抚摸过她，如今已灰飞烟灭。

矛底端铸有两个装饰铜环，其中一环缺了一半，像飞雪心已破碎。

飞雪慢慢地伸手，从旁边摸出一个锦囊。她从锦囊中取出一个小红布包，再将布一层层揭开。里面，显然是她的珍爱之物。

残剑悄悄瞪直了眼睛！

他看到一粒赫赫闪光的碎铜！

他看到飞雪又伸手，将铜矛从盒中捧出，把碎铜缓缓对向铜环缺口。

恰好对拢，铜矛完整无损了！

残剑觉得内心疯狂。

漫天飞雪，一剑刺出，万点雪花。

他曾跟飞雪一战棗而飞雪也曾跟长空一战，并一战定情吗？那处缺铜，是飞雪与长空相交的纪念吗？

残剑凑着窥视的脸，痛苦得变形。

「沙沙」的脚步，带着急促与愤怒，鼓起红色的翼穿回甬道，奔回他的书室！

他痴痴坐在那里，像已经麻木。

连丫鬟如月来替他更衣，服侍他入睡都没察觉。

他只想到一个场面：飞雪将来。

幽暗、深红的长廊，空空荡荡。

他已经偷窥完飞雪了。

应该轮到飞雪来窥看他。三年来，两人每夜不都如此吗？

今夜，飞雪会不会来？

夜很长，飞雪要来还来得及。

残剑猜得不错。

仿佛一阵风，穿过长长的甬道，带来轻轻脚步，一个艳红的身影：飞雪。

飞雪有一万个理由要来。

她习惯于每天来。再说，今夜发生如此大的变故，她尚没顾得上看残剑的反应。

她想看他的反应，也许，她在爱过长空的同时，现在仍爱着残剑。

所以，她来。

她来了，无声地站在残剑室外，然后，她窥。  
她头一眼没有窥见残剑。

因为替残剑宽衣的丫鬟把视线挡住了。

所以飞雪先看到的是如月！

但她不应该继续看。

那一夜的血腥

人有血。

不管侠客、剑客、情人、男人、女人、好人、坏人，都有血。

残剑就觉得自己的心在滴血！

他已披衣坐起，他听到外面没有动静，他已经没有兴趣和如月做下去了。如果飞雪走了，他再继续做，还有什么意思呢？他只觉得心里痛，有一种隐隐的嗜血之怒！

他不说话，脸色阴沉。

如月没有意识到他的变化，仍贴向他，想偎到他怀里。

少女多情。少女一旦被男人占有，更会痴迷。但残剑已不需要！

「你走！」残剑低声喝。

如月错愕、伤心地看着残剑。

「走。」残剑脸已变。

如月盯着残剑暴躁的脸，她的心破碎，人也崩溃！因为她明白这个男人的意思了！

如月像被杀死了一样，慢慢起来，抱着衣裳离开。

如月还不了解男人。

也许，如月要经此一场，才能真正变成女人？

人去室空，只余残剑。烛火已残，非常寂静。

残剑知道，自己和飞雪的怒火尚未完全爆发！他仍觉不满！

他知道飞雪就在对面书室。

他猜得很准！

那边，同样是红色残烛，将飞雪包围。

飞雪也背对门端坐，呼吸急促，生着闷气。

她宽大的红衣愤怒抖动，就像一触即炸的火团！

书馆中静得可怕，两个人，各在室中背身坐，却远远仇恨相向。

残剑阴沉着脸，慢慢起来。

他出门。

红色衣袍，「沙沙」地穿过长廊。

慢慢逼近对面飞雪书室。

飞雪在听。

听到声音近了。

她不动声色。

她不会理他。

门「嘭」地撞开，她知道残剑到了。

三年来，他第一次进她的门。

她听到，他居然冷冷地把急促的呼吸抑制住了！

她听到冷冷一句话，他说：「我知道你看见了！」

她不答。他又说：「自从三年前，你与长空有一夜之情，我心中便不复有你！」

她仍不答。他再说，声音变得更冷：「如今我与如月，也情投意合，待天一明，我便带如月离开此地，永不回转。」

从她的背影判断，她虽不说话，但肯定被深深激怒了。残剑感到很满意。

于是，残剑慢慢地转身。

他幽灵般的身影，在长廊中冲回，有一种轻快、得意！

他奔回自己书室，他进门，可很突然——

「嚓」！

一柄雪白锋利的剑，隔着薄薄壁板，破壁刺入！

一剑刺出，万点雪花！

怒火中烧的雪花！

残剑吃惊，抬手欲挡。

哪里挡得住——

剑尖，刺入残剑身体，扎得很深！

残剑明白，飞雪的报复到了！可他站着，任剑刺在身体里，没有动。

残剑不说话，外面的飞雪也不动。

剑，停在残剑身体中。

血，慢慢沿着剑身流出。一滴一滴，落到地上。  
两人较劲，一动不动，只有血的滴落声。

红色的书室中，地上殷红的血越积越多。

「嚓」，飞雪剑终于抽出，从薄壁收回了。

残剑咬牙立着，不肯倒。

飞雪提剑的背影，怒发冲冠，倒提的剑尖，在滴血。

像红色、刚烈的幽灵，她怒奔而回。似乎这一剑，仍不解气！

长廊中像刮过一阵红色旋风。

「咚」，残剑靠在壁上，他单手捂着伤，竭力坚持。

他不愿让飞雪听到，他被她刺倒！他不服输。

他艰难地喘息。

飞雪端坐，怒气未消，她对着残剑书室的方向。

她前面，摆着带血的飞雪剑。

她等着残剑倒。

残剑忍痛兀立，坚持不倒。

血在流，透过他捂伤的手指流，浸湿了红袍。

他头上，渗出粒粒豆大汗珠。

飞雪端坐不动，与残剑较量。

其实也与她自己的意志较量！

她拒绝过去看他伤得怎样。

长长幽暗的红色走廊，静得可怕，空得瘮人。

似乎被血染红，而且颜色越来越深。

残剑终于缓缓地倒了。

他再没有力气，倒在了地上，脸上现出痛苦的神色。

一声沉闷的低响。

几乎同时，飞雪身体也一震，她难以抑制地立起。

那一声，像砸在她心上。

没有掩饰的、疯狂的脚步声，她飞奔向残剑书室。

红色衣裙高高地飞起。

残剑倒在地上，已经闭上眼。飞雪破门而入，但她被面前的血腥惨景震骇！她刚才狂怒中刺出一剑，不仅深深扎中残剑，而且残剑抬手去挡时，整只右臂也被锋利的剑刃削落！

残剑只剩一臂！

残剑也只剩一口气！

一剑刺出，无尽血光！飞雪心碎手软，手中那把天下无双的利剑堕地。她扑上前去，替残剑包扎止血。残剑奄奄一息的眼，望着飞雪。飞雪哭了！

「你为何不躲我那一剑？」她问。

红光迷乱，残剑缓缓张嘴，痴痴地望着她，艰难地回答：

「你刺我，我便喜欢了！」

「你为何喜欢？」飞雪哽咽说。

「很好的一剑，」残剑喃喃说，「这样我才信……」

「信什么？」飞雪道。

「你头一次跟我说这许多话……」残剑尽量微笑，他看着飞雪，「信你心中还有我！」

凄凉的笑意凝固在残剑脸上，的确，他和飞雪三年来总算相互开口说话！

满屋刺目的红色，凝住了，像血一样！

「其实，我只想你对我好一点！」飞雪哭着说。但残剑已听不见！这是飞雪对残剑说的最后一句话，因为残剑已不再呼吸！

红色的曙光，已不觉射进书馆，也像血！

飞雪抱着残剑，她悲！她疯！  
她想殺人!  
無邊落木蕭蕭下

胡杨林，霜满天。

风，凄凉的风，卷起片片金黄。

无边落木，萧萧而下，一地落叶，彻眼金黄。飞雪独自背身立在林子深处，任簌簌黄叶从上面飘落。

飞雪是一个谜！

没有人能够解释，飞雪为何与长空有一夜情？她既然喜欢长空，为何守在书馆之中，与残剑斗气不休？也许，她喜欢的本来就是残剑，她可能对残剑有某些不满，所以故意以长空之事惹恼残剑。

她对残剑有什么不满？是残剑太痴迷于书法，太痴迷于剑术，无形中对她冷落？

这种说法似乎说不通。须知残剑习字练剑，是为刺杀秦王，而飞雪不也想杀死秦王吗？

残剑别的什么地方得罪了飞雪，或惹得她不高兴？因为飞雪三年与残剑无话，是确凿之事。

飞雪与长空的一夜情，会不会恰是飞雪本人编造散布出来的呢？因为毕竟只是传说，那一夜没有旁人在场。据说连飞雪的老仆都不在身边。

没有答案！

所以真正确凿的事情只有——

三年无话。

她看到长空铜矛反应强烈。

她看到残剑与丫鬟如月做爱，同样反应强烈。

她刺出一剑，斩落残剑手臂，并扎入残剑身体，使残剑流血致命。

她仍爱残剑。

这一连串事情，既矛盾又合理，最为合理的就是她那一剑！飞雪生来刚烈，我行我素，从不计后果，这是她的性格——飞雪是一个有性格的女人。

女人需要别人对她解释吗？

不，不需要。性格即命运。

性格决定飞雪当年爱上残剑。

性格决定了飞雪可能又爱长空。

性格决定了飞雪为了爱向残剑出剑。

惟一很清楚、不需要多解释一句的，便是她清早来到这里，因为，无名昨夜已跟她订下决战！

无名是那个送来长空铜矛的敌人！

无名是那个挑拨她和残剑相互杀戮的敌人！

无名是非常狡诈、阴险的敌人！

所以，她要杀无名——

晨风中，飞雪握剑的手很冷，她非常悲哀，但她的手仍然有力！

复仇的念头攫住她，她的性格使她渴望一战！她仍然是美丽冷酷的剑客！

寂静。层层叶子像浪潮一样，忽然翻滚，向她袭来。

伴着「飒飒」的声响，脚步，和杀气！

飞雪握剑慢慢转身。

出乎她意料——

是残剑的丫鬟如月。

如月背负两把弯刀，小俏的脸像霜一样寒，仿佛一夜之间，女孩已成了疯狂的女人！

飞雪还没有杀无名，如月却要先来杀飞雪！

如月不管什么无名，因为刺残剑的是飞雪！

「拔你的剑！」如月冷冷说道，说罢双手至肩，将双刀抽出！

刀光闪闪，刀锋弯弯，欲复仇，欲饮血！

飞雪却轻轻摇头。「不，我不同你战！」她轻轻带着悲哀说。她能够理解面前这个年轻女孩，甚至对如月有歉疚。她一直不喜欢如月，所以这三年，便把许多对残剑的怨恨迁怒于如月。昨日，她还用酒泼过这女孩一头一脸！可她俩共同喜欢的男人已被她刺杀！她还有什么心思同这女孩一战呢？

「我要杀你！」如月悲声道。

飞雪还是摇头。

如月出现，勾起她悲哀。

她已经悲哀得麻木，只想着和那个真凶男人一战！

但，如月双刀挥出，要把她砍为四段！

飞雪退。

她不出手，贴着满地落叶退。  
她平生从没有向人退让，但这次她让。

如月一刀快似一刀，在后面拼命追赶飞雪。

两个女子穿梭在漫天黄叶与古树间。灿烂金黄，两点艳红，说不出的美丽，远  
远望去，赏心悦目，令人陶醉！

无名躲在远处看吗？等她俩相互残杀？

如月在树梢追上飞雪，左手凶狠一刀，砍中树枝，震下簌簌落叶，右手凌厉一刀，削下飞雪一片裙角。

如月刀法自幼受残剑指点，自然很好。

飞雪盈盈从空中降下，她被削掉的裙角飞旋着，夹在黄叶中飞！

飞雪停住，脸上有恚意了！

她是率性女子，手随心动，不会管后果！

她已怒！

如月挥刀，又想攻上。

飞雪衣袖一张，突然，衣袍像风一样鼓起，满地黄叶，随风旋起。

声势惊人，有如无数黄蝶翩翩起舞！

飞雪手中，已多了一柄雪白的剑，飞雪剑！

黄叶裹着飞雪剑，呼呼指向如月。

飞雪剑法！

如月冷冷看着扑来的黄叶，毫不畏惧。

如月嘲讽一声：「如月一个丫鬟，也让你使出飞雪剑法了！」

其实，如月心里明白，自己的死期已至。

因为飞雪剑法，何等威力，天下恐怕只有残剑剑法能抗，如月如何会不知？如月话音刚落，飞雪剑裹起滚滚黄叶，已斜斜刺至，锐不可挡！如月举刀，竭力想抵住这一剑。漫天叶舞，裹死如月的刀！

黄叶慢慢地飞舞飘落，飞雪剑已刺完！

剑法一经发动，决不由对方喘息躲避！

只一剑，飞雪便刺穿如月！

飞雪收剑，但这时，飞雪看到一桩奇怪的事情——

如月居然顽强兀立，冷笑不已！

蠟炬成灰淚始幹

死亡是什么？一种最优雅的说法是：黑暗。

这种说法认为，人的存在只是一道短暂的光缝，介于两边永恒的黑暗之间。

另一种说法比较奇特，认为死亡很普通，人们在出生以前，大家都亲身体验过死亡。

还有第三种说法，是比方，把人生比成蜡烛。

蜡烛发光，当蜡炬成灰，便光尽人亡，所以蜡烛最后的光总尽量闪耀！

是为回光返照。如月在回光返照。她笑。冷笑！

飞雪看着这名将死的丫鬟，不禁有些悚然！

「你为何笑？」飞雪厉声发问。

「我笑你！」如月说。

「我有何可笑？」飞雪问。

如月不能答。飞雪的一剑，中她要害，所以如月用双刀拄地，勉强呼吸，她一时说不出话，但那缕冷笑却兀自不褪，仿佛飞雪真的很可笑！

飞雪恼火，但不能奈何如月。

如月实际上快死了，飞雪不能再杀死一个等于死掉的人。

「说！」飞雪只能这样说，她催促如月。

如月弯腰喘息，略缓过一口气，然后便竭力挺直身，继续朝飞雪冷笑：

「我笑……笑你昨夜刺错一剑，尚……尚不知道……」

「错？」飞雪一惊，盯着如月。

「不错……你杀我主人……是因他有负于你……」如月断断续续道，「可你看到其一，却不知其二……」

如月小心使用着最后几口气。

如月必须利用这几口气，给予飞雪最强的打击！她虽斗不过飞雪的剑，但却可以打击飞雪的心！因为昨天晚上，飞雪在门外，而如月与残剑在室内，飞雪看到的事情并不完整，如月决心给飞雪讲完整。

那是另一幅情形了。

当时，飞雪还没有过来窥看。

残剑端坐，让如月替他更衣，如月的动作温存、体贴。

残剑慢慢转头，目光牢牢盯向如月，但那目光虽痛苦，却很诚恳：

「如月，请你帮我！」

「主人要如月做何事？」如月垂眉道。

「待飞雪来，与我佯做男女之事！」残剑郑重道。

如月立即明白残剑的心思，主人想测试飞雪是否仍爱他？可如月不情愿。

如月不愿佯装做什么男女之事！她情愿和主人做真的男女之事！虽然如月还不太明白，什么才叫男女之事。

「主人何必冒险去惹小姐？」如月低头将话岔开。

「如月，你如不让我试知飞雪心意，我生不如死！」残剑着急了！

他竟拉住如月！

如月的心很痛！

她只低头又劝：「若小姐看到了，对主人仍不在意呢？」

残剑一震，脸色发白，他的表情中，寂寞中有悲哀。

「那我就死心了，」残剑慢慢道，顿了一顿，缓缓补充，「明日一早，我带你远走高飞！」

这句话，打动了如月！她最大的愿望便是让残剑离开飞雪。可她其实明白，即使残剑不离开飞雪，她还是情愿为残剑做任何事！她慢慢点头，默默让残剑扶住自己。温柔的红色烛光，残剑宽大的红袍也朝如月张开。

这时，外面有飞雪轻轻的脚步。

残剑的动作陡然急迫，佯装拉扯如月衣裳。

然后便是飞雪从外面窥到的事：

烛火摇曳，迷离，悸乱的红！残剑拉起一大幅红布，将自己和如月都罩住。

两人便在布下翻滚、蠕动！

很色情！如月在底下很快活！

其实如月根本不快乐，残剑佯装抱她，却胳膊架空，没有跟她触碰！

所以，如月哭了！

她默默地流泪。

她跟随残剑十年，从没有掉过一滴泪，但这时她哭了！

她已经觉得自己是一个女人了，但身为女人，她这才发觉，当身边的男人心思全部献给另一个女人时，那种滋味非常痛苦！

飞雪脚步离开，残剑立即停止。

残剑就冷淡地让如月走。

旁边，蜡炬成灰，烛火已残。

如月也心如死灰，觉得自己是被毁灭的女人。

而此时，她临死之前，面对飞雪说出这件事，便是要飞雪知道：

杀错了！

她要让这个使飞雪剑的女人懊悔！

这是一个女人所能对另一个女人，做出的最强报复！

殺死她人性悲哀

飞雪听呆了！

树林里，树林里，黄叶仍在飞舞，但静得可怕，她听不到声音。

她的人确已崩溃。她昨夜一剑刺出，虽已懊悔万分，惟有一处情理仍支撑着她，残剑与丫鬟如月私通，所以她怒极之中，刺得还算合乎情理，但现在已没有情理——只有情，残剑对她特殊的、深深的情！这种情她感受得越深，整个人便越陷入可怕的深渊。

她刺向的是最爱她的人！

她刺向的是一个爱她爱得嫉妒的人！

她刺他，也因为她为人太过于嫉妒！

嫉妒是一种人性。

飞雪悲哀地摇头，像不愿相信听到的事，她恍惚地提剑，看着面前的如月。

如月用刀拄地，晃悠欲倒，失血过多的脸，绢一样苍白。

「不，我不信！」飞雪低喃道。

如月大口喘气，发出的声音像针刺般尖锐冷漠：「信不信由你！」

飞雪绝望，没有力气回击如月。

她忍不住绝望地发出质问：「你为何要告诉我这些，为何此时才说？」

如月失血苍白的脸上，慢慢浮现出一种平静的快感，微笑着，很残忍地说：  
「因为，我恨你！」

飞雪战栗，又听见如月最后一句话：「我让你后悔一辈子！」

飞雪再听不下去了！

她转身仰面，对着漫天黄叶，脸上有泪！

无边落木，萧萧而下，可满眼看到的，是悲哀灿烂的金黄！

背后，如月慢慢松手放开双刀，倒在落叶中。

飞雪已经杀死如月！可她的心非常悲哀！

风起了，飞雪握着剑，悲哀、雕塑般的身体凝固在飞扬黄叶里。

然后，她像梦游一般，慢慢朝树林外走，不知道走向何方？

她看到，前方远远有一个小小的黑影，提剑等在那里。

一个男人，穿着死神般的黑衣。

十分冷酷，是无名。

殺死她人性尊嚴

无名仔细看着过来的女人。

她发鬓蓬松，失魂落魄，提着一柄剑，有一种被摧毁了的美！

她曾经是天下最美丽的女剑客，甚至可能是天底下最美的女人！

像无名这样的剑客，鉴赏力不同于常人，只会欣赏用剑的女子，所以昨日一见之下，无名便认定这女子有天下独一无二之美。

无名十年专心练剑，其实从没有欣赏过女子，他无暇；昨日算是他头一次认真看一个女子。

他是来杀她的，所以要认真看，把她当对手看。

今天他也在看，也很认真。

他仍然不是来欣赏，而是动手杀她。

他看到——飞雪魂已散，人已涣，神情恍恍惚惚，缥缥缈缈。

他知道飞雪将败！

飞雪走近，冷冷道：「你是秦人？」

无名已经换上了秦国小吏服，所以飞雪辨出，无名认为这无须多说，于是答：  
「是。」

飞雪道：「拔你的剑。」

无名于是慢慢举剑，朝飞雪行礼。飞雪不还礼，她似乎已神游它处。无名将剑拔出。

这是无名与飞雪的第三番交手，也是最正规的一次。

前两次，飞雪用袖中剑气与文房四宝，但这一次，却将以飞雪剑对决无名快剑！

飞雪剑出，万点雪花！

很正式！也很有悬念吗？

无名觉得毫无悬念！

无名没有想到，自己的离间计策非常成功，比原来设想的更成功！

他原本想阻止残剑与飞雪双剑联手，他打算与残剑和飞雪分别决战，这样他有十分之一的把握，尤其对残剑。结果双剑彻底瓦解，飞雪来迎战他的样子，如同送来被他屠宰一般！

无名内疚吗？他送去长空铜矛，以这种方式挑拨两名天下最好的剑客，也使一对情侣相互残杀，这似乎是暗算，不像光彩所为。

不，无名不内疚，因为他来杀双剑，是为秦国。为国杀人，谈不上什么手段光彩不光彩。

他杀的是两个刺客，刺客是搞暗杀的，以暗算对暗杀，彼此彼此。无名认为，  
自己最大的特点是冷酷，快剑无情，人也无情，只求成功，拒绝失败！

无名惟独觉出一丝遗憾。

任何剑客，都希望自己的巅峰一战能惊天动地，这是一种外人所不能体会的强烈快感。为了享受到这种快感，剑客可以十年苦练，只追求快感一瞬。

很像是一个男子追求一个女子，不管过程有多苦，那快感销魂的一瞬始终牢牢吸引他，使他获得无穷动力。此间妙味，当局者自知，不足与外人道。类似的例子还可以举出很多：

如工匠雕出一只完美花瓶的最后一瞬；

如诗者酒意醺然，却灵感汹涌挥毫作毕之时；

如苦行者在沙漠中跋涉，越过一座巨大的沙丘；

人生荒谬至极之时，快感也至极。

快感人生！

但接近快感时，忽然却发现原来设想的快感不存在了。  
无名的情形便是这样棗

他看着飞雪手中那柄剑意已散的飞雪剑，慢慢也把自己的剑举起。

两人背后，黑色的秦军大营在晨雾中若隐若现。

还需要预测这一战的胜负吗？

由于输赢已判，所以无名后来给秦王叙述格斗经过时，就显得兴致不高。

他没有热情去绘声绘色，讲述如何与飞雪双双跃起，快剑与飞雪剑在空中相交，发出嗡鸣。是的，飞雪虽然精神受创，剑招散乱，但她尚能勉强支撑一时，所以两人的决战惊动了远处军营，秦军出动，将两人团团围住。这下飞雪就更加跑不了。秦军发现与飞雪搏斗的是本国小吏，而且小吏的剑明显占得上风，就围在旁边呐喊助威，并不一起哄上，将飞雪乱戈杀死。无名在层层黑色头盔的众目睽睽下，战得兴味索然，觉得这只是一场无聊的表演。

就连飞雪那享名盛久的飞雪剑法，无名也觉得不过尔尔。当时两人已斗了近百回合，飞雪见赢不了无名快剑，焦躁之下，终于将飞雪剑法祭出。飞雪将一块白绢抛起，飞雪剑跟着飞刺，将白绢盈盈切做两片，此后她每刺一剑，都将空中飞舞的白绢再切碎，无数细绢被剑卷起，像漫天雪花攻向无名。无名承认飞雪剑法看起来很漂亮，很美，其要诀是用雪花迷惑对手，然后趁势刺出。但无名怎么会被刺中呢？在无名眼中，翩翩雪花中，飞雪的剑因剑气不足，所以露出了上百处漏洞。无名随便反击一剑，都可以击破飞雪剑法。无名退后，盯住纷飞雪花中最大的一处漏洞。

然后无名出剑，他精准无比的快剑——

一剑刺出，万点雪花尽消，雪花消，飞雪剑意也消，飞雪持剑停住。

飞雪同样明白，自己的剑法被破，所以她不抵抗，不看无名的快剑，而看着无名。

抵抗也无用，高手相争，胜负一判，结局便重若山岳，再难改变。

所以飞雪看着无名的眼。她的眼神中，有迷茫、有心酸，也许还有很多很多。

人将死时，感触恐怕都很多。

无名是无情冷酷的人，不懂女人的多愁善感，所以无名只看懂飞雪眼神中一种内容：

尊严！

飞雪是高手，高手有尊严。她大概希望，既然败了，就保持尊严地败。

无名这样理解。无名甚至觉得，飞雪已经不想活了，才放弃抵抗，想让他快一点杀她。

无名于是将剑催得更快。

无名的剑，瞬息不停，「嚓」地已刺穿飞雪胸膛！

可杀掉一个求死的对手，剑客无名，请问你有快感吗？

无名也这样问过自己。

毫无快感。

无名刺完收剑，看着飞雪慢慢倒下，带着悲哀的尊严倒下。

无数碎雪，渐渐飘落。

死者尊严，胜者落寞。

无名如是说。

殺死他不是滋味

风呼啸，路迢迢。

沙尘弥漫，衰草连天。

一柄重剑，兀立旷野。

吱呀的马车声——无名驾着车，踏上归途。秦军大队继续去攻赵，但无名往回走，便能遇到前来迎接的王宫卫队。马车上，还立着被无名捕获的飞雪老仆。老仆表情麻木，替无名捧着飞雪剑。

无名看到拦在前面的那柄剑。

无名还看到，路边亭中坐着一个人。

断臂，白发，形容枯槁，然而，憔悴已极的眼中，有冷冷铁一般不可遏制的杀意！

竟然是残剑！

昨夜，残剑被飞雪斩掉右臂，又深刺中腹，渐渐气绝。

飞雪因天明决战时辰已到，便离开找无名复仇。

丫鬟如月一见心爱的男人被杀，狂怒之余，也追出去杀飞雪！

残剑毕竟内功深湛，闭气多时，生的本能战胜死，却靠一口余息悠悠醒转。

但生真的不如死，残剑虽醒来，爬出书馆，但发现昨是今非，物在人空。

犹如一场噩梦！

如月死，被飞雪杀死！

飞雪死，被无名困在秦军阵中所杀！

他大悲！

悲生白发！他发现，自己的满头黑发一夜皆白，如耄耋之人。

他还连使剑的手都没有了！

风吹黄沙，残剑是拚命爬来，想在这里阻杀无名。

无名扯缰，将马车停住。

无名不说话，看着面前像骷髅一样的敌人，周围枯草「沙沙」地动。

残剑慢慢挣扎，爬出亭子。

残剑用剩下左手握住了沉重的断剑，他慢慢举剑：

「拔你的剑！」

无名摇头，拒绝一战。

无名曾经非常忌惮这个敌人，担心对方的残剑剑法。

无名为此乔装求了残剑一幅字，不过有了字也悟不透残剑剑法。

然而现在，已不需对付残剑剑法。

使剑要手，残剑没有了擅长使剑的右手，便和断臂的长空一样惨！

无名只是想，从此天下再没有残剑剑法了！

兔死狐悲，同类总是会为同类悲，无名与残剑虽是敌人，但也同为剑客，当看到一名大剑客丧失了手臂，行同废人，另一名剑客会有什么感受？

很简单，无名有一点悲！

「我不与你战！」无名简赅说，「秦王令，残剑飞雪素来联合行刺，有破残剑飞雪任何一人者，即可功毕。我已破飞雪，你也废，我无须战！」

剑客之道，在于战而不在于杀！因此他当初废了长空手臂，便放过长空性命，  
如今无名已替秦王完成使命，同样也不必再枉取残剑性命。

无名觉得，已讲得很清楚。

无名为人，决不会粗滥出剑！

岂料，听到「飞雪」二字，残剑失神的眼中充起鲜红杀意！

他死死盯着无名：

「拔你的剑！」

无名慢慢下车。

无名再不废话。

无名只先做了一件事：举剑行礼，然后就稳稳将手搭在剑鞘。

他再后退，退到一定距离了，便出剑。

毫不留情的快剑！

出剑不尽全力，是对敌人不敬。

无名不愿让残剑觉得自己出剑不敬。

无名很想尽快结束这一切。

因为，他心里实在太不是滋味了！他觉得这场决斗简直是对剑法的侮辱，这侮辱是他自己造成的——他怎么能想到对方情侣间的冲突，会剧烈到如此悲惨？

无名记得，残剑曾经发誓，谁伤飞雪，必和谁一战！

无名想，这一剑算是替残剑践约。

无名打算一剑刺落残剑的剑，便上车离开。

所以，无名全力出剑——

快剑刺出，破空闪光！

残剑在风声黄沙中，也艰难举剑！

很重，很残，断损的剑。

劍在天涯

如果无名是诗者，他就会如是说：

现在我的悲伤达到顶峰，充满我的整个生命，无法倾诉。我凝视，木然如石，  
僵硬直穿我的内心。

但无名是剑客，他只会如实说。

无名于是说——

他向残剑刺出一剑，他看到残剑举剑。

突然，残剑的剑停住了，但身体没有停。

残剑竟然挺胸，将孱虚的胸口迎接无名的剑。

无名大惊，可快剑发动，他想收也来不及！

无名说，这一幕与飞雪死的情形很相似！

都是失去实际抵抗能力，作为剑客，残剑便选择悲伤骄傲的死！

残剑的死，还有着另一重含义：

「嚓」！凌厉快剑将残剑当胸贯通，无名收剑问：「你为何不接此剑？」

残剑笑，很凄，很苦，吐了一口血，慢慢告诉无名：「残剑飞雪，不能同生，  
便要共死！」

残剑把左手的断剑放掉，苦涩道：「你把我的剑拿上，与飞雪剑放到一起吧…  
…」

凄凉、痴情的笑凝在残剑脸庞上，残剑缓缓闭眼。

残剑重伤断臂，本来就知道斗不过无名，便以这种方式跟飞雪殉情。

残剑等于死了两次！第一次被飞雪杀而未死，第二次自己寻死！

无名不忍——无名不愿看下去，后来见到秦王时，说到了此处，也不忍再说。

无名握着自己手中快剑，于是转头——

黄沙漫漫，剑在大荒。

无名面无表情！

无名此行，连破秦王缉拿十年的两大刺客，也斩落天下最好的两名剑客！

无名大获全胜！

无名却毫无成功的喜悦，不知为何，他平添一种深深黯然的落寞，他冷酷的目光，也蒙上了一层哀伤。

风呜呜地回响。

这是一个多么令人心碎的故事！

剑意彷徨，人在天涯。谁又能知晓，无名内心中的感慨呢？


	6. 第六章 十步一殺

燭動

她对残剑有什么不满？是残剑太痴迷于书法，太痴迷于剑术，无形中对她冷落？

这种说法似乎说不通——须知残剑习字练剑，是为刺杀秦王，而飞雪不也想杀死秦王吗？

残剑别的什么地方得罪了飞雪，或惹得她不高兴？因为飞雪三年与残剑无话，是确凿之事。

飞雪与长空的一夜情，会不会恰是飞雪本人编造散布出来的呢？因为毕竟只是传说，那一夜没有旁人在场。据说连飞雪的老仆都不在身边。

没有答案！

所以真正确凿的事情只有——

明亮的烛火，隔在秦王与无名中间。

六排小铜人擎着的蜡烛，每枝均烧掉小半截。

火光映照着秦王面前两把剑，残剑和飞雪剑闪着暗光，仿佛也诉说着悲惨，令人叹息。

寂静。

秦王打破沉默：「想不到残剑与飞雪两大剑客，竟是如此扭曲，会被情所困！」

无名不说话。

秦王盯着无名看了一会儿，说：「寡人听这个故事，听出你心乱！」

无名低着头，还沉浸在过去。

呜咽的风声，似乎在无名的心里回旋！

大殿中很安宁，没有一丝风，但这时发生一件奇怪的事：风仿佛从无名身体里刮出，朝那些蜡烛吹去，于是烛动！

六排小铜人举着的烛光，扑簌簌闪动！

烛火一动，秦王的目光就盯上了。

秦王目光严厉，望着齐刷刷倒向自己的火苗。过了片刻，这阵风好似平息，秦王不动声色，鹰隼般的眼睛缓缓抬起，越过烛火，望向对面的无名。

秦王很沉着。

无名仍然不语，秦王的声音很意味深长：「你知不知道，寡人还听出什么？」

无名低沉：「什么？」

秦王：「破绽。」

无名一震，但不答话。

秦王却轻叹：「你说的故事，的确很好，想尽量合乎情理棗可惜，你是好剑客，但未必是好说客。」

无名身体凝固。秦王接着说：

「不是好说客，你为何要给寡人编出这些故事？只有一种解释。」

大殿内，静得可怕，秦王停住不讲，等无名反应。无名慢慢将目光抬起，与秦王的相触，两人的眼神像蜡凝在一起。秦王这才把下半截话说完：「莫非，你是——」

秦王又顿一顿，道：「刺客。」

只有两个字，但无异于在空旷殿内霹雳炸响！

无名是替秦王消灭刺客的英雄，就算他不是好说客，甚至不是好剑客，怎么可能是刺客？

无名平静反驳：「大王如何以为臣谋刺？」

秦王声音冷冷严厉：「你编的故事非同凡响，但你低估一个人！」

无名问：「谁？」

秦王答：「我。」

无名不问，也不动。

「寡人十年来，屡遭长空、残剑、飞雪三人刺杀，若问天下何人最了解这三名刺客，非寡人莫属！」

秦王说得半点没错！刺客与被刺杀者，本来是一对特殊关系！

若刺客一刺得手，被杀者性命呜咽，除了临死前的迷茫一眼，自然谈不上对刺客有什么了解。但像秦王这样遇刺十年仍能屡屡脱险者，情况则不同。

三名刺客，像梦魇缠住秦王，迫使秦王不断收集对方材料，了解他们习性，估计他们下次何时再来。秦王动用一切力量去了解他们，是为求生！何况，秦王手下有许多可以调动的力量，所以，日复一日，年复一年，秦王只要不被刺杀，就变得对三名刺客越来越了解。

非常合乎逻辑。

验证了一句话：对最强的敌人，可能比对最好的朋友还了解。

秦王只有敌人。

秦王没有朋友。

所以，秦王对自己的敌人非常了解。  
推论毕，情理上无懈可击！

但秦王不需要同无名演示这套推论，秦王的进一步推论是：无名就是敌人！

秦王直接说结果。说参透的结果。

秦王说：「寡人以为，长空神矛，非你所斩；而残剑飞雪，也非剑术不济，被你所杀！」

秦王破解，犀利如剑！无名若想恢复自己是消灭刺客的英雄本色，必须努力反驳！

无名反驳：「但此三人，确败在臣的剑下！」

秦王接过：「故而，他们三人之败，只有一个理由——」

无名反问：「是何理由？」

秦王目光咄咄逼人，寸步不让：「他们三人，故意求败！」

秦王切到问题的核心！

因为，无名来到这里，近见秦王，是他取胜三人！

所以无名如何获胜，便成了关键！

秦王看着无名：「寡人一生，遇刺客无数，岂止长空、残剑、飞雪三人？包括他们在内，十年来却无一名刺客能够成功，你可知缘由？」

「为何？」

秦王缓缓将答案说破：

「距离！行刺关键，在于距离！」

无名不动声色地听，秦王说：「刺杀寡人，需用刀剑，寡人防范极其严密，寻常人等，不可能靠近寡人百步，也无从下手，但寡人防范再严，仍留下了一处破绽！」

说到此，秦王轻喟一声，用赞赏的目光打量无名。

秦王说：「悬赏令。」

无名默不作声。

秦王道：「寡人只以为长空、残剑及飞雪为大敌，故颁下法令，凡破此三名刺客者，可走上殿对饮。寡人没有料到，你竟会以寡人之悬赏令，还刺寡人！你悟出此中破绽，可谓才智过人了！」

秦王已经说得很清楚。

距离——关键在距离。

而此时，秦王与无名相对而坐，中间虽隔烛火，距离只有十步。

天下离秦王最近的便是无名！

十步，只需纵身一跃。

大殿中的气氛凝固。

秦王的脸上毫无惧色。

秦王是无比强悍的王！

「寡人悬赏，有破刺客长空者，可上殿二十步，」秦王盯着无名，缓缓道，  
「所以，你首先要找到的，是长空……」

心動

在无名的第一个故事中，与长空之战经历了三动：

动魄——长空没有亮出右手神矛，只凭左手一根普通长矛，便将前来追捕的七大卫士打成重伤。

动心——无名露面，以亭长身份捉拿长空，长空先是嘲笑，但无名快剑刺出，  
斩断长空的普通长矛，长空于是对无名剑术颇为欣赏，决定正式与无名一战。

动手——长空亮出右手铜矛，矛手合一，天下无敌手！无名仍是跃起一剑，斩落长空右手，快得连血都没有溅！

七大卫士返回秦宫，详细报告整件事的过程。

所以即使无名不说，现场的情形，秦王也了如指掌。

听完无名讲述，秦王觉得可以把此事重说一遍。

秦王要说的只有一动——

心动！

此心动非彼动心。

无名说的动心，是长空略略动了心。

秦王猜想的心动，却是长空心动，无名也心动。

严格地讲，是长空先心动，无名后心动，而这二人的心动，将令人们听了非常心动！至少秦王就心动！

怎样的心动？

一种感动？

但秦王讲之前，需要先判断一件事情。

「寡人在想，你与长空是否认识？」秦王对无名如是说。

秦王想了想，觉得无名和长空不太可能认识。

秦王的理由是，无名在秦国，长空在赵国，而长空每次进秦国行刺都行踪诡秘，无名很难有机会与长空认识。

秦王的另一个理由是，如果无名与长空素不相识，那么这个故事，将使人听得更加动心！

于是秦王如是说——

长空为阻止秦军攻赵，潜入秦国行刺，但甫入境，便被秦宫七大卫士盯上，这是秦王料想长空会来，特别派在边境的。长空摆脱不掉，于是决定在棋馆与七大卫士一战。

无名也在棋馆。

无名如何得到长空出现的消息，秦王觉得不必深究。

秦王是磊落、做大事的王，习惯捕捉要害，直取核心。

秦王于是说核心。

长空打败七大卫士，要走，无名出现了。

无名对长空喊：「慢！」

长空停住。

这时候，无名在想什么？

秦王以为，无名一定觉得这是绝好机会！

因为七大卫士就躺在一旁，可以作为见证，证明无名击败长空。若击败长空，  
无名便可上殿二十步。

秦王以为，长空一开始不知道无名的想法。

但秦王以为，长空很快便知道了！

诀窍在于无名的第一剑，斩断长空普通长矛的一剑！  
无名曾这样说，他——后退。

无名握着剑，走近长空，忽然却觉得不妥，看看两人之间的距离，后退，越退  
越后。长空给这举动搞得有些奇怪。

「你干什么？」长空问。

「拿你。」无名说。

「为什么退来退去？」长空说。

「你矛法很厉害，」无名说，「我第一次向你这种人出剑。」

无名摆好位置，接着就出剑。

秦王说，自己听七大卫士描述无名奇怪的出剑习惯时，并没有嗅出危险，甚至听无名再讲时，也没有醒悟，但秦王忽然猜出来了：

无名如果是刺客，练的一定是特殊的剑！

无名要克服刺杀时的障碍，剑法一定特别讲究距离！

多长的距离？二十步？十步？秦王猜测是十步。

所以，当时的情形是：

无名后退十步，摆好位置，出剑。

无名这样做，有两种可能，一是给长空暗示，暗示最好的刺客在这里！第二种可能，也许无名根本不想提示，无名只擅长在十步的距离出剑。

十步出剑，意味着这是刺客之剑！

但长空当时能够猜出来吗？

秦王以为——

长空猜出来了！

心痛

「你的剑法很好。」长空如是说。

长空猜出来，所以看着无名微笑。

无名如实说：「只会这一剑。」

长空道：「这一剑已足够。」

长空何等机敏，何尝不知以这一剑威力，接近秦王刺杀已经足够！

长空大大地心动，可惜七大卫士在旁窥伺，无法与无名公开、详细地讨论这一剑。

长空不能杀掉七大卫士，他们要留下做人证。这个环节，长空也飞快地悟到了！

长空十年矢志行刺，有什么关于行刺的细枝末节悟不透？

长空和无名又说了几句假话，诸如长空说：「我要去杀秦王！」无名答：「不，  
你已走不了。现在，我必须杀你。」等等。

这些话都说给七大卫士听。

然后长空亮出右手铜矛。

不尽寒意，蓄于矛上！

一矛在手，天下无敌手！

细细的雨丝开始飘，无名与长空相距十步，剑锋矛尖遥遥相对，一名是秦国亭长，一名是赵国恐怖刺客。

但，仗剑的亭长无名，才是隐蔽更深的刺客！

秦王以为——当时的情形惊心动魄，因为两个人都无法说出真实心意！

秦王以为——无名的想法较容易猜测，无名既然练成惊世骇俗一剑，也把快剑向长空展示，那么不管长空看懂没有，无名都要出剑，砍下长空的手，完成悬赏令。

秦王以为——无名内心一定隐痛！因为他被迫要摧毁长空，摧毁他敬重的一名大侠！同为刺客，长空难道不是无名的伙伴吗？

秦王以为——无名其实没有把握，觉得未必能战胜长空的矛！无名的快剑用于行刺，上阵搏杀，并不一定能胜过长空。

所以，两个人僵持了半个时辰。

两人都在等对方先动。

两人都等对方动了，再发动致命一击。

看上去非常像真的决斗！

秦王想——那半个时辰里，长空在想什么？

秦王觉得——这最令人感兴趣！

秦王以为——长空必须要做出决定！

如秦王推理，长空已经看出无名是更好的刺客了。

长空看出，无名练成了更好的一剑。

更好，是因为更有效，比长空自己的神矛更有效，因为无名将利用悬赏令。

长空愿意将右手给无名砍下吗？

万一长空当时猜错，万一无名不是刺客，而真是秦国杀手呢？

长空必须想清楚各种可能，因为手断不能复生。

手臂一断，矛神长空将不复存，将如废人。

想到这里，长空会心痛吗？

心痛断手之痛？

一滴雨，滑下亭檐。

于是长空的矛尖，忽然不引人注目地动了一下。  
无名也动。

无名一动，便快若脱兔，整个人和剑都腾空而起。剑鞘在空中脱出，快剑闪亮。

一眨眼，无名的人和剑已凌空攻到长空眼前，长空右手一屈，矛尖凶狠刺出。

秦王以为，接下来便没有悬念，因为——

长空已想清楚。

他觉得不痛

断余臂兮，

余心伤悲！

余心悲兮，

事不复成！

事不成兮人将逝，

王兮王兮奈我何？

长空的歌声，很苍凉。

秦王真正想说的，正是这一刻。

无名快剑刺出，平平切落长空以手为矛的右臂！

长空竟对地上那只渗血的胳膊看也不看，兀自而歌，慢慢而去。

手已断，人已废，梦已散，一曲悲歌，赠予友人。

无名就是长空的友人！

无名与长空成为朋友，便在无名出剑的时刻！

无名快剑刺出，忽然发现，长空并不是真正迎战，而是将整只手臂送至剑下！

做得非常隐蔽，非常快，比无名的剑都快，快得让旁边七大卫士看不出！

无名心痛！

无名知道长空识破自己的计划！

无名只是想不到，长空竟伸出胳膊，将这条珍贵无比的胳膊送出！

可长空和无名原来素不相识！

可长空却决定把无名当做朋友！

朋友，就是信任！

朋友，就是心意相通！

所以长空信任无名，便将胳膊慷慨一献！

拿去吧，不管无名最后能不能成功！

这即是长空作为朋友的心意！

无名忍着泪，望着长空慷慨而去的背影。

无名必须强忍，不能让七大卫士看破这个计划。

秦王觉得，这一刻非常动人！

因为长空的歌声应该如此理解：

断余臂兮，

余心欢喜！

余心喜兮，

大事将成！

事将成兮人将逝，

得一知己复何求？

长空觉得不痛。

长空得到一个知己，能替自己去杀秦王。

长空相信无名能做到，胳膊这点痛算什么呢？

不痛！

无名攥着剑，内心却在痛，在动。

为长空而痛，因长空感动！

歌渐远，但长空留给无名的朋友之情和刺秦之托，却很深、很重！

你為何不動？

秦王破解一出，大殿的寂静与清冷中，便笼罩着浓浓的敌意。

秦王看着无名，缓缓道：「长空相信，给你手臂，是助你行刺的最好选择，可他与你素昧平生，如此气概，令寡人叹服！」

无名不动。

秦王道：「长空，是你的第一位捐献者！」

按秦王所说，无名此来，不仅自己要行刺，还肩负着长空的重托，可谓任重。

可对秦王的话，无名既不肯定，也不否定，像等着秦王继续说。

也许，无名已近秦王十步，控制了局势，所有的卫兵和大臣，都在百步之外，  
都在大殿下。

无名默默地坐在那里。

秦王的坐姿也很稳，看不出一丝慌乱。

秦王不像生命处于威胁中的君王，而像沉着断案的判官。

秦王是气度豪迈、能统一六国的君王。

秦王目光逼住无名。

秦王说：「寡人在想，长空心高气傲，纵横无敌，他何以认定，惟有你能成功？」

无名不语。

秦王问：「莫非，你专为刺寡人而练的那一剑，非常特别，无人能比？」

无名不答。

秦王牢牢看定无名：「剑术之上，应是精神意志，你未必是最好的剑客，但一定是最好的刺客！」

无名抬头，面对秦王。

秦王再问：「你到底是什么样的人？」

无名仍不答。

空气仿佛凝固，秦王冷冷再问。

秦王又问：「你已上殿十步，为何不动？」

无名若是刺客，不动则已，动辄杀人。

没有别人，殿内只有秦王，要杀便杀秦王！

可秦王却不避讳，直接发问！

六排明亮的烛火映照着秦王和无名，很安静。无名端坐。

秦王叹道：「你实在是很特别的刺客。」

秦王又补充：「不动手的刺客，所以寡人在猜，你不动手的理由。」

无名看着秦王，沉默得像谜一样。

秦王说：「你不动，是暂时不想动——」

无名不答。

秦王说：「暂时不想动，因你已控制情势，随时可动棗」

无名不动。

但秦王接下来的话，就使无名的嘴——动了！

秦王说：「你大概在想，寡人如何能够识破你？」

无名的嘴微开。秦王说：「或许，你还想问寡人，寡人怎么看你的故事？」

无名低沉说：「是。」

「你前面所说，破绽甚多，」秦王冷冷道，「寡人听你讲与长空之战，尚无疑惑，可听到你与残剑飞雪之战，便疑窦顿生！」

无名不说话。秦王说：「你忽略了最大一件事！」

「何事？」无名说。

「三年前，寡人见过残剑飞雪，」秦王道，「月光下，虽是惊鸿一瞥，然印象至深，在寡人眼中，此二人忠贞不渝，决不可能如你所说不合，飞雪更不可能与长空另有恋情！」

秦王的声调甚为自信！

秦王相信自己的眼睛！

秦王用严厉的眼睛锁住无名：「你虽得长空神矛，只能上殿二十步，以你剑法，一定以十步为距。所以，你必须利用悬赏令，再找下一名捐献者，于是找到残剑、飞雪！」


	7. 第七章 另一種說法

縱情

秦王说，他见过残剑飞雪。

秦王断定，残剑和飞雪是一对生死不渝的恋人，不可能彼此猜忌。

此话一出，无名的第二个故事也被推翻！那么，秦王心里，应另有一个关于残剑和飞雪的故事。

秦王没有到过赵国，没看见现场的情况，但秦王觉得这不重要。

秦王掌握着一些基本事实：

飞雪和无名确实曾当着秦国攻赵大军，公开一战！

飞雪使出飞雪剑法，但被无名打败！

残剑的剑，也被无名带回来，说明残剑也被降服。

秦王相信自己军队的报告，也同样相信无名说的一些细节，诸如在书馆找到残剑和飞雪，替书馆弟子挡箭等等。秦王以为，无名虽然想方设法，编造出第二个故事，但只是把真事改造。

所以，秦王理解的第二个故事，只是有一点不同：

对人的理解不同。

对残剑飞雪理解不同。

因为，秦王是王，但也是一个人。

秦王可能是天下无数人中、最杰出的人之一。秦王听无名的故事听到一大半，  
便听出其中不妥，据此推断无名为刺客。

杰出的人，需要另一个杰出的人来理解。

无名很杰出，居然接近了秦王十步。

秦王也很杰出，所以看破无名杰出的计策！

但秦王还很孤独。秦王是杰出、孤独的人。

杰出和孤独，本来就是同义词。越杰出，在人世间的知音或知己越少，因此就越孤独。

杰出的人，往往一辈子执着于一件事！

秦王执着于统一天下，而长空、残剑、飞雪则执着于刺杀！

所以秦王能够理解这些刺客。

所以秦王要道出对残剑和飞雪的理解。

在秦王的理解中，故事首先应该是蓝色的。

奇怪吗？秦王说一点都不奇怪。秦王不喜欢无名第二个故事中的红色。

红色，意味着血腥、杀戮、人性之扭曲。

秦王认为这个故事里没有扭曲的血腥。

秦王说这故事里有一个蓝色的湖——

湖不大，水碧蓝，极美丽，很宁静，就在残剑和飞雪栖身的书馆旁边。

秦王既然要攻赵，对赵国的草木地理早就查得清楚。

湖上面的天，也是蓝色的，秦王提到蓝天，因为秦王本人相当喜欢蓝色——

蓝色，意味着和谐、安宁、友谊，甚至爱情。

所以秦王如是说：

在蓝色的天之下，在蓝色的湖水之旁，残剑和飞雪一直厮守在书馆。两人经常到湖边戏水，像一对被世人羡慕的鸳鸯。

残剑和飞雪原来都很杰出孤独，但由于两人相遇，不再孤独，只更杰出。

两人是杰出的刺客，三年前便一同入秦宫行刺，虽功败垂成，却奇迹般地安全撤退。

与普通的刺客不同，这对刺客最大的特点，便是相互爱得很深，像蓝色湖水一样纯净、不掺任何杂质。三年来他俩享受着爱情，同时在使他俩的剑法臻于完善。

刺客的生涯，与剑客也不同。剑客可以独身自善，但刺客却随时必须牺牲，由于残剑飞雪选择秦王做行刺对象，所以他俩牺牲的可能更大，爱情因此更弥足珍贵，相守的每一天都很珍贵！

然而，在三年练剑与享受爱情的最后一天——

无名到来！

无名是一名新的刺客！

无名是一名奇怪但威胁很大的刺客！

无名和他俩想刺杀的对象一样，是秦王。

无名却来取他俩的命，或者说请他俩献出生命！

无名的到来打破宁静，打破湖水般宁静美丽的爱情！  
秦王说，无名查到残剑、飞雪的下落，可能依靠长空的帮助，长空在铜矛上刻  
了一个「临」字，无名据此到临城。当然实情是不是这样，秦王认为不重要。

秦王认为，无名第二个故事的前一部分，除了编造出来的残剑飞雪三年无话，  
基本无虚假，无名确实请残剑写了一幅字，因为无名初到书馆，不知如何开口，只有请残剑写字。

然后午夜子时，在藏书阁，无名就开口了。

说什么？

秦王纵情地想像——当然想像中，也不乏严密的推理：

悬赏令！

是的，悬赏令！

秦王认为，无名若请求，一定会说悬赏令。

那一夜的煽情

无名走了，留下沉默的残剑和飞雪。

无名留下了两个问题——给残剑飞雪。

问题一，残剑飞雪看过无名快剑，是否接受请求？

问题二，如果接受请求，残剑飞雪中哪一个捐献生命？

——秦王认为，这两个问题都很难，因为与长空捐献时不一样，残剑与飞雪有充分的时间思考。

——秦王认为，事情往往思考得越久，便越复杂。

——秦王认为，以残剑和飞雪的剑术，假以时日，他俩未必不能行刺成功。这种想法很有诱惑力，他俩可以继续练剑，继续找机会刺。

但无名的方法，显然更有效。

从道义上说，残剑和飞雪不能拒绝！

拒绝了，就显得残剑和飞雪是小人！

朝闻道，夕死可也；当仁，不让于师；杀身成仁是，为义！

每个人都本能会爱惜自己生命，这是人之常理，是为情！

义不容情——吗？

秦王知道残剑的那些传说，因此秦王想像残剑做一番思想斗争：

残剑想到，当年自己慷慨悲歌的誓言，连奔八百里，赴秦国刺秦未遂，又返奔八百里，与赵国边境四城军民共存亡。惜乎城破，可自己侠义之举，三月间已耸动赵国！自己是一个侠！

残剑想完，答案：义不容情！

秦王也知道飞雪的那些传说，所以秦王同样想像飞雪的思考：

飞雪思考，她本是赵国大将赵震之女，父亲抗秦身亡，传下一柄飞雪剑，剑是侠客之剑，剑要行侠义之举，她持飞雪剑遇到另一位侠客残剑，两人一同行侠！

飞雪是性情女子，想事情通常很快。

她一般都不用想，她凭侠客本能便有答案！

所以她比残剑想得快。

她不看残剑，话却对着残剑说。

她说：「好快的剑。」

她指无名施展的快剑。

「是，」残剑低声答，「快得我看不清！」

「这一剑，」飞雪轻声问，「你我都施展不出？」

「是，施展不出。」残剑答。

「没有人能挡？」飞雪说。

「没有人！秦王也不能！」

「所以，此人是真正能刺秦王之人？」

「是。」

「所以，我们要去……」

「是。」

「去死？」

「是，」残剑缓缓说，「我与你同去，与你同死！」

秦王设想了残剑和飞雪这段对话。

秦王很了解这对侠侣。

秦王从人情、人性、人心的角度理解。

秦王认为，残剑如果说：「让我去。」飞雪一定不答应。因为残剑清楚，飞雪会抢着去，如果只需要一个人牺牲，那么飞雪肯定抢着牺牲！所以残剑的要求只能是：「与你同去！」

这句话，若由一个男人对一个男子说出，意味着义气！

这句话，若由一个男人对一个女人说出，意味着爱情！

谁说义不容情？

于是，无名留下的难题，便被残剑飞雪如此解决！

义悲壮，情也慷慨。

情慷慨之中，还有一种恻恻缠绵。

烛火熊熊，帐幔低垂，两把连鞘的剑并排放在一起：残剑，飞雪剑！

帐内，残剑端坐，面对飞雪。

这是两人的最后一夜！

等天明，两人就要为刺秦捐献出自己。两人的目光相对，是深情，是坚定，是欣慰和爱！因为，能杀死秦王，是他们的最高志愿。  
飞雪偎在残剑旁边，开始替他更衣。她动作很轻，很温柔，给残剑换上宽大睡袍。认识残剑以来，她每夜都替残剑宽衣。这是她最后一次能这样做了。

飞雪长长的黑发，垂到残剑眼前。残剑伸出手，抚摸飞雪的头发。

飞雪缓缓脱去外面衣裙，望着残剑。

残剑抬手，宽大的袍子张开，用宽阔的爱，将飞雪包围。

衣袍紧紧将两人裹住，火热的身体接触到一起！

深沉的喘息，含着这对情侣内心的激动。两把剑，并排地躺在烛光里。

没有生离死别，这是他们特殊的仪式，来迎接明天的死亡！

秦王设想的这个夜晚，简直有一些煽情！

因为秦王很不喜欢无名编的那段畸情。

秦王要以煽情对畸情！

秦王说这段煽情，还有一个理由。

理由如下：

一个夜晚很短，对充满激情的情侣，不管这激情多么煽情，都太短不够。

天灰蒙蒙亮了。

书馆长长的甬道，光线微明，隐隐绰绰中，两个人影缓缓飘动，就像风。

残剑、飞雪！

两人都穿戴整齐，穿着蓝色的战袍，都有一种美丽，死亡的美丽。

两人都还佩戴着剑。他们当年因剑相识，如今也一同佩剑赴死。

甬道很长，他俩慢慢地走出。

残剑当时想的，大概与剑有关。

不是想无名的快剑，他俩既然决定捐献生命，就不用多想无名的剑，残剑在回忆当年飞雪美妙的一剑——

一剑刺出，万点雪花！

从此他就爱上她，爱得比剑势都猛，爱得比雪花更纯。

残剑一边想，一边暗暗酝酿着一剑。

残剑在昨天夜里，说与飞雪同去时，其实就在酝酿。

残剑决心一剑刺倒飞雪。

残剑决心为爱情出剑！

那一劍的真情

外面有雾。

浓雾像乳，贴着地轻轻飘荡。

这雾，不是秦王虚构。

秦王手中，有攻赵国大军的每日战报。包括天气，秦王事无巨细都能知晓。

秦王想像，那天清晨的风，缓缓将雾拨开，前面停着两匹马，蓝色的战马，残剑与飞雪的坐骑。

残剑与飞雪一前一后，朝马走去。

残剑走得很稳，他的手，慢慢握向剑柄。

他攥住剑，要使劲拔出，偷袭飞雪！

可突然，身后有一道白光，破开浓雾刺来，正刺向他！

飞雪剑！

非常凌厉的一剑！

足以将残剑刺成重伤的一剑！

为什么？

秦王以为，残剑和飞雪，其实都想留下对方，但对方是说服不了的，要留下对方，只有用剑。

秦王以为，残剑和飞雪口中不说，其实心里早想好自己去死，让对方活，这样昨夜的缠绵，竟又有另一种滋味！不是共同赴死前的做爱，而是暗中的生离死别，死者跟生者诀别！只是双方都认为自己将成为死者。

成为死者，需要竞争。

于是飞雪抢先出剑。

出剑凌厉，是因残剑剑术强大，不凌厉不足以刺中他！

刺他重伤，是因伤他不重，残剑仍会抢着赴死，等于白刺！

所以，飞雪含泪刺。

很凌厉，很重，

爱愈深，刺愈重！

她从没有向残剑下过这般狠手！

但她刺出——她刺中！

残剑中剑重伤！

残剑捂着腹部伤处，不动——

但残剑的脸上，慢慢浮现出理解与悲哀，那是痛苦的爱！

残剑慢慢说：「飞雪，我仍比你晚了一步！」

飞雪握剑的手在颤抖，她哭了：「我知道你也想要刺！」

飞雪哭着扔剑，抱住慢慢跪下的残剑，「我怕把你伤得太重！」

「可若我刺你，」残剑无奈道，「也不会比这一剑轻！」

残剑努力想起，但站不起，他痛苦地望着飞雪，知道这是生离死别了！「为什么让我留下，应该我去死！」他眼神中饱含责怪。

飞雪抱紧他：「不，我要你活！」

残剑苦笑，轻轻摇头：「你死了，我还怎么活？」

飞雪哭着，盯着残剑：「你一定要好好活，答应我！」

飞雪的眼神非常凄苦，非常痴情！残剑看着她，慢慢地点点头。飞雪刺他一剑，已很伤心，他不能再使她伤心！

飞雪撕下一角衣裙，替残剑裹伤。残剑喘息着，已坐不直。飞雪像怕把他弄痛一样，轻轻将他放下，最后深情看他。

「如月马上会到，我走了。」

说罢，飞雪提剑转身，在浓雾中朝战马走去，她被风吹起的衣裙，就像一片云。

残剑痛苦地目送。他拦不住她！

就这样，他要永远失去她了！

飞雪在雾中，走到马前，对残剑回头，粲然一笑。

飞雪：「你答应我！」

泪水，终于从残剑眼中流出。他再也不能见到这个女子，见到她的笑了！

风，将浓雾吹拢，挡住残剑视线，泪水也模糊他的眼。

秦王说，无名的故事中有飞雪刺残剑一剑。

秦王相信，无名大概不会凭空编出一剑，而只会改变这一剑的解释。  
所以秦王想复原这一剑的真实面目，残剑和飞雪虽然是秦王的敌人，秦王却不愿辱灭他俩的悲壮！

所以，秦王说：

当无名仗剑等候在秦军大营前，只看到孤身而来的飞雪。

飞雪的脸色很苍白，但有一种幸福的欣慰。

因为，她即将为刺杀秦王计划献身！

而且，作为一个女人，她还成功阻止了自己的男人，使自己的男人可以活下去！

鐵桶大陣

那天早晨，天空阴霾。

飞雪和无名的决斗，秦王了解得很清楚。

无名和长空、和飞雪的两场比武，秦王都得到详细禀报。当然这是无名的计划，无名就是要公开取得人证。但有一些事情，秦王掌握，无名的讲述中却没有。

浓雾逐渐散开，军营越来越多地展现出来：连锁防御的铁甲战车、铸有尖刺的盾牌、一座座支起的黑色帐篷。巡视的盔甲内，是哨兵警觉的眼睛。

哨兵发现远处决斗的无名、飞雪！

号角「呜呜」吹起！

随着号角，大营骚动。

「咚咚咚」，慑人的战鼓擂响。

鼓声中，甫遭惊扰的秦军开始快速反应。这是训练有素的军队，各处秦军以黑色战旗为首，聚为四列人马，像长蛇般交错奔驰，冲出大营。滚滚浓烟腾起，看不见人，只见到林立移动的长枪旌旗，黑色的盔甲与盾牌闪亮。

大地在震颤，秦军发出慑人呼啸。

无名与飞雪被围在中间。

突然，鼓啸停了，灰尘慢慢降落。

秦王以为，首先值得一说的便是秦国军队。

秦王向来为秦国军队的强悍严谨而骄傲。

秦王说，围住无名和飞雪的秦国军队非同一般！

寂静。

杀气。

尘烟尚未落尽，无名和飞雪已感受到那种强悍的气息。

四周是扼住呼吸的冷峻。

风。

烟尘散尽，无数黑压压的戈戟已无声指住二人！

无名、飞雪左右打量，他俩周围，围满圆形、一层一层的黑甲秦军。他们全身裹紧盔甲，不露面孔，握紧的武器对准阵中的猎物！阵中密麻麻的枪戟，好似荆棘。众多头盔上的红樱在冷风中猎猎飘动，但静得恐怖！最里一层，是竖起连成铁壁的方形盾牌。

没有军令，大军便一动不动，只死死将二人压在中间。这是世间最强的军队，  
最强的阵势。它厚得望不到外头。

秦军天下闻名的铁桶阵！

只要被围住，飞鸟都难逃。

纵使武艺天下第一，同样冲不破！

因为铁桶阵是无所不包、坚不可摧的堡垒，盾牌后，伏着持有强弩的弓箭手！

车上将军盯着两名猎物，抬手，士兵们一起迈步，铁桶阵便「轰」地一声，收紧一圈。

无名沉着，向将军行礼。

「在下狼孟县亭长，追捕赵国刺客到此，恳请单独一战！」

将军面色冷峻：「此人若是秦国通缉的刺客，我当就地擒拿。」

无名道：「在下与刺客曾有言在先，要单独决一胜负，在下如不能胜，再有劳将军援手，望将军恩准。」

将军面盔中，毫无表情，但带甲的手臂已然抬起。

「轰」，士兵们抬步，铁桶阵外扩一圈。

中间空地，恰好给无名与飞雪决战。

安静，风声。

无数双头盔中的士兵眼睛盯着持剑双方。

秦王以为，这时的决斗完全不像无名说的那样平凡简单，缺乏声色。

无名和飞雪要让旁边的秦军看到，必须做真的搏斗，使尽全力！

秦王根据大军回报，觉得这一战打得相当有声有色！

「出你的剑！」飞雪厉声道。

无名冷冷将剑一抖，准备接飞雪剑招。

飞雪先没有刺出，而是缓缓伸手入怀，取出一方丝帕，洁白飘逸，如一片云。

突然，飞雪将手一扬，丝帕飞到黑黝黝的铁桶阵上空。

无数的黑色头盔也不禁随之扬起。

非常静雅的一瞬！

就像雪花，轻盈而美。

丝帕在风中飘落，变幻形状。

飞雪剑击出！

一剑破空，将丝帕切成两半，无名举剑鞘挡住一击，但飞雪第二剑随即又到，  
分成两半的丝帕也随之变为四片，飞雪一剑快似一剑，每一剑，空中飞舞的轻盈碎  
片又被剑划得更碎。无数碎片像雪花一样，跟着雪白如练的飞雪剑，将无名团团裹住。

飞雪剑法，竟会如此之美，如此轻盈！

然而，雪花轻盈飞舞中，却夹有最夺人魂魄的剑！

无名竭力抵挡，与飞雪剑法缠斗。四周的秦军看得目眩。

黑色的秦啸起了，秦军士兵用戈盾相碰，击出节奏，吼声越来越猛。

这是奇特的一幕：飞雪用飞雪剑法裹杀无名，而秦军则以秦啸鼓励本国的亭长。

啸声像浪潮，吞没滚滚的雪花！

特殊的仪式，给无名助威！为决战喝彩！

然后，秦王就要讲无名省略的事情了。

秦王说，无名可能是故意的，也可能没注意到。

斷臂疑問

秦王曾经得到军队禀报，无名与飞雪决战时，铁桶阵外，有人试图冲阵！

军队不能指认，冲阵的是什么人，只说是一个男子，后面还跟着一个少女。

据说那男子冲阵的过程很疯狂，几乎撞进阵内。

秦王认为，只能有一种可能：

残剑！

至于后面跟着的少女，是残剑的丫鬟如月！

秦王于是描述当时的情形——

风卷起沙土，现出两个身影。

残剑大口咳嗽，踉跄而行，他受了飞雪一剑重伤，被如月救醒，但醒转之后，  
立即追向飞雪走掉的方向。他要拦下飞雪，自己去替飞雪死。

如月跟主人奔跑，为主人捧着剑。

残剑和如月赶到阵外时，铁桶阵已经合拢了。

「飞雪！」

残剑发出一声撕心裂肺的喊叫，吐出一口血！

他来迟！

前方，秦军铁桶阵，围得黑沉严实，没有一点缝隙，里面黑压压地不知有多深。纵使千军万马，也难闯入！只看到林立如刺猬一般的戈戟、黑色盔甲与点点红缨。铁桶阵外圈，竖着一层岩石般的黑色盾牌。

飞雪和无名在里面。

残剑眼中露出疯狂，他挣扎着软绵绵的身体，朝如月喝：

「给我剑！」

如月不安地向残剑行劝：「主人，进不去！」

残剑却「嚓」地一声，抓住如月手中剑柄，将黝黑的剑拔出鞘了。

如月惊，抱住他，喊：「主人！」

残剑眼中喷着火：「不许拦，你若拦我，我便杀你！」

残剑用伤后乏力的手臂，挥动着沉重的断剑，开始向秦军森严的铁桶阵冲锋！

秦军阵中，「呛啷」一阵响，看到有人冲阵，最外一排秦兵一齐将锋利的长戟放平，对瞄阵外。

前排士兵缝隙，弓箭手也蹲下拉弓。

秦国令天下胆寒的强箭。

残剑冲近。

弓箭手张弓、瞄准，黑色长箭一齐射出！

箭如疾风，阻住残剑。残剑竭力挥剑，驱散箭雨。这番情形，比飞雪和无名在书馆挡箭要惊险万分，因为距离很近，秦军有的放矢，况且残剑带伤奔来，未冲已气力先失。

残剑剑稍一疏，大腿中箭。

丫鬟如月冒死舞动双刀，替主人挡住一轮箭，将残剑护下。

然而残剑只略略包扎，又奋不顾身，举剑冲向秦阵！

此情此景，骇人心魄！

秦王说，残剑此时，恐怕已不指望能换出飞雪！

秦王说，残剑可能惟有一个心愿，冲进去与飞雪一同死！

秦王说，这是为爱的冲锋！为爱求死！

秦王说，阵中的无名和飞雪，知道外面的情形吗？

无名大概不知道，他全神贯注于与飞雪之战。

阵内，秦军肃然不动，无名在中间与飞雪激斗。

无名已经占据了上风，出剑比原来快了。他一剑一剑逼住飞雪，飞雪拼命防守。

有好几次，无名都能一剑命中，但他竟有些不忍！

他的剑再无情，也不忍立即刺杀这位刚烈的女子！

但，飞雪却可能听出阵外动静，她与残剑心意相通，知道残剑只要不死，便一定会冒死来冲！因此飞雪有些焦急，也催动碎帕雪花，猛攻无名，像希望无名尽快把自己刺杀！

风萧瑟，吹动黑色军旗和两人衣袍。

从外面看，铁桶阵像一座荆棘密布暗无天日的森林，或黑色的沼泽地！

残剑继续浴血冲击！

秦王说，无名的故事里，残剑断了一臂。

秦王说，无法确定残剑如何断臂？可能是在这里断的。

秦王说，秦军有一种利箭，淬有剧毒，在遇强敌相持时发射！

秦王说，秦军可能射出一轮毒箭！  
黑箭盈空，像网罩向冲近的残剑！

残剑握剑右臂中了一箭，重剑顿时脱手。

如月拼死挥刀，又救下主人。

残剑和如月退出秦军射程，残剑左手握住箭杆，闷声拔出！他试着用右手提剑，但竟已提不起了，伤处黑血汩汩流出。

「主人，箭有毒！」如月捧着残剑手臂哭叫，「请主人速回，否则性命有虞！」

「不，」残剑低吼，「我要解！」

「此处无药可解！」如月哭道。

残剑盯着伤臂，表情很可怕，忽然，他慢慢用左手抓过剑，举起。

如月害怕地看他，明白了，扑上前抓住他持剑的手！

如月喊：「不可！」

但残剑将如月推开！

残剑将剑砍下！

残剑将剑砍向中毒的右臂！

臂断！

残剑负痛不住，但嘴角却兀露出悲怆的苦笑：「解了，解了！」

断臂血流如注，如月哭着替主人止血包扎。然后，遍体鳞伤的残剑又低吼着，  
用剩下的左手举剑，带着如月朝黑压压的铁桶阵冲去！

他不觉得痛！他只求与飞雪相守共死！

秦王说，残剑是否断臂，姑此一说。

秦王说，残剑断不断臂，其实已不重要。

重要的是铁桶阵外，战况惨烈惊心，阵内飞雪为义，阵外残剑为情！

都说残剑是情痴，如此冲阵，只求速死，难道不痴？

阵中，飞雪剑与无名剑相交，「当」地撞开！

两人的决斗也进行到生死关头。

飞雪侧耳倾听。

飞雪显然听到，外面隐隐有喧哗声随风吹来，而无名在她对面，仍然是冷漠不语的模样。飞雪目露焦灼，她举起剑，对准无名。

她冷冷说：「秦国快剑，不过如此！」

围观秦军低啸。

飞雪攻向无名：「出你的剑！」

无名盯着他，咬咬牙喝一声，飞身腾起，人剑合一，击向飞雪。

无名终于施展出了凌厉的快剑！

风声、隐隐的喧哗声，秦军千百双眼睛在紧张注视。

快剑在逼近飞雪。

然而，无名惊诧地发现，飞雪没有举剑！

飞雪脸上挂着奇异、悲伤的微笑，似乎在倾听着风，倾听着外头残剑为她殊死的冲击。

她决心为残剑死了！

她若死了，残剑就不会死！

她若死了，无名能去刺杀秦王，她和残剑的毕生愿望也能实现！

她挺身一步，迎向无名的剑！

无名痛苦地闭上眼。

「扑」，她身体撞中了无名的剑，快剑迎胸将她刺穿！

射出的鲜血，染红了她美丽的蓝衣。

无名的眼中，露出旁人难以察觉的隐忍！

他拿着剑，看着飞雪。飞雪脸上仍然挂着那种奇异、悲伤与幸福相混合的微笑。

「好剑！」飞雪轻轻道。这是飞雪最后的话。

说完，她含着笑，慢慢闭上了眼。

她终于抢在残剑前面，把自己捐献给无名！

死寂。

无名强忍，不能在众多秦军面前流露痛苦！

阵外，也是死寂。

风声变小了，似乎听不见了，残剑迷惘地望着前面黑压压全副武装的阵营。

秦军已经停止了射箭！

残剑拎住剑，浑身是血，他像失去了意识一样，缓缓地抬起头，听着，倾听着。

秦军爆发出欢呼！

为秦国壮士欢呼！

为消灭了赵国刺客欢呼！

强悍的秦啸。

突然，残剑明白了！

「飞雪！」

他从心底迸发出一声悲伤的叫喊，那是最嘶哑的呼唤！

因为，他已经再叫不回她，已经失去她了！飞雪葬身无名的剑下，而残剑惨恸的呼喊在回旋，狂风呼啸，席卷过阴沉的大地。

这，便是秦王给无名复原的惨烈一战。

这，才是秦王认为铁桶阵外应有的情形。

悲情

秦王已经申明，飞雪和残剑是一对生死不渝的爱侣。

所以秦王复原的故事，既是飞雪和残剑如何捐献的故事，更是爱情故事。

秦王非常敬佩这对侠侣，如果不是他俩献身，无名如何能上殿十步？常人最看重，莫过于性命，但残剑飞雪竟不畏死。

尤其这悲壮之死，包含了情。人能离，情难舍，秦王因此觉得双剑殊加不易！

铁桶阵之战后，留下了残剑。

和无名的故事一样，飞雪死后也余下残剑。

秦王想像中，残剑在那一夜的模样，跟无名描述的差不多——

夜色如诉，风声悲凉，残剑形容枯槁，守在火堆旁。

痛失情侣，使残剑一夜白头！

与无名描述不同，残剑的悲，是难以言说的悲。

飞雪为刺秦大业死，这一点残剑无话可说，觉得她死得其所。

可残剑的悲恸难以言说，因为他从此失去飞雪的爱。

昔日，残剑与飞雪相爱，他曾立誓，要用手中之剑，毕生保护飞雪！

以飞雪之剑术，当然很少用得着他保护，但热恋之人，通常都会发此誓言，想必飞雪听到残剑这样说，一定也很喜欢吧。

残剑能够阻拦别人伤害飞雪，可飞雪主动选择死亡，残剑却无奈了！

秦王认为，残剑那一夜，肯定伤心郁闷。

秦王认为，人若郁闷，必以歌释怀，残剑应当一歌！

残剑于是仗剑击节，痴痴而歌：

大风起兮，

我心伤悲！

残剑飞雪，

从此永绝！

人已逝兮情未绝！

剑兮剑兮奈若何？

剑声「铮铮」苍凉，摇曳的火苗，如同破碎的心。残剑白发披散，眼眶空洞。

如月远远站立，用手抹泪，陪伴主人。唱到悲切处，残剑回手用剑斫向火堆，  
「轰」的一下，火团迸起。

秦王说到此节，忽然以为，残剑在铁桶阵外以不断臂为妥。

在无名叙述中，无名与残剑有一战，秦王也觉得应有一战。

这是残剑淋漓释情的一战，应让残剑尽展剑术。

问题是，这一战，在何处？

滴水情

水中亭，湖似镜。

湖面湛蓝。

无边黑夜，凝固如墨。

长长的衣袖低垂入水，旁边是群山美丽如画的倒影。

飞雪盖着一幅蓝绢，安静地躺在亭里。她闭着眼，发鬓被梳理得整整齐齐，就仿佛熟睡去。她的脸，虽没有血色，但乌黑长长的青丝贴着美玉般的脸颊，就像被画笔勾勒，已被仔细拭擦。

残剑守着飞雪尸体，枯坐不动。

他的背影，非常悲伤，非常孤独。

极其静！残剑手里，握着剑。

剑在手中，凝固不动，有一种悲凉。

美人皎洁，夜不寐兮，仗剑欲歌，但歌无伴，剑无味。

因为，飞雪已逝！

后面岸上，不知何时立着一具人影。

那人影，凝视着亭中的残剑，默默无语。

无名！

——秦王说，无名杀死飞雪，得到了飞雪剑，但还没有离去。

——秦王说，无名十年来，虽孑然练剑，但无名是一个男人，懂得另一个男人残剑。

——秦王说，无名要向残剑辞别，还要陪残剑做一件事。

水光夜色中，残剑不动。

无名也不动。

良久，残剑背对无名，缓缓说话：

「你已拿到了你要的东西，为何还来此处？」

「陪你一战。」

「战？」

「是，」无名低沉道，「天下人都知道，你曾立誓，谁若伤及飞雪，你必与此人一战，使出残剑剑法！」

残剑静静地听。

「所以，我来。」无名说。

残剑忧伤的背影，微微一动：「多谢。」

残剑知道无名的心意了。

残剑慢慢抬手，将阔大黑沉的剑鞘握住。

岸边，无名郑重行礼。

两大高手，隔水相对。无名将剑拔出，突然他脚一点，飞离岸边，击向亭中残剑。

无名出剑！

虽是陪残剑一战，但无名用全力。

剑客彼此尊重的方式，便是出剑！

快剑刺向残剑端坐背影，又猛又疾。

残剑默默注视飞雪，剑仍未出鞘。无名攻近，他只淡淡举鞘一架，挡住一剑。

无名弹向水面，剑尖在如镜的水面一点，荡开淡淡涟漪，又借力飞回，攻回小亭。

这一剑很快，残剑仍用剑鞘迎击，小小水中亭容不下两人。残剑衣袖一展，平平飞起，他落向水面，也是剑鞘一点，便重新飞回，与无名相搏。

两大剑客，围绕小亭，此起彼落。

没有一丝声音，仿佛是怕惊醒沉睡的飞雪。

暗夜无边，万籁俱寂，阒静的水面上，两大剑客却围绕小亭，用剑相搏，无声起落。剑尖点破水面，荡起细细波纹，飞雪盖着蓝绢，安静地躺在亭子里。

秦王以为，无名与残剑间，有过这特殊一战！不是生死互搏，而是替残剑完成对飞雪的承诺。

残剑一生，惟飞雪是红颜知己，飞雪既逝，天下恐怕再没有人能与残剑剑法共鸣！

残剑内心的苦，无名最清楚。

无名是飞雪之死、使残剑痛失爱侣的始作俑者。

可无名陪残剑作完此战，去刺秦也将死！没有人能够深入大殿刺杀秦王而活转，哪怕行刺成功！

因此，这一战也将成绝响！

普天之下，除了飞雪剑法，也许只有无名的快剑堪与残剑剑法一战。  
因此，无名希望使残剑剑法能在此战中淋漓尽释！

此战过后，飞雪剑法、快剑剑法、残剑剑法，三大剑法将只存残剑剑法。

残剑将独孤，将寂寥。

而反过来想，无名何尝也不想在将死之前，与自己敬重的剑客，作尽情一战呢？

所以，二人尽情战！

残剑已经将断剑出鞘，每次飞起，总迅速落回飞雪身边，不愿离她左右，他甚至不看无名，只随意化解着无名的剑式。

这不是拼死决斗，但二人的剑仍快而刚猛！

剑式的优美默合，是为逝去飞雪而作的特殊挽歌！

残剑剑法威力逐渐发挥，压迫住无名快剑。

无名不断点水弹跃，攻回小亭。

一圈圈涟漪静悄悄散开，残剑越斗越沉。

他凌空重重一剑，将无名击出亭子。可这时，一件意想不到的事发生：

一滴水。

沉重断剑带起的水珠，在两剑相交时溅起！

慢慢地落，溅到飞雪脸上。飞雪闭着眼，恍然不觉，但残剑却看到。

水滴在飞雪被精心拭擦如美玉般的脸颊，很晶莹惹眼！

残剑看。

他慢慢伸手，想要替飞雪拭去！

他忘了举剑！

一瞬间，无名快剑从空中刺回，直逼他后心！

但残剑已经不顾无名的剑，只俯下身，轻轻地伸手，抚去飞雪脸上晶莹水珠。

他的表情，很神圣很虔诚。

他的动作，很专注，很深情。

仿佛这滴水，才是最重要的事情！

可半空的快剑却无法收势，无名急忙改变身法。

已经来不及，无名快剑刺中残剑的断剑，将沉重断剑刺飞。

「当」地一声，断剑脱手，凌空飞出。

「啪」，水面重重被断剑拍开，激起千层浪，涟漪远远扩开。

无名转身飞回岸边。

残剑对这一切惘若不觉，继续替飞雪轻轻擦脸。

没有人能想像，残剑对飞雪竟会如此痴情！

情痴！

无名看着。

良久。

残剑端坐，又背对无名。

战毕。

无名郑重行礼。

无名离去。

夜静水蓝。

残剑守在飞雪身旁，仿佛同飞雪一道凝固。

殉情

天涯路，苍茫茫。

古道，黄沙，枯草。

吱哑的马车声，让人心酸！

无名驾着马车，返回秦国方向。车中有飞雪的老仆，替无名捧着飞雪剑。老仆脚下，还有装着长空铜矛的漆盒。

风吹来，吹得无名脸上看不出表情。

风很冷，无名的意志也冰凉如剑，刺秦大业，如箭在弦上。

他即将把自己变成一把剑，朝秦王射发！

冷冷的风散去，前方的尘沙止歇，无名的瞳孔突然收紧。

他看到了一个弱小的身影，裙裾飘起。

人影拦在路上。

丫鬟如月！

如月的俏脸憔悴，秀眼也通红。

如月手里捧着一件东西。

车声戛然而止了。无名握着缰绳，看着如月，也看着如月怀里的重剑。

残剑和飞雪剑，两件耸动天下的兵器，相隔马车上下。

如月的声音，却露出哀伤、与决绝不欲再生的毅然！

如月道：「主人交你此剑！」

无名道：「为何交剑？」

如月道：「主人说，残剑飞雪，生死相守！他人不离飞雪，剑也不离飞雪剑！」

无名惊问：「你家主人如何？」

空气仿佛凝固，两行清泪，缓缓沿如月脸颊落下。

如月的声音呜咽：「今日清晨，他已用此剑自刎！」

无名被震撼——

他知道残剑飞雪情深，所以昨夜特地去与残剑一战，那一战，也是一劝！

他想劝残剑不要轻生，但没有想到，还是不能劝止残剑！

一把剑，可以被另一把剑所阻，可一个人心意若决，便绝非旁人所及。

如月也更加激动：「主人把剑给你，与飞雪剑一同助你刺杀秦王！」

无名不说话——

无名最强烈的心愿，便是刺杀秦王。可残剑、飞雪，未尝不和他一样呢？沉重的残剑，仿佛诉说着与飞雪生死不渝的爱情。

这把剑，也同样表明跟飞雪一般的刺秦决心！

无名默默地伸手——

他接剑，如月含泪，双手把剑奉上。

剑很重。无名慢慢交给身后老仆，和老仆把残剑与飞雪剑合在一起。

风又起，呼呼地吹动枯草。

如月低头不动。

如月背负着两把弯刀！

无名持着缰绳，却不忍立即离去——因为主人一死，如月便孤苦无依了！

对这名倔强的丫鬟，无名一直有些忽略，但此时他难以忽略，他知道如月是喜欢主人残剑的。

「你上车吧，」无名对如月说，「替我捧剑！」

不料，如月在风中倔强摇头：「不。」

残剑已逝，可丫鬟如月仍痴情若此，无名动容！

无名问：「此后，你往何处去？」

如月的目光，有一种凄美。

「我有刀！天下很大，我能照料好自己！」

凄楚中，包含着对无名关心的拒绝。无名不能够再说什么了！他最后看了如月一眼，然后提起缰绳。

马车吱哑启动。

风声，草声，马车声。

那柄残剑在车上，缓缓从如月身旁驶过。

无名面无表情，看着前方，古道被风沙遮掩。

天苍苍，路迢迢，碎人旅魂。

如月目送马车远去，然后低头。如月慢慢拔刀！

无名意识到什么，行到一半，勒住缰绳，远远回头。

却只见如月瘦弱的身影，慢慢在远处倒下了！

很小，在风中！

残剑为飞雪殉情而亡，如月同样为主人殉情！

残剑、飞雪、如月，满门侠烈，慷慨悲壮的死中，还包含着对无名的信任与重托！

风沙逐渐弥漫。

模糊了无名的眼……

重情

大漠苍凉，一望无际。

风扫过。

秦王说，长空、残剑飞雪，分别以不同方式捐出自己，助无名上殿十步来行刺。这实是完美的计划！他们三个，能够把生命托付给无名，不愧是天下有名的侠士！就连小小的丫鬟如月，也同样有死士精神！

秦王说，人生知己，莫过于此吧？

秦王说，无名此来，分量不同凡响！

大漠中，无名勒住马车，立在风里，仿佛在向残剑和飞雪致哀。

无名的计划，本来无情，现在却多了重重的情！

秦王说，无名本已是危险的刺客。

但身负重托，无名将愈不可阻拦！

风声猛烈，无名猛地抬起脸。

无名的眼中，已透出无穷杀气！


	8. 8第八章  真正的說法

好

烛火，静默。

秦王讲完了故事，讲完了对残剑、飞雪的想像。

秦王不动声色，看着无名。

无名脸上没有悲喜。

突然，烛火一动，又压向秦王。

烛舌如剑，陡然暴长，似受极大的惊动，

殿下百步之外，是黑压压的秦宫卫士，身披重甲，手持利矛，随时准备护卫秦王，然而没有秦王命令，他们不会擅动。

秦王眯眼看着烛火，不置一词。

「好。」

无名轻轻说了一句。

无名为何说好？是指秦王的故事说得好，比无名这当事人都说得好？还是指秦王的识别力好得惊人？

无名说「好」的时候，脸色沉稳，让秦王难以判断。

秦王打量无名，试图判断。

秦王不动声色说：「烛火。」

无名目光移上，秦王缓缓解释：

「寡人的烛火，感受到了你的杀气！」

无名看着摇曳的烛火，方才明白，秦王面前台阶放置六排举烛小铜人，原来另有深义！

凡武功超绝之人，进殿想要刺杀，身上必带杀意。而杀意露，杀气也动。杀气一动，便诱动烛火！

无名刚才讲完第二个故事时，烛火已动一动，因此秦王警觉。

而此刻烛火再动！

无名再难隐瞒。

无名不隐瞒，低声道：「大王已然识破在下！」

「不，寡人不如你，也不如长空、残剑、飞雪！」秦王道，「若非烛火提醒，  
寡人也不能识破。」

秦王深深叹一口气！

「剑术再高，只是一技之长，」秦王感慨，「剑术之上，应是精神境界！他们三人，能为自己的赵国舍生取义，这才是做人的最高境界！就连丫鬟如月，小小年纪，也是死士，寡人自愧不如！」

无名抬头看着秦王，他料不到秦王会如此坦率！

秦王是王，自然有王者风范。

秦王是王，虽被刺客逼近十步，仍不失威严。

秦王盯着无名：「寡人只有一事不明？」

无名说：「大王讲。」

「秦人不会来刺寡人，」秦王厉声道，「你到底是谁？」

秦王严厉的声音中，带着疑惑与恼怒，因为秦王很自信，凡是大秦国民，决不会刺杀本国的王。

秦王自信在本国人心目中是一个好王。

秦王不愿被这个身为秦国亭长的刺客摧毁了自信！

即使被无名刺杀，秦王也要死得其所。

所以，秦王质问！

无名看着秦王，坦白道：「在下实非秦人，而为赵人。」

「赵人？」

「在下全家，昔日被秦军所杀，在下成为孤儿，自幼流落在秦，被秦人收养，  
十年前偶然得知身世，便决心练剑行刺。」

秦王目光炯炯，等无名说完。

无名补充：「因剑法练成，近日大王又发兵攻赵，行刺之心，便愈发迫切！」

秦王舒一口气：「哦，为赵而来，寡人明白了！」

秦王的恼火疑惑释然！

无名其实尚有一些话没有说。

关于身世，关于对秦王的仇恨何以如此强烈？

——可这些话，无名觉得也不重要，因为他已上殿十步。

况且，在无名心中，还有一件更重要的事，他不知怎么说。

秦王却说，切入正题。

秦王发问：「告诉寡人，你练的快剑名称？」  
「如大王所猜，只有一式。」

「哪一式？」

「十步一杀！」

无名继续坦白，殿里气氛霎时凝固！

秦王面对的，是一个策划最精密也最危险的刺客，十步之内，已进入无名的攻击范围。为了这次刺杀，无名身上承担了另三名刺客的重托和鲜血。

十年练一剑，十年练一杀。

十步一杀，例无虚发！

「好！」秦王说。

无名面无表情。

「十步一杀，好名称！」秦王喃喃自语，环顾四周，不禁苦笑，「你已近寡人十步，可以一杀，寡人今日难逃此劫了，可惜，扫平六国之事，只能留待后人了！」

无名的身体绷紧。

假如无名发动攻击，将势不可挡。

他跟秦王的距离，恰好十步！

但，秦王盯着无名，说出了心底最后的疑问。

这个疑问很大，而且从秦王断定无名是刺客，便一直困扰秦王！

秦王曾忍住不问，而这时无名已蓄意待杀，秦王不得不问！

这个疑问说出来，恐怕连秦王自己都不信。

如果拿此问题问刺客无名，简直荒唐可笑。

这个问题说出来便是——

你当真准备刺？

「你当真想要行刺寡人？」秦王打量无名问。

「大王如何以为我会不刺？」无名说。

「寡人此问，确在情理之外，」秦王说，「但自你上殿，你已有三次机会行刺，你却可刺而不刺！」

无名不答，静待秦王说。

「第一次，你交上残剑与飞雪剑，寡人赐你十步对饮，你本可立即行刺，但你未刺！」秦王说。

无名不说话。

「回头想来，你或许觉得立足未稳，想再麻痹寡人，故而编了一个假故事，在说故事时伺机行刺。」秦王说。

无名不反驳，也不同意，只看着秦王。

「第二次，寡人识破了你的假故事，」秦王道，「寡人以为，你刺客身份泄露，必暴起行刺，但殊使寡人意外，你竟仍未刺，容寡人细细破解！」

无名没有表情。

秦王说的是事实！

「第三次，便是此时，」秦王严厉道，「十步一杀，杀心昭然，烛火大动，你也承认自己为赵人！」

秦王直视无名，声音意味深长：「你为何仍然不刺？」

秦王话音刚落，烛火又动！

秦王和无名之间的烛火，竟又奇怪抖动起来！与前两次无名透出杀气时不同，  
火苗不是齐刷刷指向秦王，而像失去了方向，颇为凌乱！

无名必须开始行刺了吗？

秦王目光越过散乱生焰的火苗，仍未看到无名动。

难道无名不是一个刺客？

不可能！秦王这样想。

假若无名不是刺客，秦王那一番精确的指认岂不被推翻，什么十步一杀、知己相助岂不成儿戏？还有一种假设，但可能性很小，只有万分之一，那就是，无名胆怯。无名可能是刺客，但上殿后，被秦王的威严所慑，所以迟迟不敢动手。

秦王立即否定这种可能。

不可能有一名刺客，比无名更冷酷无畏！

秦王一见无名之时，便断定无名冷酷过人！

到此时，秦王仍这样相信！

秦王相信自己的判断！

秦王一向很冷静，尤其对敌人，从不低估，哪怕估计的结果是危险。

但越危险，秦王越冷静。

秦王冷静地盯着跳动的烛火，又把眼抬起，盯着无名，冷冷地问：

「你的杀气在乱，这是为何？」

寂静。

没有回答。

烛火慢慢平静。

烛火平静了，后面是无名的眼，冷酷，沉着，仿佛下着某种决心。

「大王说得不错，」无名缓缓说，「在下确来行刺大王。」

秦王静静地听。

「在下说的残剑飞雪故事，确对大王有隐瞒！」无名说。

秦王听。

「大王识破飞雪与长空没有一夜情，未错。」无名说。

秦王听。

「大王识破飞雪在铁桶阵主动求死，也未错。」无名说。

秦王听。

「在下所说，半真半假，但有三件事为真。」无名说。

秦王不动声色，示意无名继续。

无名缓缓说：「一，残剑飞雪，虽然相爱，但三年无话！」

无名接着说：「二，飞雪向残剑刺出一剑！」

无名最后说：「三，残剑后来也断了一臂！」  
三件事，听起来似乎在重复无名说过的故事，但无名竟像花了极大力气，才能  
一一道出！

说完无名便沉默了！

秦王好奇地看，等待着这名奇怪的刺客！

过了片刻，无名说：「在下进殿以来，一直在想两个字。」

秦王：「何字？」

秦王立即意识到，这两个字，应是无名心中秘密的关键！

大殿中恢复了令人窒息的寂静，连烛火都又凝固，无名想了想，慢慢说：

「这两个字，是一人给在下所写。大王见识不凡，可惜猜错了此人！」

「谁？」秦王说。

无名说：「残剑！」

他竟然反對刺

无名一开始把事情想得简单。

从秦国去赵国找残剑飞雪时，无名心想无非有两种可能：

恳求。

死战！

无名打算先恳求残剑飞雪，请他俩中一位配合。

如果他俩不肯答应他的计划，那么他只好战！

无名已经接受长空捐献的右臂，不可能后退，必须把计划执行到底！

那时候，无名对自己的快剑还很有信心。

无名相信，即使一战，也不会输给残剑飞雪。

总之，赵国之行，他必须带回残剑或飞雪剑中的一把。

无名知道残剑飞雪是天下闻名的剑客。

无名知道残剑飞雪是相爱笃深的情侣。

无名知道残剑飞雪是自己的刺客同行。

无名把所有的可能都想到了。但那时候，如果有人说，残剑和飞雪中的一人，  
将坚决反对他刺秦，无名会相信吗？

不信！无名肯定打死也不信。

无名可以相信残剑飞雪贪生怕死。

无名可以相信残剑飞雪剑术惊人。

无名甚至能相信残剑飞雪自以为是，拒绝无名的计划——实际上，这种可能性最大，因为残剑和飞雪作为刺客，名气比无名大得多。

无名惟独不信，以谋刺秦王闻名的刺客，怎么会反对刺杀秦王了呢？

但事实就是这样：

残剑和飞雪中的残剑，反对刺秦。

因为残剑反对，所以最近三年，残剑和飞雪一直没有刺秦行动。

这是一个秘密，绝大的秘密。

天下没有人知道，无名也不知道。

所以，无名现在要讲的故事，才完全是真实的。

无名说——

无名到达赵国临城，由于秦军将攻赵，城中百姓已逃散一空。

无名进入城中书馆，残剑飞雪和三百弟子都没有走。

无名立即发现事情比预想的复杂！

一，飞雪和残剑的武功，都超出无名想像！

二，飞雪和残剑竟然形同水火，陌如路人。无名从残剑的丫鬟如月那里听到，  
飞雪和残剑，竟然已三年无话！

三年无话，残剑和飞雪间，究竟是敌是友？无名搞不清。

无名很谨慎，在搞不清情形之时，便谨慎地向残剑开口求字。

残剑提苇杆试写字，无名发觉这貌似重病、不断咳嗽之人，武功其实好得惊人。残剑笔握得很稳，比无名握剑的手都稳。假如动手比武，无名完全没有把握胜过残剑。

接着秦军攻到，例行放箭，无名出外挡箭，遇到飞雪。

无名发现飞雪的武功也不逊于自己！

无名挡箭时，已使出快剑，但飞雪挡箭，却只用一双雪白长袖。  
书馆内外，众人皆穿白袍，这真正的故事，是一个白色的故事。

书馆内穿白袍的残剑，对无名颇为冷漠，令无名感到一种莫名的寒意！

不过，书馆外挡箭的飞雪，白裙飘飘，却给人美不胜收之感！无名那时一边挡箭，一边暗中思索对策。无名决定，不管残剑飞雪如何不合，还是在子夜将他俩一起请到，因为他将请他们做的事，实在太重要！

无名想完，快剑如风，挡住秦军最后一轮箭。

对面，飞雪也收势，对他嘉许一笑。

对无名的快剑，飞雪似乎很欣赏。

「你不是赵人，」飞雪一语道破，「你的剑术特别。」

无名恭敬道：「今夜子时，在下有一件东西，请流水先生一看。」

飞雪问：「也要请高山先生看？」

无名答：「是。」

飞雪的笑容有些凝固了，盯着无名，意味深长！

「你要当心高山先生！」飞雪说。

当时，无名诧异，为何要当心高山先生？高山和流水，是残剑和飞雪在书馆中的化名，但飞雪让无名当心什么？莫非飞雪已猜出无名的来意？

无名很困惑。

无名困惑地回到馆内，残剑已经写好一个「剑」字。

「好字。」无名看了字，由衷地说。

「好剑。」残剑袖手不看无名，淡淡说。

无名不知道，残剑那时心中陷入两难。

无名不知道，残剑和飞雪一样，都已猜出无名为刺秦之事而来。

无名不知道，残剑两难，是因为残剑反对刺杀秦王。无名一到，势必重新燃起飞雪刺杀的热情，而残剑若阻拦飞雪，则会使僵持的感情更加恶化，雪上加霜。

无名不知道，残剑于是才写字，想以「剑」字让无名悟通剑客之义、侠客之道。

残剑这番苦心，无名怎么会知道呢？

无名带着「剑」字离开书馆，等待子夜与残剑飞雪订好的约会。

无名将那「剑」字悬挂起来，还点燃篝火，仔细观察字中的剑意。

无名想着白天飞雪奇怪的提醒，隐隐预感到，可能将有一战！

无名想不出，这一战的玄机何在？

无名更想不出，如面对双剑合璧，将如何以快剑取胜？

无名快剑，其实就是一式：十步一杀。

无名快剑全部威力，其实就局限于一杀，所以用一杀之技，去对抗残剑和飞雪深不可测的剑法，可能真如泥牛入渊，火浸入水。

无名想到这里，不禁紧张。

无名的紧张，是怕大事不成，有负于长空赠臂！

然后——子夜已到。

她所以就刺

无名第一次给秦王讲书馆之夜的故事，曾故意描述为畸情、血腥！

秦王第二次凭想像改述那一夜的故事，曾认为是煽情，因有爱情！

但在真实的故事中，书馆之夜，仍然有血腥，却又与迷情、道义相混合！

那一夜，无名、残剑、飞雪、如月、老仆都在藏书阁。

无名佩着剑。

残剑佩着剑。

飞雪佩着剑。

如月背挎弯刀，就连老仆腰间，也带着一柄短剑。

方形的、用薄纱制成的考究灯笼，散发出暗白的光！

气氛很肃穆。

无名已经亮出了长空铜矛。他一亮出，残剑和飞雪便均看破，各自说话。

残剑道：「长空神矛，非你所斩！」

飞雪道：「长空神矛，天下无敌，他定是自愿求败！」

残剑问：「你究竟何人？」

飞雪问：「你为何而来？」

无名不说话，布置竹简假人，在其中一卷做记号，他缓缓转身，迈出十步，然后转回举剑，对准目标。

无名要向残剑飞雪二人证明，快剑不仅足以刺杀，还另有奥妙——

人腾空飞起，剑鞘脱出，一道凌厉闪电！

十步一杀！

剑光闪处，剑尖挑着那卷标记过的竹简。

无名不动，竹简被剑力所震，碎成粉末。

无名收剑回鞘。

顷刻，竹简堆半边塌下，又带动其他竹简堆，雪崩一样坍塌。

苦心一剑，果然惊人！

飞雪明白了。

飞雪问：「你要借我们的命，上殿十步，去见秦王？」

无名答：「在下快剑，十步之内，绝无偏差！既可杀秦王，也可使人暂时闭气，重伤不死！」

飞雪与残剑目光随着无名示意，落到墙上那根竹简上。

无名恳求道：「只求两位中任何一位，能当众受我一剑，以假死骗过秦王耳目！」

灯笼凛光，映着残剑与飞雪的脸。

这不是寻常请求，被无名快剑刺中，谁能保证不死？

若刺时有半寸偏差，那必定死！

残剑冷冷说话：「当众受你一剑，岂是儿戏！长空现在如何了？」

无名神色黯然：「在下只能如实告知二位，长空在一剑之下，虽无性命之忧，  
但已落得终身残疾，武功尽失，从此江湖上再没有长空的身影了。」

众人都无语，寂静。

灯笼的白光散发出凄清。

无名对秦王说，至此，发生的事情都仍在预想之中。

无名对秦王说，用血肉之躯来接快剑，残剑和飞雪若有犹豫，也是人之常情。

无名对秦王说，但接着的事情，就大出自己所料！  
飞雪先开口说话，对无名。

飞雪说：「我愿助你，受你一剑。」

残剑一惊，开口说话，不对飞雪，却对无名！

「你不可受她之助！」

飞雪对无名坚持：「长空为刺秦断臂，我命不足惜！」

残剑同样对无名：「你若执意要她相助，我必不允！」

无名皱眉。

无名被这二人复杂的关系搞得迷惑。三年无话，莫非残剑和飞雪需要他来做一  
个裁决？

无名冷冷听着。

飞雪仍然对着无名，但说话的声音中，已带有警告意味！

「三年前，有人令我错失一剑。谁再阻拦，我明日之战前，必杀此人！」

警告很严厉，显然对残剑而发！

残剑欲言又止。气氛似乎僵住了。

无名看在眼里，但他不知飞雪和残剑争执缘由。他面无表情，只上前一步，慢慢朝飞雪跪下。

无名是言简冷酷的剑客，知道当断不断，必有后乱，而如今屋内情势已很乱，  
必须决断。

无名不动声色道：「两位请自行商议。若战，明晨，秦营。」

无名说完，便向飞雪深深地行礼。

无名恳求飞雪帮他实施计划，这是隆重的大礼！

可无名尚未起身，已感到一股逼人之气！

剑气！

杀气！

无名大惊，本能想拔剑护身。

无名想不到，有人竟在此时陡然出剑。

无名剑未拔，眼先看。他看到一柄雪白耀眼的剑，飞雪剑！

但银白的剑锋却不对无名，而削向另一侧的残剑。

无名万万没料到，飞雪会袭杀她的情侣残剑？

一声娇叱，残剑的丫鬟如月拔出弯刀，保护主人！

如月的双刀挡不住飞雪剑！

如月连人带刀被震开！

忽然——

剑气！

很凝重。

好像深沉的潭水，压迫众人呼吸！

飞雪剑的剑势被滞！因为残剑也将剑拔出了！

断剑一出，满室生暗！暗暗的剑锋，粘住了飞雪猛烈的一剑！

残剑与飞雪持剑开战！

如月挥弯刀扑回。

老仆也低喝，用短剑敌住如月。

——无名对秦王说，刹那之间，阁内主仆四人就战作一团！

——无名对秦王说，他想不到为行刺计划而恳求残剑飞雪，却导致出残剑飞雪的内战。

无名第一次看见残剑剑法。

无名第一次看见飞雪剑法。

两把赫赫有名的剑，便握在残剑和飞雪手中，剑刃相交！

无名看见，飞雪在攻，剑光点点，似雪花，似星星，竟像对仇敌一样不留情！

无名看见，残剑在守，剑色黑暗，似长夜，似荒野，竟像黑洞默默吸收敌意！

转瞬，飞雪已攻出数十剑。

那数十剑中每一剑，都像雪花飞扬，藏有数百剑。

所以数十剑在无名看来，相当于数千剑！

但残剑沉沉的断剑不管数十剑、数百剑、数千剑都悉数挡住！

无名觉得，残剑与飞雪斗得愈急，阁内光线也愈暗。

无名知道，这是残剑剑意逐渐压住飞雪剑的缘故！

薄纱灯笼的白色光芒，也像被残剑的暗光吸去！

飞雪疾挥一剑，突然朝无名大喝：「你还不出剑？」

无名愣一愣，但即刻明白——

这是很简单的推理：

飞雪和残剑已反目，为刺秦反目！

无名或旁观，或出剑相助，

无名不能旁观，因为他是飞雪残剑反目的起因！

无名若相助，当然要帮助飞雪了。

无名既然求飞雪明日相助，今夜也就得为飞雪出剑！

无名立即拔剑。

无名拔剑同时也是出剑。

剑出——

攻向残剑！

无名快剑，只出一剑。

十年功力，也在这一剑！

无名练的十步一杀，旨在搏命一击，不管前方刀山火海，万丈深渊，都只是全力一击，决不退缩，因为杀秦王的机会肯定转瞬即逝，不允许有退缩。所以谁若碰上无名这一剑，不可能躲，只可能挡，若挡不住，只好被无名杀。

无名杀到一半，就知道杀不掉残剑！

残剑选择挡，调转沉重的断剑，来挡无名的快剑！

沉沉暗光，将无名的快剑罩住！

无名还知道自己没有第二次机会了！

无名的快剑使十次、一百次，威力都一样，如果第一次被克制，第二次结局也一样。

但，不需要无名出第二剑了。

无名这一剑，迫使残剑回挡——

残剑一回挡，身前便露空挡——

飞雪的剑迅速抓住了这空挡——

一剑刺出，万点雪花，就在残剑挡住无名快剑时，万点雪花全部消失！

消失在残剑的腹部。

飞雪飞快一剑，刺中残剑！

一刺的奇情

飞雪一刺得手，立即收剑。

飞雪僵住。

残剑僵住。

无名僵住。

如月僵住。

老仆僵住。

虽然五个人都僵，被这一剑震骇，但五个人的反应却不同：

老仆最简单，收短剑罢手，知道胜负已决，老仆阅历深，不会再做多余动作。

如月却做多余动作，她一愣之下，又举刀扑向飞雪，想为主人复仇，但被残剑喝一声，弯刀也被残剑挥剑打掉。

残剑喝的是：「住手！」汩汩鲜血已从他腹部渗出，所以打掉如月的刀，残剑也力衰，松手让断剑「咚」地落地。

无名面无表情，看着残剑阻止如月。

然而，如果一个人的心也有表情的话，无名的心里可大有表情！表情一：吃惊！尽管知道飞雪与残剑不和，也看到飞雪刚才凌厉剑法，但无名仍吃惊于飞雪重创恋人残剑！表情二：仍然吃惊！天下恐怕没有几人能挡住无名的快剑，但残剑竟轻松地挡住了！无名甚至想到，自己将要去刺的秦王，幸好不会有残剑这样的武功！

所以，如果要无名选择第三种表情，无名一定选择庆幸！

庆幸残剑这样的对手只有一个，而且已被飞雪刺倒！

然后，无名听到「当」一声，飞雪的飞雪剑也落地。

飞雪僵在那里，目光发痴，痴看残剑。

残剑捂着伤处，任鲜血流，也痴看飞雪。

这两人，忽然不像出剑相戮的仇人，又成为痴恋情侣！

非常奇怪！

残剑望着飞雪，情迷、哀怨，慢慢地倒下。

飞雪再也难以抗拒！她哭了，走上抱住残剑。

滚烫的泪水，从飞雪脸上扑簌滑落。她哭道：「我怕把你伤得太重！」

残剑笑了，很苦，但很痴情：「飞雪，你终于同我说话。」

飞雪哭道：「我如何能不跟你说，你害了我三年，如今还要拦我！」

残剑慢慢说：「我要拦你，可我也喜欢听你说话！」

飞雪哭着说：「你若再拦，我仍不对你开口！」

飞雪一边哭，一边替残剑包扎。老仆和如月竟也不再争执，默默找来伤药，配合飞雪。一老一少两名仆人，似乎对两位主人的矛盾视以为常，对他俩那些爱恨混合的话也习惯，惟独旁边的无名越听越纳闷。

无名很纳闷，飞雪和残剑反复提到的三年之恨，究竟为什么？

无名还纳闷，飞雪和残剑互相恨成这样了，为什么仍爱得炽热——这个疑问或许可以反过来问？

无名纳闷之余，发现自己难以做决定：

走？

留？

问？

无名决定走。

无名最关心与飞雪的明日之战！

无名觉得留在这里徒生枝节，于明日之战不利！  
无名办事、想问题向来都求简洁——走最简洁！

无名走之前，最后听到飞雪和残剑的几句对话。

是关于明日之战的。

残剑腹部的血已被止住，飞雪的啜泣也止，两个人执手相看。

残剑的表情滞重了，很深沉：「飞雪，你明白就算伤我，也无用！」

飞雪低声地说：「你再说，我会一辈子不理你。」

残剑痛苦、矛盾望着她，说：「可明日之战，我便爬，也要去拦！」

残剑说完，想竭力挣扎起身，他受伤太重，竟不能动弹！飞雪又流泪按着他，  
可说出的话，有决然的严厉：「那我会先杀了你！」

一对情侣，虽彼此相爱，却互不相让！

此情之奇，此景之奇，令人扼腕叹息！

无名走到门外，心中暗自叹息，还有疑惑。

无名想不通，残剑为何要拼死反对刺杀秦王？

难道残剑不再是令秦王寝食不安，也令天下景仰的刺客？

没有答案。

至少在明日之战前，无名得不到答案！

黃旗紅旗

以下细节，无名是从老仆那里听说。

老仆是一个非常沉默的老人，将飞雪从小带大，陪飞雪行走江湖。飞雪的父亲很早便战死了，老仆既是仆，也像父。

所以，飞雪在外人面前虽刚烈好胜，甚至对恋人残剑都不容让，可她柔弱一面，却不对老仆掩饰，会在老仆面前流露。

「嚓」，火石擦着火绒，点亮烛火。光晕扩散，照亮整间屋子。

飞雪端坐在屋子中央，老仆恭敬地跪在她面前，捧着女主人决战的行装。

雪白战袍，同那把飞雪剑！

天已将明。

与无名之战快到！

飞雪缓缓站起，对着铜镜开始更衣。她动作很轻，也很稳。她是身经百战的剑客，这套仪式，已不知重复过多少遍。她只是慢慢理顺云鬓，细心抚平战袍的皱褶。

然而，一旁低头的老仆，知道沉默中蕴藏着不平静。

老仆没有看，却察觉飞雪的手悄悄颤抖。

老仆清楚飞雪为什么抖。

这一战，对飞雪很重要。

飞雪从学剑起，志向便是刺杀秦王，而成功与否，便在于明日无名的一剑。

若骗过旁观秦军，无名即可上殿。这一战，没有悬念，飞雪要故意败，惟一的悬念是无名快剑会不会失误？失误了，飞雪便白死！

老仆替飞雪想了这许多。

老仆甚至想，如秦军怀疑，无名会不会真把飞雪杀死呢？

但老仆只是想，什么都没有说。

飞雪已穿戴好，也默默看着老仆。

过了片刻，飞雪缓缓说话：「我六岁学剑，你便替我捧剑，想求你一事。」

老仆不说话。

飞雪补充说：「这件事，有危险。」

老仆仍不说话，只轻轻摇头。

老仆摇头，有两重意思：一，你说什么事，我都会答应，你不用说危险不危险；二，再危险，能比你接无名快剑更危险吗？

老仆表达的方式很特别，但飞雪明白，于是飞雪盯着他：

「今日战毕，你捧着剑，随无名去。」

老仆看飞雪的眼光有疑惑。

飞雪郑重拿过两面叠好的旗子，递上，解释道：

「秦国不会为难你这个下人。无名行刺成功，你打红旗回来；若他失败，举黄旗！」

飞雪如此布置，难道迫切要知道无名行刺的消息吗？

老仆却不关心这个问题，说：「姑娘今日若不慎身亡，报信何用？」

老仆还是控制不住，忧虑飞雪的安全。

老仆的声音哽咽了。

飞雪的目光盯着老仆，却愈坚定。

「那我在天之灵，见红旗也会含笑！」飞雪说。

老仆噙泪点头，缓缓接旗珍藏入怀。

——老仆后来对无名如是说。

——无名便也对秦王如是说。

鐵桶真相

天空阴霾，秦军壁垒森严，密不透风的铁桶阵。

狂风低吼，吹动旌旗。黑色秦军铁盾连环，围住两名决斗者。

飞雪，无名！

飞雪白衣飘飘，盯着无名，意味深长。

无名沉默握剑，眼中是旁人难以觉察的痛苦。

飞雪从怀里掏出丝帕，一扬。

丝帕缓缓飞落，飞雪剑随之出手！

飞雪道：「出你的剑！」

无名凝神，举剑迎战。

无名告诉秦王，铁桶阵之战阵内的情况，与秦王想像的相仿，没有太多出入。

无名告诉秦王，当时外面确实有人冲阵，是残剑和丫鬟如月，秦王也猜对了。

无名告诉秦王，秦王惟猜错了一点，即残剑冲阵的动机，秦王认为出于爱情，  
其实不是。

原野上，铁桶阵森严围起，像黑沉沉的礁石。

两个摇晃的身影，从风沙中赶到阵前。

残剑，同搀扶他的丫鬟如月！

残剑昨夜被重创一剑，可果然如他对飞雪所说，踉跄赶来！

不是为帮助无名刺秦，而是要阻止！

可是，已经晚了！铁桶阵围着严严实实，像黑色的城，挡在前方，不能进去！

残剑从如月怀里夺过剑，焦急、奋不顾身地踉跄前冲。

铁桶阵盾牌之间，突然裂开缝隙，众多黑色箭头对准残剑，开始快速、凶猛地「嚓嚓」发射。

密箭笼罩残剑，一枝箭穿过残剑挥舞的断剑，「嗵」地扎在他肩头，将他射倒。丫鬟如月用短刀替主人挡箭，冒死将残剑拖回。

两人回到原地，前方箭停了。

残剑望着森然铁桶阵，攥住肩头箭杆，一咬牙，将长箭拔出。

这一下，痛彻心肺，使他几乎晕厥。

他站起来，望着枪戟林立的秦阵，忧郁的眼神中有不可磨灭的意志。

无名告诉秦王，残剑冲阵情形，虽略逊于秦王想像的惨烈，但却有另一种坚定！

无名告诉秦王，身为谋刺秦王的前刺客，残剑这一次，竟然是为秦王在冲！

无名告诉秦王，没有人知道残剑的痛苦！残剑爱飞雪，但也不愿放弃内心的信念！

残剑咳着，拖着伤躯病体，再度举剑。

如月拉住他：「主人，飞雪姑娘心意已决，你要三思！」

残剑身体摇晃一下，这显然是他心里最大的矛盾，他脸上现出痛苦、剧烈的斗争，肩上的血在渗出，手也在抖！然而，他终于下定了决定，举着剑，着朝黑压压森严的秦军冲去！

阵中，密密黑色箭头露出，等残剑靠近。

秦军低吼，发出秦啸，箭飞如雨，残剑又中两枝长箭，不能再上一步！

如月一边哭，一边将残剑拖回。

残剑躺在地上，他勉强举手，可已没有力气给自己拔箭。

残剑：「替我拔箭！」

如月绝望地跪下了。

如月：「主人，你不能再去！」

「替我拔箭！」残剑用剑指如月，又怒喝一句！

残剑声音里，是不可违抗的意志！如月的心碎了，可是，她必须听从主人！她浑身颤抖着，双手握住箭杆，死命一拔。

残剑闷哼一声，满头冷汗，他吐口气，转过头。

残剑叫道：「再拔！」

如月闭眼，噙住泪，攥住箭杆，再一拔！

第二枝箭！

残剑提着剑，让如月扶着站起来。

他已经冲不动了！可他咳嗽着，盯着前方黑森森的铁桶阵，他一步步、慢慢地迎上去。

只为他与飞雪不同的信念！

无名说，残剑冲阵本意，是在无名出剑之前，喝阻无名和飞雪。  
无名说，可残剑不想一想，秦军铁桶合围，即使冲进，又怎么能退出呢？

无名说，人们都说残剑痴，也许这正是残剑痴的表现，又也许，残剑意志之痴中，同样包含了秦王说的情痴，残剑是怕飞雪被无名误杀。

无名说，残剑在外冲阵，自己和飞雪在里面都听见了！

剑卷起的碎帕雪花飞舞，飞雪转个圈，看着无名。

秦军不知情，仍用特有的秦啸，给无名助阵。

对面，无名感受到压力。

无名迟迟不肯出剑，是怕会有偏差，伤飞雪性命，可风把外面隐隐喧哗传来，  
情形紧急，已不容拖延。

飞雪坚定的眼中，也有不易察觉的感触。

只等无名刺出一剑，不论生死，她毕生的信念，便要托付给无名。

这是英雄的落寞，悲喜复杂的交集！

她也意识到残剑在外面！

她催促无名：「出你的剑！」

无名会意，这句话，在场之人，只有他能解。

飞雪突然催动雪花，扑向无名。

「出你的剑！」

无名瞳孔收紧，跃起出剑。

剑鞘脱出，快剑在空中逼近飞雪。

雪花中，飞雪没有举剑。她脸上，是奇特的宁静！

无名全神贯注！

「嚓」！快剑命中飞雪胸膛，将她刺穿！

剑凝在无名手中。

他与飞雪面对面，贴得很近。

血染红飞雪洁白衣裙，但飞雪竟微微地笑，她侧耳，在聆听外面的动静。

因为这一剑刺完，她的心愿就要得偿，残剑也再不能阻拦了！

她不愿被残剑阻拦，她的意志终于胜过了残剑！

「好剑。」飞雪轻轻说。

然后无名撤剑。

然后飞雪倒下。

无数碎雪，慢慢飘落。

无名不动声色，知道这一剑刺得非常精确。

无名不动声色，又听了听外面的寂静的风。

无名不动声色，也听出残剑停止了攻击。

无名虽不动声色，可内心却在感慨：飞雪和残剑，这是他见过的最奇特的情侣！一个在里，一个在外，都愿为自己的信念不惜性命，而两人目的，截然不同！  
請你不刺

风呼啸，路迢迢。

沙尘弥漫，衰草连天。

车轮吱哑、吱哑转动，辗过黄土。

无名在车上执着缰绳，背后是捧着飞雪剑的老仆。

无名刺杀秦王的计划已经完成大半，再无障碍，只待回到秦国，去上殿十步。

然而，风迷人眼，无名眯起眼。

无名的眼神变得冷酷，因为发现障碍：

一柄剑！

重剑兀立，插于旷野。

路旁的亭中，坐着眼眶凹陷的残剑！

风吹散残剑的发髻，露出他的脸，那是忍受着巨大折磨和内心斗争的脸！一夜一天，他力气被数处伤痛损耗，已近衰竭，但眼里射出的光，有最后的坚毅！

对面，无名拉紧缰绳，将马车停住了。

黄沙掠动，衣袂飘飘。

残剑盯向无名，目光慑人，然后慢慢从亭中出来。

无名冷酷不语，也缓缓走下马车，握剑站住。两大剑客，近在咫尺！

无名很清楚，残剑——是一个敌人！道理简单，谁反对刺秦，便是与无名为敌。

无名不清楚，残剑——为什么会成为敌人？

其中的道理无名无暇多想，也不愿去想。看到一个昔日景仰的剑客居然成了敌人，总是件痛心的事！

无名不善于想，只擅长剑，习惯用剑解决难题争端。

所以，无名准备恶战——杀残剑！

无名的剑招叫十步一杀。

十步一杀，要杀秦王，也要杀所有阻碍杀秦王之人。

剑客交战前，通常都用眼神先战棗

比如，残剑如果想截杀无名，眼神就会有攻击性。

转换成语言会是——无名，你对杀我有信心吗？

无名感到奇怪，因为无名仔细看残剑的眼睛，没有看到如上挑衅的内容。

虽然没看到挑衅，无名却仍然用眼神冷冷回答，翻译成语言是——残剑，我对杀你倒很有信心！

无名知道残剑的剑法厉害。

但无名整个人，这时已变成了一把剑，这把剑练了十年，正蓄满力气，准备刺向秦国的秦王，谁要阻拦，无名会回答三个字，三个一模一样的字：

杀。

杀。

杀！

为什么要说三遍？无名会回答：表示决心！

无名觉得，自己眼神的内容很清楚了，残剑应该懂。

残剑显然懂了，所以不说话，在风中看着无名。

残剑的眼神很深沉。

无名看不懂残剑的眼神。

然后又发生了一件让无名不懂的事：

残剑慢慢向无名行礼。无名诧异。

残剑从没有向无名行过礼。无名初到书馆求字时，向残剑行礼，残剑未回礼；  
无名于藏书阁恳求残剑飞雪帮助刺秦时，又行礼，残剑仍不回礼。

但现在残剑主动行礼。

大礼。最重的礼！

残剑行完礼，目光更深沉。

残剑说话了！

「求你一事！」

「求我何事？」

「请你放弃。」

「放弃什么？」

「放弃刺秦！」

五句话，两人像出了五剑。残剑一句比一句诚恳，无名一句比一句冰冷！  
无名接过残剑最后一句话，像接住沉重的一剑！

无名冰冷的目光中，透出怒火，他开始还击！

无名：「你可知，我是赵人？」

残剑：「是。」

无名：「你可知，秦国正在攻赵？」

残剑：「是。」

无名：「难道，秦王不是赵国敌人？」

残剑：「是。」

无名：「赵国敌人，难道不是你我敌人？」

残剑：「是。」

无名怒不可遏！

无名：「那你在为谁说话？如何配得上你手中之剑？」

残剑一震，目光缓缓落到握着的剑。

厚重古朴、雕有花纹的剑鞘，藏有怎样的往事？

残剑惨然一笑道：「你的话，飞雪也曾这样问我！」

风吹过，残剑的思绪显出惆怅。

风吹过，残剑的眼睛望向远方。

殘劍故事

所有的故事都需要听众。

所有的故事都有一个开头。

无名是听众。

而残剑所有的故事，都开始于那个安静的雪夜，漫天飞雪，洁白无垠，残剑的头、身、剑都蒙上了一层白。

雪在他的脸上静静融化。

然后，一把剑突然向他刺来！

这个故事，天下剑客都听过了，大家都知道如下三件事：

一，这一剑很美，一剑刺出，万点雪花。

二，刺这剑的是飞雪。

三，残剑爱上飞雪。

但——残剑却从没有对人讲过。

初恋的时光，总是最美，美得不可以让别人分享，因为别人不会懂。

残剑的初恋是这样的：

那是他最苦的一夜，他行刺未遂，身负六处剑伤，从秦国潜回赵国。

他站在雪地里，急愤交加，苦心揣摩剑法。

他忽然被人袭击，本能出剑招架，断剑举起，暗光沉沉。那时他的剑法尚未练成，已浸浸然有暗夜之势。

他听到对面女子轻轻「咦」了一声，更催动雪白长剑，如疾风暴雪般袭来！

他不说话，只招架。满腹郁愤发泄不出，他觉得自己的人有残意，剑法也残。  
残，是因壮志难酬。

对面的女子忽然收剑，说：「你的剑法很苦！」

「不，」他说，「是残。」

「残，」那女子笑盈盈说，「是无人配合。」

她平平一剑刺出，又说：「你看这一剑如何？」

这一次，残剑看清了！

不是看清她的剑势，而是看清她的人！

美！

美是一种怎样的美？

或者说美是一种怎样的感受？

美就是一种心动，因为美需要人来欣赏，叫审美。

美就是一种天然，好像花，好像雪，静静地开，静静地飘，即使无人欣赏，也仍然美。

美就是一种默契，这种感受最难表达，因为那独一无二的美，仿佛为你而生，  
仿佛为你而美。

残剑看到了！

残剑欣赏了！

残剑觉得那女子的美像雪！

残剑觉得那女子像早等在这里！

她为他而美，他也为她而生。

于是，残剑表达：

他也平平一剑斩出——

带动暗夜，竟然与那女子的剑意很默契！

他觉得自己要说的意思都在这一剑之中！

他看到那柄飞雪剑，其实已猜到那女子叫飞雪。飞雪在赵国名声很大，只要是剑客，不可能不知道飞雪。

他知道，但他不说。

而飞雪看到他举起的断剑，同样早猜出他是残剑。残剑的剑，在赵国独一无二，人也独一无二。孤身救四城，八百里袭刺秦王，残剑的侠义之举，赵国谁人不知？

飞雪知道，但她也没有说。

飞雪只刺出一剑。

残剑也回斩一剑。

各人一剑，却不攻向对方。

一前一后，都攻向黑暗中茫茫处。

真正的侠客，不会畏惧黑暗。

真正的侠客，喜欢挑战黑暗。

真正的侠客，要替人们消除黑暗！

靠剑光，靠侠意！

一前一后两道剑光，呼啸配合，还很美。

又是美。

这种美，如带雪长夜，辽阔静谧！

这种美，如绵绵心意，彼此相通！

这种美，有一个很好听的名称：爱情！

爱最美。

飞雪和残剑各自一剑使完，心中都暖意融融，两人都是好剑客，都同时意识到，飞雪剑法和残剑剑法虽都未练成，但配合起来，却威力巨大，仿佛合璧，让人难觅漏洞！

暖意中，还渗着柔柔的爱意，很甜蜜，像蜜溶化在雪。

残剑握着剑，看着前方，不说话。

飞雪持着剑，注视长夜，也不语。

然后残剑说了一句话：

「我想去一个地方。」

然后飞雪也说了一句话：

「有一个地方很美，那里没有剑，没有杀……」

然后，两人就不再说。

因为两人都清楚，去之前，先要做什么。

这就是残剑的初恋。

初恋之夜，没有海誓山盟，没有说到爱情，没有问对方姓名，甚至没有提起刺杀秦王。

但一切的一切，两人都已经用剑说，像已经相恋一世，不需要语言。

——接下来的事情，天下人就很熟悉了。

残剑和飞雪相恋，苦练双剑合璧剑法。

三年前，剑法大成，残剑和飞雪便攻进秦王宫！

秦王宫防范严密，即使再隐蔽的刺客，进去后也不可能不被发觉！

火光熊熊，燃起数千枝火把！

秦军低沉、有节奏的啸声传向四方，发现刺客的警报！

啸声又从四面聚拢，朝中央压迫，中间是两个人影！

残剑，飞雪。

两人沉着握剑，并肩而立。

两人站在王宫外城与内城狭窄的甬道内，城上，有黑压压持弓箭卫兵，底下两端，都被密麻麻戈戟封住。

飞雪出剑，朝封堵甬道的卫兵攻杀。

城上箭落如雨，在火把中耀人眼花，飞雪剑则化成雪花，格住来箭，冲入敌群。

残剑隐忍，低头凝神。

可突然，他出剑了。

赫然重剑，不出则已，出则如雷霆霹雳，能横扫千军！

震撼秦宫黑夜的重剑！

残剑猛若蛟龙，沿内墙而上，转眼杀到连接城门的悬空栈道，剑随人扫，城头弓箭手纷纷坠落。

暗沉剑光，再由城头激俯而下，凌空罩住围攻飞雪的甬道卫兵。

残剑飞雪，两把剑一上一下，甬道卫兵败退了。

两人攻入门内广场。

低昂的军啸，秦宫卫兵遇变不慌，开始第二道阻击。

一队队黑盾黑甲精兵，排成小块，纵深连环。

以残剑飞雪二人，要硬生生击破重围，谈何容易？但残剑剑法与飞雪剑法，却配合默契，相益得彰！残剑腾起，衣袍被风鼓开，在飞雪上方掩护，银白飞雪剑则像破浪船尖，两人一同穿过黑色波涛！

两人冲到第三道关卡，大殿前高高的台阶了。

秦军在上面设置滚木，一根根滚落，伴着裹火利箭！

残剑拉着飞雪飞起，踏木而上。

秦军低啸声大起，一阵紧似一阵。

转眼，残剑飞雪已冲上台阶，两人手起剑落，杀穿最后一层阻击。

面前，便是黑色大殿！

三年前的一战，震动秦王，震动秦宫，震动秦国，震动天下！但那时的残剑，  
却不像更早与飞雪初遇时那般英气勃发。

三年前的残剑，脸上有一种奇怪的苦！

他成熟了，他深沉，显得很有魅力，但也很苦。

除去残剑自己，没有人知道其中原因。

續殘劍故事

残剑剑法，源于一幅字。

字的主人，叫侯嬴。

侯嬴原来是游侠，后来做了隐士，隐居在魏国，为了激励朋友信陵君和朱亥援救赵国，侯嬴慷慨自刎！

侯嬴传下了一柄断剑，和一篇文章。

剑和文章都传到残剑手里。

文章的题目叫《天下论》，是侯嬴亲手书写，据说剑法就化在字意里。

残剑说，这些事情，无名想必都听说过。

残剑说，有些道理，无名可能未曾听说。

《天下论》开篇是：

士不可以不弘毅，任重而道远；士为知己者死，担天下之兴亡……

士是一种特殊的人，侠客也是士，也叫做侠士。

比剑更高的境界是什么？

侠。

所以，残剑若想成为绝世剑客，并完成刺杀秦王的刺客使命，就必须努力悟通侠的涵义，先做一名侠客、侠士。刺杀秦王，本来就被天下人视为侠义之举！

残剑说，他便和飞雪一同迁到书馆，以期从侯嬴的书法《天下论》中悟出绝世剑法。

残剑说，悟剑的过程，也是悟天下道理，要胸怀天下，才能胸中有剑！

残剑说，书馆悟剑那段时间，是自己一生中最好的日子。

因为飞雪！

飞雪很美。

飞雪很爱残剑。

飞雪每日陪伴他。

多年前的书馆，宁静，简朴。寂静的白色中，有专注和谐。

残剑与飞雪，相伴而坐，面对面握笔。

一笔一划，心意相通。

写字的姿势也像出剑，双剑默契配合。两人在写同一个字：「剑」！

笔下「剑」字，渐渐成形。

飞雪抬头，望着残剑，微微会心地一笑。

残剑知道飞雪那一笑的意思。

残剑觉得飞雪那一笑非常有诱惑力。

残剑想和飞雪有一个家。

残剑记得，初次与飞雪相遇时，飞雪说到过一个地方——那里没有剑，没有杀！残剑不知道那是什么地方，但在残剑想像中，那里云雾缭绕，青山翠谷，桃花烂漫，犹如仙境。残剑认为，那里将是自己的归宿和家乡！因为只有一个男人，和一位女子，是自己和飞雪。

桃花美，女子美，想像也美。

但现实很——现实！

残剑面对的现实是，尽快悟出剑法，和飞雪去杀掉秦王！飞雪也说，她跟残剑归隐之前，惟一心愿是杀秦王！

残剑于是回到现实，努力悟字悟剑。

残剑练成了一套剑法，写成了一个字：

「剑」！

「剑」字挂在墙上。

残剑独自面壁，体味字中奥妙！  
书法精义，在于人字合一，剑法也如此，讲求人剑合一，于是，残剑慢慢地领悟到剑法的至高境界了。

如果残剑告诉无名，当时悟出的至高境界中，包含着不能杀秦王的道理，无名会相信吗？

残剑知道无名不会信，事实上当时残剑自己都不敢相信！

残剑岂止不敢相信，还很震惊！

残剑震惊之余又感到痛苦！

——残剑说，飞雪肯定认为这是背叛，背叛赵国，背叛爱情！

——残剑说，他一直不敢说，但剑法既成，飞雪便拉他一同攻入秦王宫！

火把熊熊，秦宫卫士一排排持盾阻击，不让残剑飞雪攻近大殿。

双剑练成，初试身手。残剑对双剑合璧威力之大也感到吃惊，两把剑相得益彰，就像风和闪电，有什么阻拦得住闪电，或不让风穿过呢？

残剑和飞雪转眼打破三道封锁，冲上三百级台级。

残剑没有让飞雪看出自己的矛盾！

残剑其实很矛盾。

矛盾在于，他已经得到最高剑法，但却面临对最高精义的背叛。

若不背叛最高精义，则又要背叛飞雪。

两难！

剑客，情侣，这两种身份他只能选择其一。

侠客，刺客，这两种身份他也只能履行其一。

或者服从飞雪，或者服从手中的剑。

很难！

但残剑还在犹豫，飞雪已经攻向黑色的殿门。

沉重的殿门「轰隆」被震开。

飞雪持剑闯入。

残剑跟着进入。

然而两人怔住！

因为这里与喧嚣、层层重兵驻扎的殿外不同，里面安静、神秘！一幅又一幅巨大的白帐从殿顶垂下，层层叠叠，无声飘动，挡住了视线，像一座迷宫！

到处是影影幢幢，可看不到秦王！

殿外，秦军的啸声一浪一浪传来，在提醒自己的君王，在鼓舞战斗的士气。

飞雪在白绢间穿行，搜索秦王。

残剑跟在飞雪后面，帐幔与飞雪的白裙混淆，他开始寻找飞雪。

秦王就在白绢中间，握着王者长剑。

秦王是有武功的王，见刺客来袭，并不惊慌。

秦王辨别着细微的声响，缓缓拔剑。

秦王听准，凶悍出剑！

飞雪察觉，一闪躲开，她举剑还击。

但人影一晃，秦王已警觉闪开。

残剑跟随格杀声赶来，视线受阻。

三道人影，纵横交错，剑影闪动，在这迷宫般的青帐深处，纵有再强剑术，也难施展。

飞雪和残剑进殿追杀秦王的过程，其实很短。

因为他俩的身法太快，殿外卫士一时不及进来护驾，但门口处，已经涌入大批卫兵，留给飞雪残剑行刺的机会已经不多！

秦王既自信又善猜疑，不肯留贴身护卫，给了飞雪残剑这个机会。

所以秦王才被迫亲自格斗！

秦王凝神，发现了帐后的飞雪，他长剑刺出！

「呼啦」一声，残剑发现飞雪危急，卷破数重帐幔，护住飞雪！

一对爱侣，霎那与秦王睽睽相对。

秦王看见了恩爱的情侣，双剑也对准了秦王。

机不可失，飞雪立即出手！

残剑一惊，也跟着刺出。

两把剑，一左一右，挟着风暴闪电，刺向秦王咽喉！

秦王毕竟不是最好的剑客，见双剑合璧，一时眼花缭乱，怔怔握着长剑，不知如何挡。

因为无法挡！

就算最好的剑客在此，也不可能挡住双剑合璧的一刺！

秦王只有一个选择：

死。

秦王于是闭上眼，束手待死。

秦王闭上了眼，所以未看见这一刺的奥妙！

这一刺包含了两剑，飞雪的剑先至，残剑的剑后至，奥妙如下：

先至的飞雪剑，逼近秦王咽喉。

但后至的残剑，追上了飞雪剑。

残剑碰了飞雪剑，飞雪剑刺斜。

飞雪剑没有扎中要害，只划伤秦王脖颈！

秦王捂着伤处后退，飞雪惊呆了！飞雪很清楚，是残剑阻挡了这致命一剑！飞雪不明白残剑为什么背叛？

残剑也呆滞，他明白自己突然作出了选择！

他不能背叛剑法精义。

他只能背叛了飞雪！

他的人和剑都像凝固在那里。

飞雪气极，朝他喊：「快出剑！」

残剑慢慢举剑，又露出剧烈的犹豫、矛盾！

稍一迟疑，负伤的秦王已被卫士抢下！

良机错失！面前，只余空空飘荡的白帐。

良机错失，飞雪震惊，因为飞雪想不到——

義不容刺

低沉、呼啸的风。

残剑与无名相对而立。

残剑讲完了他的故事。

强烈的忍隐，残剑独有的落寞悲怆的根源！

残剑之所以冒与飞雪反目之大不韪，在藏书阁拔剑同飞雪争执，然后又冲阵阻止，都出于剑客信仰！因为他对剑道、侠道的理解和飞雪、无名都不同！

残剑承受了三年的苦。

无名到来使他苦上加苦！

残剑这么屡屡阻拦，肯定再得不到飞雪原谅，而飞雪几乎是残剑的全部生命！

灵与肉分裂，残剑大概苦不堪言，但他带着浑身伤，心之痛，却来这里，对无名做最后之劝！

为劝无名，他不惜讲述心底痛苦的爱情秘密。

为劝无名，他不惜坦白自己痛苦的悟道过程。

无名有一种感觉——

残剑很孤独！

悟大道者，通常都孤独。无名虽不接受残剑悟的道，但无名十年苦练，知道孤独的滋味，知道残剑渴望被人理解。一个绝顶高手，渴望的通常不是杀死对手，而是渴望对方能够理解自己的手中之剑。

无名还有一种感受——

残剑很值得尊敬！

要使对手尊敬自己，首先得尊敬对方。无名觉得，残剑正是这样做的。残剑如果要阻止刺秦计划，其实有许多简单办法，最简单莫过于通报秦军！然而，这种想法哪怕想上一想，恐怕对残剑来说都是侮辱！残剑曾是天下最好的刺客，所以残剑最理解无名这样的刺客。残剑理解无名的苦心和苦心一剑，不愿意简单毁灭无名的计划。

所以，残剑才来一劝。

苦劝！

残剑苦涩深沉的目光望着无名，又说一遍：「请你放弃！」

残剑不愿违背信仰，让无名去杀秦王，也不愿伤害无名，身置夹缝之中，所能选的办法就是劝！

无名忽然觉得残剑可怕——

残剑身上的意志很可怕。

残剑对个人苦难的忍受力更可怕。

残剑打击无名的方式，是试图动摇无名作为刺客的信念，动摇无名的心。

无名必须抗拒。

无名说话：「不，我不会听你！」

残剑的脸暗了暗，因为这是苦劝以来，无名的第一次正式回答！

无名为人，言简意赅，言出必行！这一点残剑清楚。

残剑黯然：「你的剑，莫非只为仇恨而练？」

「不错，我的剑，十年来不敢有一刻倦怠！」

无名慨然答，他的眼圈，竟渐渐红了！

无名毋须多说，发红的眼眶，已证明对秦王的仇恨。

低沉的风，静静吹过。

无名慢慢敛住情感的流露，因为无名在想一个实际问题——话已说绝，残剑会怎么办？

无名不相信残剑会就此打住，放自己去秦国。

残剑可能是天下意志最强的人，决不会罢手，可无名的意志也强！当双方意志相抗不分上下，那只有一个办法：战！

无名相信终要与残剑一战！

无名要完成刺秦这件实际的事，所以想问题也实际。

无名暗中做好准备。

蓄杀气！

蓄剑意！

无名蓄好。

残剑仍低声说：「你如何才肯听我？」

无名冷冷答：「拔你的剑。」

残剑盯着无名，良久，苦涩一笑，说：「我知道你一直揣摩我的字，钻研我的剑法。」

无名不答。

用风声回答。

风声激荡，但鼓动无名衣衫的却不是风，而是无名自身杀气。

残剑握住插在地上的剑鞘，缓缓将沉重断剑拔出。

残剑举起剑，对无名再行礼！

决斗之礼。

无名先不回礼，先回退。

无名退至距离残剑十步，才拔出快剑，对残剑还礼。

十步一杀！无名要以最有把握一剑，冲破残剑阻拦。

冲不破，也要冲！因为无名代表的不是自己，还有长空！

长空甘心武功被废，将右手神矛赠与无名，同时赠与无名的还有长空的刺秦之志！

无名觉得自己代表两个人。

想到这里，无名手中剑意大盛！

快剑剑尖，对准十步外的残剑。

残剑手中的黝黑断剑，忽然也剑意盛，那是一种暗。

暗光笼罩，天地仿佛皆暗，无名从没有感受过如此可怕的剑法！

无名屏住呼吸，凝神不动。

无名知道这是紧要时刻！

双方都在寻找对手剑意中的破绽！

残剑的剑意中没有破绽！无名只有等。

等了许久对面暗光变得柔和，接着慢慢地褪掉。

不再暗。

无名这才发觉，自己的衣衫被汗水浸得湿漉。

无名仍攥着剑，冷冷对残剑说：

「你已败！」

不刺的代價

无名冷冷说：「你把我看成朋友？」

残剑不说话，慢慢点头。

无名又说：「你也把长空看成朋友？」

残剑不说话，点头。

无名说：「所以，你败。」

残剑默默点头。

无名说的三句话，均像毫无来由，但残剑似乎很明白，逐一承认。

无名本来可以不往下说了。却感到有一股气冲在喉咙，忍不住往下说！

无名说：「你受飞雪一剑，冲秦军大阵时又负箭伤，重伤之余，只能勉强对我出一剑！」

残剑看着无名，没有表情。

无名说：「你剑意发出时，已罩住了我的快剑，如你当时出剑，两强相决，必有一死，死的是我。」

残剑默认。

无名说：「可你没有出剑！」

残剑默认。

无名说：「因为你不忍！」

残剑默认。

无名说：「你不忍，是因你手中之剑，已练到不杀之境！你虽不愿让我去刺秦，但同样不忍杀我，不忍毁掉长空对我的捐献！长空断臂，使你不忍，令你敬重！」

无名很少会说这么多，但喉咙的那口气抵得他不得不说！

因为那口气——很热！

因为无名发觉，残剑其实把自己和长空看做朋友！

难道长空、无名、残剑三人不很相像吗？

三个人都一样重承诺、守信念、意志坚强。

残剑心中，其实敬重长空和无名，所以才出不了剑。好剑客可以杀敌，但决不会伤朋友。

残剑看着无名，眼中竟然也有一种热。

残剑感激无名说破——有些事情，说破了未必不好。

残剑孤独，需要别人说破。

所以，残剑心里也热。

风停。

静。

等。

等风。

等热慢慢褪。

无名才又说话：「你气力已衰，不能再挡住我了。」

无名说得是事实。

无名说：「告辞。」

无名迈步。残剑说：「慢。」

无名转过身，发现残剑的眼神格外忧伤深沉，但深沉的目光却不看无名，望着手中断剑。

「此剑，为侠者所传，」残剑说，「我若辜负它，便再不是剑客。」  
无名听。

「我的剑法，原为侠义练，也为飞雪练，但如今我不能阻你刺秦，也不能挽回飞雪。」残剑又说。

残剑忽然也说很多，但无名不动声色在听！

「我最后以残剑剑法，送你两个字！」残剑慢慢道。

残剑郑重举剑，剑指沙土，一笔一划，像刻，像嘱托。

无名凝神看。

残剑写完，低头守在字前。

风刮起，卷过黄沙，抚平了地上的字迹。

但两个字却使无名若有所思，铭在心中。

忽然，暗光又动！

无名惊！

这一暗，完全在无名的意料之外。无名想不到，残剑居然在动情之后，重伤之余还又出一剑！

暗中有一种刚烈。

暗中有一种血腥。

暗中有一种决然。

这一暗，似乎使无名的快剑来不及施展。

这一暗，无名的快剑实际上也来不及施展。

暗光稍纵即逝。

暗光并不冲向无名。

暗光施向残剑自己！残剑只做了两个动作：第一个，将断剑从右手换到左手；  
第二个，左手举剑，斩向，右手！

断剑锋利无比，只在瞬息之间——

整只手臂顿被切下！

无名惊呆！

无名没有想到残剑竟自断手臂！

残剑道：「我愿以一臂换一臂，从此天下再没有使残剑的右手，也没有无敌残剑！只用此臂，请你三思！」

鲜血从残剑的断臂处汩汩流出，然而，残剑凝住全部力气，盯着无名，一字一句，声音慷慨，壮怀激烈！

无名看着残剑，被彻底震撼！

无名明白，残剑虽无力出剑阻拦，但要殊死一劝！

无名明白，残剑觉得道理再重，重不过长空一条手臂，便以一臂换一臂！

无名明白，残剑断臂，也是托付出一份情！

无名明白，残剑断臂，是望自己理解，把自己当朋友！

无名说不出任何话。

无名缓缓地向马车退去。

无名的眼睛竟有些模糊，是泪。

无名没有向残剑作出承诺，便驾着马车，领捧着飞雪剑的老仆离开。

风沙漫，古道远。他默默驱车，不知走了多久。后面传来急促马蹄，狂奔追近。

无名勒住缰。

快马飞驰超过，一个身影跃下。

丫鬟如月。

如月满脸是泪，泪痕还没被风吹干，她显然刚知道主人断臂！

无名想，残剑刚才来劝时未带如月，大概是怕断臂时，如月有妨碍。

如此说，残剑早存有断臂苦劝之意？

想到此，无名不禁对残剑的苦心竦然。

如月手里，捧着那柄沉重断剑！

如月悲声道：「主人交你此剑！」

无名问：「为何交剑？」

如月答：「主人说，手臂一废，他留剑无用，他的剑与飞雪剑从来不曾分离，  
一并给你。剑如他心，做最后一劝！」

如月语含哽咽，悲不成声！

无名从车上伸手，缓缓将剑接过了，剑很重！

如果说，无名原来是一把锋利、充满杀气的刺秦王之剑，此刻无名不再无牵无挂了！

两种力量在影响无名：一边是飞雪和长空，飞雪冒险受了无名一刺，长空更自废武功，捐出一条手臂！

另一边，是残剑和残剑的道理，残剑也捐出手臂！

两种力量截然相反！

长空铜矛、飞雪剑和残剑的断剑都在无名车里。

无名会被哪边力量左右？

无名的脸在风中定住。

刺與不刺？

无名虽然离开，却把悬念留在了赵国；

无名虽然冷酷，却深深卷入了残剑飞雪的纠葛中；

无名没有承诺，可残剑和飞雪都以不同方式在期待；

所以如下情形，出自于无名的想像，但一定发生。

风声低咽。

残剑已经裹住了断臂伤口，枯坐在长亭中，

古道空旷，无名马车已经远走，消逝得连影子都没有，此地空余寂苦的残剑！

如月来了又去。

残剑派如月去追无名，他只有一个背影，面对着漫天黄沙，和苍茫驿路。

谁也不知道，无名会不会听从残剑的劝告？

残剑的背影，显得那么孤独，那是侠者的孤独！同样也没有人知道，残剑内心的思绪。

突然，一把剑抵住了他！

飞雪！

飞雪受了无名一剑，骗过秦军，她同样负了重伤。可她在书馆醒转，不见残剑，便抓过一把普通佩剑，挣扎出来。

飞雪看到亭中的残剑，就明白残剑阻挡过无名了。

飞雪知道，残剑一定对无名苦劝！

飞雪很生气，也很伤心——残剑还在继续背叛她！

飞雪愤怒得连握剑的手都控制不住棗她很想一剑刺死残剑！

飞雪质问：「你跟无名说了什么？」

残剑不说话。

残剑早就听到飞雪来。

当被剑抵中后背，飞雪也发出严厉的问，残剑才慢慢把身体转过来。

右臂已断！

这是无言的答案：他已不惜代价，阻止过了无名！

飞雪看着残剑的断臂，又骇又怒。

「你的手臂——」

残剑毕竟是她深爱的人，她不忍心看他失去了手臂，而且是使剑的手！但他这样做，是为了反对她，阻挠她，破坏她！他不惜自断手臂，仍为不让无名去刺杀秦王。

飞雪的脸色煞白！

风吹过来，残剑苦笑了！

飞雪明白这一笑的含义——

残剑要告诉她，他爱她。

残剑要告诉她，他反对了她。

残剑要告诉她，他明白她不会原谅他！

残剑因此告诉她，如果她不原谅，天下没有残剑飞雪双剑合璧，那他的手、他的剑留下来，也没有用——他就把手臂断了。

飞雪气得颤抖，伤心欲绝，用剑指着残剑。

飞雪问：「你到底跟无名说了什么？」

残剑叹息道：「无名已去，你何必再问？」

残剑将头缓缓转开，对着漫天风沙，慢慢说道。飞雪拿着剑，气恼的泪水在她眼眶里打转。

「你如何对得起长空大侠，对得起我？」  
侠，这个字使残剑眼中隐隐一动。

他眼神随即黯淡下去。

他做了自认该做的事，但必须承担失去爱侣的苦涩后果！飞雪愤怒至极，连连质问，残剑像被风暴冲击的礁石，默默地承受。没有人知道他对飞雪的爱有多深！也没有人知道他为此忍受的痛苦！

他将悲怆的眼睛抬起。

残剑：「飞雪，你不要同我再争！无名此去，是否将刺秦王，只有让他决定！」

飞雪：「不！我不会多听你一个字！从此，天下也没有残剑飞雪！」

飞雪叱喝道，她狂怒中，流泪举剑，重伤的身躯摇晃，但终于不忍杀残剑！

飞雪愤怒而去。

残剑飞雪，从此决绝！

隐隐的风声。烟尘被吹散，暂息了。

残剑枯槁的身影，仍跟原来一样，定在亭内。

漫天旋转的沙尘，迷茫远方的古道。

残剑的脸，痛苦过于强烈，已使他失去了表情！非常木讷，非常黯然！

假如事情重来一次，残剑还会如此选择吗？

没有假设，只有等待——残剑缓缓地将脸转向前方，那是无名消失的方向！

「是啊，刺与不刺，交于无名！」

残剑低沉、意味深长地自语道。

风加强了，古道空旷。

残剑的视线模糊。

残剑和飞雪，谁能战胜对方？但不管谁能获胜，都是惨痛、令人不忍面对的爱！

这，才是残剑飞雪真实的爱！

这，才是残剑飞雪真正的故事！


	9. 第九章 刺與不刺交予無名

王動

烛火烧残了，凝固了！

无名的故事讲完了！

大殿上寂静得十分可怕。

黑压压的卫兵，围在大殿外。门外广场，同样是黑压压守候的百官。卫兵和百官都已察觉了殿内异样，但秦王在刺客十步的控制之下，无人敢擅动。

擅动，只会导致秦王死！

秦王与无名相对。

秦王与无名对视的目光复杂。

秦王终于明白，无名进殿以来，之所以隐忍不发，屡次露出杀气，却未真正行刺，只因残剑在无名心中种下了一个疑问。

残剑动摇的，是无名的意志。

残剑牵制的，是无名的杀心！

秦王看着几案上那柄沉重赫然、闪着隐隐暗光的断剑，有无穷感慨，万千思绪。谁能想到，残剑为了阻拦无名，竟不惜断臂苦劝，并忍受与飞雪决裂的痛苦？而冒死前来的无名，身上竟承担着残剑与飞雪两种不同的嘱托！

思绪和感慨在秦王心里，也化作一个疑问。

秦王低低地问：「残剑给你，送了哪两个字？」

无名凝视着秦王，两个字，仿佛有千钧重，沉甸甸地压迫过来！隐约的风声，  
仿佛残剑嘱托时的情形。无名终于慢慢地把那两个字说出来。

无名：「天下！」

秦王：「哦，天下！」

无名把头低下，继续说道：「残剑告诉我，天下七国，连年混战，使人民受苦，可惟有秦王，才能结束战乱。残剑希望，我为了天下放弃！他要我明白，一个人的痛苦，与天下人比便不是痛苦；赵国与秦国的仇恨，放到天下，也不再是仇恨！」

秦王被震撼了！

泪水，这威震海内君王的泪水，竟不知不觉蒙住了他的眼帘！

秦王透过泪水，凝望着大殿之外，越过黑压压的群臣，遥看远方。他已不再冷酷，不再像铁一般威严，他动容！

秦王道：「没想到天下最了解寡人的，竟然是寡人通缉的刺客！」

一代豪君，一生金戈铁马，睥视六国，却承担不了残剑的两个字！

短短的两个字，然而对于秦王，却重过世间任何事。

英雄相惜，秦王饱含热泪，放纵着自己内心情感。

秦王道：「十年来，寡人孤独一人，忍受多少责难、多少暗算！没有人明白，  
我要给百姓一个统一的疆土，使他们有同一个国家！就连我秦国满朝文武，也怪寡人与天下为敌！只有残剑，才真正懂得寡人！才真正与寡人心意相通！」

风穿过大殿。

秦王长喟：「寡人得到这样一个知己，心中无憾！」

无名不语。

秦王猛然转向无名，声音威严。

「你手无寸铁，如何刺我？」

无名冷酷地盯着秦王面前的两把剑。

「夺剑。」

秦王的目光中，掠过一丝复杂！

这个刺客，人也就像剑，绷得很紧，似随时暴起！

突然，秦王将手一拂，白光闪动，案上飞雪剑飞出。秦王：「不用夺，寡人给你剑！」

「嘭」地一声，飞雪剑插在无名面前几案！

剑光一动，殿外卫士便骚乱了，黑压压持戈涌到殿门，但再不敢动，怕惊动了刺客。

无名被秦王的举动震撼，看着剑，没有动。

秦王却缓缓站起，立在残剑书写的巨幅丝帛下，看着那「剑」字。

秦王：「寡人能有残剑大侠这样的知己，便是死，此生也已知足。你为天下，  
决定这一剑吧！寡人也如残剑大侠一样，刺与不刺，交于无名！」

说完，秦王竟稳稳转过身了棗

他是气度俯视天下的君王！他让无名决定。

倾斜烛火中，仿佛透出隐隐剧烈的风声。

无名凝视着飞雪剑。

風動

风呼啸，鼓动沙丘上一个白色的人影。

这是数日之后的事情了。

赵国。

飞雪！

飞雪穿一袭素白的衣裙，伫立在高处，眺望秦国方向。无名已经离去数日，她计算时间，等待无名刺杀的消息。她派老仆与无名同去，就是想尽快得到消息。

风很冷，飞雪知道等老仆回来时，无名已经死。

没有人能够在大殿白日行刺，还能走出殿脱身。

问题是，无名行刺成功了吗？或者说无名有没有刺？

伤重未愈，可飞雪一早便立在这里。

这里可以望到秦国边境。

这里可以望到老仆将举起的旗！

飞雪已经把全部重托与希望，都给了无名！

飞雪把飞雪剑也给了无名。

飞雪知道，有一个人也在等棗

残剑！

风凛洌，吹过沙丘，吹进冷清的书馆。

残剑坐在书馆里，很落寞，但也期待。他同样有伤，同样把剑和重托都给无名，并希望无名为了天下放弃！

残剑知道飞雪在外面沙丘等。

残剑知道如果无名失败，将是对飞雪最大打击！无名会失败吗？或者说无名会选择失败吗？

残剑不知道！

残剑很矛盾。

于是，残剑抬起矛盾、落寞的目光，望向秦国方向，他想像自己的目光越过沙丘，越过飞雪的肩头，进入遥远空旷的秦宫大殿！

無名動

聚集在大殿外的百官，剧烈地骚动。

黑色的官员，像潮水一样，漫上高高的台阶，牵挂秦王的生死。

每个人都被恐惧、紧张压住！

老仆守着马车，仍立在广场。

车内搁着一面红旗，一面黄旗。

旗子将代表行刺成与败的两种讯息。

殿内，死寂，无名仍没有动。

无名仍死死盯着面前的飞雪剑。

无名与秦王间的烛火，已经大动，火苗暴长摇曳，像被狂风激扫，忽而像剑舔向秦王，忽而又缩，那是被无名的杀气鼓荡，然而无名的杀气很乱！

无名想到了自己十年的苦练。

无名想到了自己赵人的身世。

无名想到了长空在微笑中断臂！

无名想到了飞雪在秦阵撞上自己的剑！

无名拒绝想残剑的话和残剑断的臂，因为——即使残剑苦劝，无名还是决心刺杀秦王！否则无名就不会来。

无名只是犯了一个错误。

无名本应接近秦王十步，便立即行刺，而不跟秦王讲什么故事。

无名甚至也都不需要夺剑——因为他的人就是剑，只要纵身一跃，以人为剑，  
足以杀死秦王！

但他忍不住把故事讲了，他的心乱，刺客最忌讳心乱——他希望稍稍平静再行刺，所以便讲了个飞雪残剑的故事。他讲得很糟糕，被秦王识破，秦王把故事重新讲了一遍。

但秦王也讲得不对，无名只好说出真正的故事！

真正的故事，使无名心更乱。

秦王却掷给无名飞雪剑。

无名慢慢地伸手，去握飞雪剑了——

无名竭力抵御心中幻念——他知道飞雪在等在赵国，飞雪白色的衣裙被风鼓起，呼呼作响，像期待的帆，她一定在等，已经等了几天几夜，她皮肤因风沙干渴而粗糙憔悴。夕阳西下，沙丘上留下她孤独的剪影。当第一缕曙光照亮沙丘，她的人仍一动不动。

与飞雪幻影相伴的，是另一个身影，或者说只是一双深沉、忧郁、殷切的眼，  
是残剑！

从离开赵国到进入秦殿，无名一直试图忘掉这双眼！

无名攥住飞雪剑，将剑从几案拔起！

剑很薄、银白锋利，可却奇怪地重，如同那柄残剑一样重！

因为——这是侠者之剑。

飞雪和残剑都是侠。

无名也是侠。无名认为刺秦是行侠！可现在这件事成了疑问！

什么是侠，什么是侠者之剑？

无名握住剑，便如置梦中，缓缓站起，他不管殿外喧哗骚动的卫兵百官，他知道秦王在前面！

在十步之前！

无名低头，举剑。

殿门外传来百官卫兵震惊的呼喊。

烛火齐刷刷倾斜，扑向秦王，剑未动，杀气先至！  
可这时候——「寡人悟到了！」一个声音传来。

无名在后面矛盾拔剑，秦王居然背身站立，看也不看无名。

秦王在看悬挂的那幅巨大的「剑」字。

那幅字，浑厚苍劲，墨迹淋漓，是残剑的胸怀。

秦王感慨：「难怪你悟不出，残剑这幅字，本来就不是剑法，而是他用心在写！寡人不如残剑，你我都不如残剑！」

无名低头，剑举得很慢。

这是奇特的一幕：刺客行刺。

被行刺的秦王却不管身后情形，全部注意，已被字吸引！

秦王继续说：「残剑写给你这两个字，便是说，刺与不刺，已不重要！秦将统一六国，势在必行，大势已成。一个人的生死，改变不了天下。天下大势，残剑早已看透！可天下是什么？它是百姓所盼，民心所向！」

无名的剑在颤抖。

秦王长叹：「那便是不杀，便是和平了！」

秦王后面烛火，突然一紧。

一道人影，跃过六排烛火。

人剑合一，决无虚发！

无名终于将十步一杀发动！

凌厉得似电！迅猛得似雷！迅雷不及掩耳，掩目，掩心，掩护！

殿门外的百官卫兵一时惊骇得寂静，黑压压的众人来不及做任何事，因为那剑太快，他们来不及掩耳不听，掩目不看，掩心欲悲或前去掩护秦王！

无名终于刺出慑目夺魂的一剑——

王不動

自从把飞雪剑掷给无名，转身看字，秦王就不动了。

秦王一开始觉得，没有必要动。

刺客身怀绝技，逼近十步，死生之事已由天来注定，动也无益，动了徒损王者  
尊严，一个真正的王如果死，也要以王者姿态死。

秦王觉得，自己是真正的王。

秦王以为，真正的王，有野心和梦想。

秦王有很多梦想，比如统一天下，比如使天下书同文，车同轨，比如修筑一道  
城墙，叫长城，很长，要有一万里。

这些梦想中任何一桩，都足以惊世骇俗，流传百世，非一个伟大的王不能完成！

但如果秦王立刻要被后面的刺客刺死，这些梦想还重要吗？

秦王忽然意识到，自己将带着这些梦想，孤独地死去。

孤独很可怕，尤其当一个人回首自己一生，发现自己没有任何朋友时。

——幸好还有一个朋友，是以前的敌人，以前的刺客，叫残剑。秦王虽然听无  
名转述，但发现居然只有残剑，才是一个真正的知己！

所以秦王死之前，要看残剑写的「剑」字了。

秦王不是剑客，在残剑的「剑」字中看出了不同的意味！

秦王看出，比王更重要的是天下，天下大势，无人可以左右，就算秦王自己死  
了，另一个新的王，仍然会统一天下，因为天下需要统一，需要安宁。

秦王被这个发现震惊！

秦王盯着残剑的字，继续悟。

秦王悟得入神，完全忘记了动。

秦王最后悟到的，是一种境界——人生所求，难道不就是一种境界？

秦王忘了身处险境，大声将自己的感悟道出——他觉得自己也悟出了王者真谛。

然而，背后无名已经出剑！

秦王感受到终结的剑气！

秦王不动。

很坦然。

悟透。

静。

不须动。

因为剑并未刺入，剑缩在无名手里——

没有真正刺秦王。

可以杀，但无名并没有杀。

是什么使无名最后放弃，是残剑的劝？还是秦王的悟？

秦王不动，但知道无名就在后面，甚至感受到无名复杂的目光！

「大王，在下这一剑，总算刺出！」无名低低说。

无名顿了一顿，秦王不动。

「天下！」无名慢慢道，「请大王记住这两个字！」

秦王眼中，露出震撼。

秦王知道，无名的刺杀，已经终结。

情動

低沉的风，拂过赵国沙丘。

飞雪表情憔悴，眼中布满血丝，已经在外面等待了几天几夜！

放眼望去，黄沙迷漫空旷。

无名到秦宫的行刺消息，尚未传递回来。

飞雪已快坚持不住，但她兀守，牵着一匹白马。

忽然——前方天际处，出现一个小小黑点。

飞雪的眼睁大。

飞雪的心狂跳。

飞雪已经辨出，黑点迅速移近，像一辆马车，带起小小烟尘。

是老仆吗？

是老仆。

白发苍苍的老人，正信守着对飞雪的承诺，赶回来报信。

白发苍苍的老人，面容同样皲裂憔悴，拼着最后一口气，从秦国冲回，不知历尽多少苦！

白发苍苍的老人，表情很悲伤疯狂，一手持缰，一手攥着一杆垂下的旗，是红旗与黄旗中的一面。

这远远的一切，飞雪尚还看不清！

飞雪全部注意力，都被前方变大的马车黑点吸引，没有留心侧面也有一匹马远远奔来。

那是谁？

是残剑吗？

是残剑。

残剑策马，朝沙丘赶来，猜到今日老仆将返。

残剑策马，表情不安，因为无论怎样的消息，都会令他不安！

残剑策马，其实最担心老仆举起黄旗。

残剑策马，知道黄旗意味着无名失败，飞雪就将永远离去！

老仆拼命驱车。

残剑拼命策马。

飞雪竭力观看。

空旷大漠中两个黑点，朝沙丘疾速移近。

已经很近，飞雪可以看清马车了，残剑也从另一个方向看见老仆。

「呼啦」一声，一面旗子对着前方举起来了！

黄旗！迎着风！

老仆举着旗，泪流满面。

飞雪缓缓闭上眼，不愿再看。

因为，她已经看见！

两行悲伤失望的热泪，从她眼角滚落。她不忍再看一眼，便上马，打马飞驰。

飞雪没有看见，老仆的人、车、马都衰竭，远远崩塌在沙漠里，马匹气绝，而老仆呕出鲜血，仍最后向女主人举着黄旗！

飞雪同样没看见，残剑一见黄旗，也大惊策马，要追上离开的她！

飞雪不知道自己要去哪里。

飞雪只悲伤，漫无目的地冲。

飞雪的全部的梦想和心血，都已经毁灭！  
残剑在后面追，想要把她找回！

残剑追上了。

残剑下马，挡在飞雪前面。

残剑望着飞雪，目光忧郁、歉疚！

飞雪却怒火中烧，如遇仇敌！

飞雪打马冲去，将残剑撞翻！

飞雪继续冲。

残剑继续追。

残剑下马再拦，飞雪再撞！

残剑遍体鳞伤，但兀拦不休。

情慟

大漠沙丘，夕阳已斜，隐隐的风声中，有一种无言的冷寂。

残剑终于拦住了飞雪。

飞雪下了马，在他对面。

他伤痕累累，目光苦楚，默默站着，执拗不动，但飞雪决不肯原谅他！

飞雪要弄清，作为罪魁，残剑做了什么事？

「无名已近秦王十步，他的剑，不会失手！所以，只有一个解释。」飞雪悲愤地慢慢说，「无名放弃了！」

残剑默然，同意飞雪的解释。

「无名放弃，一定与你有关！」飞雪却厉声道，「无名走时，你说了什么？」

残剑思绪复杂，不知从何而说。他跟无名确实说了很多，但归根到底，惟有两个字。

残剑：「其实，我只写了两个字。」

飞雪：「哪两个字？」

残剑怆然道：「天下。」

飞雪定定地盯着他，许久，辛酸、苦涩地笑了。

飞雪：「天下！你的心里只有天下！」

残剑说：「还有你！」

飞雪又笑了起来，那笑里透着凄凉：「我已不信。」

残剑痴问：「如何你才能信？」

飞雪冷酷、决绝地把佩剑拔出来。

「拔你的剑！」

残剑腰间，也系着一把佩剑，可他忧伤地看着飞雪，束手不动。

飞雪厉声道：「你害了我，害了无名，害了长空大侠，害了我们赵国！不配当一名剑客！」

残剑的表情很苦，慢慢道：「你说得不错，我已不能做剑客！」

飞雪冷酷的指责，令残剑刻骨铭心！

残剑看着飞雪的剑，声音悲怆。

因为，他使剑的右臂已断。

臂一断，纵腰间佩剑，复有何用？

飞雪看着残剑空落的右袖，看心爱的人手臂已残，为反对她而残，不禁又是伤心，又是激愤，愤而欲狂！「拔你的剑！」她只是凄喝！

「飞雪，十年前，我与你相识时，你也让我拔剑……」残剑痴痴道。

残剑说完闭上眼，仿佛回到梦境，回到那个雪夜，非常美丽，非常安静——

漫天飞雪，洁白无垠，他右手持剑站立，头、身、剑都蒙上了一层白。

雪在他的脸上静静融化。

雪贴着他皮肤时，居然有一点热！

然后一把剑就向他刺来！

刺向他的落寞！

刺得他不再落寞！

残剑把眼睛睁开——

面前却没有雪，只有如血残阳，和夕阳中怒视而立的飞雪。  
残剑轻轻地叹息。

他用左手不灵便地将剑拔出。

「飞雪，你如何才肯信我？」

「接我的剑！」飞雪冷冷道，举剑指住残剑。

残剑被迫举剑了，迎向他最心爱的人！手在抖！

飞雪握剑的手，也在微微颤抖。

她出剑了。这是简洁、划破万道晚霞的一剑！

飞雪随剑腾起，破空向前，而残剑也举剑一跃，迎向恋人！

可在空中，飞雪惊讶地看见，残剑的手是垂下的，只将胸膛迎上！这一幕，与飞雪想助无名刺秦时何其相似！

飞雪想收剑，可已经躲不过！

残剑撞来，比她的剑都快！

长剑如虹，贯穿残剑身体——

两个人面对面凝住，看着对方。飞雪手中，握着没入残剑身体的剑！

宁静。飞雪带着哭泣，悲伤问道：「你为何不举剑！」

她的剑，再也收不回！可残剑嘴边，浮出一缕惨淡、令飞雪心碎的微笑。

「我知道，天下再不会有残剑飞雪，双剑合璧。」残剑道，「可这样，你就信了！」

「信什么？」飞雪哭道。

「信我心中有你！」残剑干燥皲裂的唇边，露出苦涩微笑。

凄凉的风，吹过沙丘，

吹过这对贴在一起的情侣。

无声的泪水，从飞雪眼中流出，已经没有恨意了！只有爱，三年来对残剑从未表露过的爱。

残剑读懂了飞雪目光，他眼中有欣慰。

残剑也相信飞雪心中有他了！

残剑觉得死而无憾！

飞雪心碎地抱着残剑，不让他倒下。

残剑的眼睛逐渐失神，可他仍艰难、痴痴地看住飞雪。

「我一直说，想跟你回家！可惜，你要一个人浪迹江湖了……」

飞雪哭着，抱紧他。

飞雪嘶声问：「你为何不举剑，为何不举剑？」

飞雪泣不成声，只能反复说着这句话。

可残剑的双眼，已经闭拢！

飞雪的呼唤，他再也听不见！

残剑凝固。

飞雪也凝固。

夕阳殷红，笼罩大漠。呜咽的风，不知何时，悄然止息。泪水，风干在飞雪脸上。她仍紧抱着残剑。

两个人立在岗上。

远方，天际晚霞凄美。

飞雪慢慢地把残剑转过，让他背靠自己。

两人一同面对苍凉大漠残阳。

飞雪脸上表情，已经有一种奇特的安详！她小心凑近残剑耳边，像同他低语。

「我们俩，再不会漂泊江湖了！」

残剑眼睛闭拢的脸上，同样凝着宁静微笑。仿佛他能听见飞雪耳语。

飞雪一边缓缓伸手，握住插在残剑身前剑柄，一边继续低语。

她的语调，很坚定，很温柔。

「我现在就带你回家，回我们的家！」

突然，她攥紧剑，用力朝后一插！

一柄长剑，贯通两人身体，将残剑与飞雪紧紧连在一起！

夕阳泣血，大漠无边，低低的晚风，仿佛在悲吟！

红色，染红大漠的红色，也同样映红了一剑相穿，紧紧拥抱的飞雪和残剑！

沙岗之上，一对生死情侣就这样留在那里，永不分开！

王慟

「咣当」，一声脆响。

剑。

无名已扔下剑，转身而去。

那柄掷下的飞雪剑，继续「咣当」、咣当「在殿上弹跳，一声声撼人心魄。

无名沉着的背影，他头也不回，朝大殿外一步步走去。

殿门外，黑压压的秦宫军队严阵以待，蓄势待发。

秦王表情复杂地目送无名。

空旷、阔大的宫殿内惟有无名在寂然独行。

秦王神色凝然不动，默默望着无名渐行渐远。

无名朝黑甲军队走近。戈戟顿时紧张碰响，头盔红樱攒动，一双双眼睛虎视眈眈，气氛一触即发。

无名走出大殿，黑色戈戟密如森林，一齐指来，死死围住他。

无名像视而不见，冷冷向前，一步步走下台阶，迈向广场。

没有秦王命令，军队不能行动，所以潮水般的士兵在无名前面，闪开窄窄一条缝。

盔甲与戈盾的碰撞，没有多余声音，气氛紧张得像要绷断。

无名就像黑海中的一叶孤舟，缓缓前移。

殿内，气氛同样紧张，秦王默默目送无名远去。

宦官跪下：「大王，杀不杀？」

秦王不答。

宦官：「带剑上殿，图谋行刺，当碎尸万段，杀无赦！这是大王制订的秦国大法！」

秦王还是不说话，表情愈加复杂。

宦官：「大王要得天下，便要令行禁止，给世人一个榜样！」

秦王沉痛，终于把手缓缓举起来。

秦王把手一挥！

无名下了三百阶开阔台阶。

无名穿过巨大的广场。

无名已经走到广场门口，那是他来的地方。

无名停住，转身。

他想再看一眼秦殿，像来时一样看。

阳光很强烈，耀花无名的眼，他努力适应。

他看到，寂静。

他看到，广场通道被让开。

他看到，众多黑色士兵都像潮水退在两边。

他看到，宽阔台阶上已立着八百名弓箭手，一起张弓搭箭，瞄准了他！

他将被这黑压压的箭刃撕碎！

可是无名的目光，越过台阶上森严箭阵，投向前方黑色的大殿。

大殿深沉，秦王在那里。

无名凝固不动。

阳光灿烂，凝固了无名投向这世界的最后一眼！  
「嗡」！黑箭齐发！

将无名吞噬掉！

秦王含恸，遥视广场。

黑色御林军聚拢在广场，发出秦啸，像黑浪滚动！

秦王热泪盈眶，神情复杂，他深邃的目光看向远方。

啸声在空旷的大殿回荡。大殿尽头，有一个孤独的小小身影：

那是秦王！


	10. 第十章 尾聲

尾聲

风卷残云，大漠上卷起一阵狂沙。三座坟茔在大漠中孤零零隆起。

残剑，飞雪，无名。

独臂的长空站在坟前。

与当初与无名在棋馆格斗时相比，长空已苍老许多。丫鬟如月陪在他旁边。如月眼睛哭得红红的，原来稚嫩的脸上，也添了几许沧桑。

两人摆好祭品，将酒洒在三人坟前。长空转身，面对前方大漠，一只空袖管被风吹起。

两人默默地想着心思，望着风沙。忽然，如月开口了。

「长空大侠，无名那一剑，究竟是早想放弃，还是最后放弃的呢？」

长空不答话，有些怅然。

风很大。

过了片刻，长空悠悠开口：「刺与不刺，已经不重要。你家主人，还有飞雪、  
无名，他们三个，都是英雄！」

三座坟茔，在风中无言相守。

丫鬟如月看着坟头，她年纪太小，不明白长空的感慨。

「英雄？」如月问，「何为英雄？」

长空想了一想：「真正的英雄，不是武功无敌，也不是功盖过人，而是心中要装有天下，能找到人生的知己！」

长空感慨道。丫鬟如月忍不住又问：

「何为知己，何又为天下呢？」

「天下是什么？历朝更迭，谁称了王，就算占了天下吗？那不是天下！人们说，人生得一知己足矣，得三个知己便得了天下！残剑、飞雪和无名素昧平生，却能以性命相托，彼此了解对方的心。他们三个，是为天下而死的！所以，他们三个是真正的知己！就是天下，是天下真正的英雄！」

风刮过，带着长空的感慨慢慢飘去。

如月问最后一个问题。

「那长空大侠你呢？你也是他们的知己吗？你算不算是英雄？」

长空意味深长，微微一笑。

「我？我不是。」

长空起身，慢慢朝大漠中走去。漫天的风沙，逐渐吞没了他越来越小的独臂身影。

如月立在坟旁，举袖搭在额头，目送长空远走。大漠中的身影已经不见。

风声中，渐渐只剩下三座并列相伴的坟茔。

公元前二二一年，秦王结束战乱，统一中国，建立第一个封建帝国，史称秦始皇。

风沙越来越大，越来越大，遮盖掉一切……

完


End file.
